Collision of Worlds
by Foxterra
Summary: Ashlyn Johansson was chosen to be a Green Lantern despite the fact that she was only ten at the time. Trust is on the line as the Team struggle to stay ahead of the Light while dealing with a mole in the Team. Nothing ever goes as plan but the ability to continue on in the face of absolute destruction is what brings strangers closer and turn them into friends.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Collision of Worlds**

**Summary: Ashlyn Johansson was chosen as a Green Lantern despite the fact that she was only ten at the time. The road before her will be filled with danger and regular teenage drama, but with friends like hers and the Light and the Reach causing problems, she could never say that her life as a hero is too dull.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the DC universe, but you have to admit it's a pretty neat universe…when your planet isn't being invaded by space creatures…persons…life forms…thingies. I also apologize for any grammar mistakes, I've look over the chapter several different times on different days so I managed to catch most of them. So please enjoy!**

**Prologue: Green Lantern**

_My father always said that fear was a choice, that I can choose to be afraid or that I can choose to cast aside that fear. Little did I know that his words would carry me though the most terrifying and dangerous times of my life._

"I admit, this is an unusual situation…"

"Unusual is an understatement. She's only ten years old! How is she supposed to be a Green Lantern if she isn't even old enough to drive?"

Hal Jordan glanced at his fellow Green Lantern, John Stewart, try to convince the Guardians that having a ten year old as a Lantern was a horrible idea. The ten year old in question was laying in the middle of the Guardians meeting room unconscious due to the panic attack she had when a small green ring took her away from her home and to a strange planet with a bunch of strange aliens flying around. It was a culture shock even for him when it first happened. Hal would silently admit it was nice enough of the Guardians to tell them that they suddenly had a little earth girl having a panic attack on Oa and that they put her to state of sleep until the two got to the planet to calm the scared child.

"You know as well as we do that we do not choose who is to be a Green Lantern. That decision alone belongs to the ring itself and regardless of age, gender, or race we welcome whoever the ring chose into the ranks of the Green Lanterns. It is out of our control if the ring decides to include young Ashlyn Johansson from earth as a Green Lantern."

That got John to stop yelling. The little dark brown hair girl shifted in her induced sleep clutching a brown teddy bear dressed in a familiar green and black uniform. "Shouldn't it be her choice?" Hal finally spoke up, "She is young and this life is dangerous, but if the ring chose her then it has to be her choice."

"She's _ten_ years old, Hal. Haven't she been through enough? She just got home after being kidnapped for five months, we can't be responsible for traumatizing her more with this."

"And Robin was nine when he started running with Batman, now he's ten and doing a good job as a sidekick from what I've heard."

"That's just it," John exclaimed, crossing his arms, "Green Lanterns don't do sidekicks, if she's to be a Lantern then she will be a Lantern not a sidekick."

"She is young, that we agree on." The Guardians interrupted drawing their attention back to them, "Which is why, if she agrees to become a Green Lantern, you two will be training her back on earth until you two feel that she is ready to become a full member of the Corp."

Hal and John glanced at each other before facing the Guardians, "It will be her choice." John stated firmly as the small child slowly began to wake up. Big gray eyes slowly blinked before taking in that she was still in a strange room with strange blue beings with white hair. Eyes watering she was about to start crying again when she saw two familiar earth heroes that the news were always talking about along with other superheroes, The Justice League. Getting up she darted towards the unmasked Green Lanterns hiding behind the two of them, peaking out behind their legs to the strange blue aliens.

"I want to go home," Ashlyn whimpered, looking up to the two Lanterns, "can you take me home?"

"We will sweetheart," John said, kneeling down so he was mostly eye level with Ashlyn, "but first we need to explain why you were brought here…"

"The ring brought me here, see." Ashlyn shyly held up her right hand where a small green ring with the symbol that all Lanterns wear in some shape or form wrapped around her ring finger. "It said that it wanted me to wear it and it took me away from my backyard, can we go home? My mom is going to be worried that I'm not in the backyard."

"We'll take you home, we promise." Hal assured the girl with a smile, "But you do realize that you were chosen to be a Green Lantern when you put on that ring. It's your choice and we will not pressure you to become a Lantern, but this ring chose you and you must decide if you wish to be a Green Lantern."

Ashlyn looked down at the ring on her hand then to the two earth heroes, "Will I be like you two?"

"Not until you're eighteen." John said looking at the Guardians, "On earth she isn't considered an adult until she's eighteen and that is when you will decide if you truly want to be a Green Lantern."

"Do I have to stay here to be taught?" Ashlyn asked.

"No, we will be training you on earth if you want to be a Lantern." Hal assured.

Ashlyn was quiet for several minutes trying to wrap everything that is happening to her around her ten year old mind. She looked up and said, "Someone will need to tell my mom…but…can I…?" she looked up at Hal and John with hopeful eyes.

"We'll make sure that your mother knows what's happening." Hal confirmed grinning when Ashlyn smiled in excitement.

Ashlyn turned to the Guardians turning suddenly shy again as she clutched her small bear tightly to get chest and said, "I'm sorry I hit you on your head with my bear…I didn't mean to."

Hal bit his lip as John turned his head to the side trying to keep his chuckles quiet it wasn't hard to imagine Ashlyn whacking the Guardians of the Universe with her bear. Through his chuckles, Hal led Ashlyn away from the Guardians few of which were glaring at John who was laughing out loud.

Victoria Johansson stared at the two Green Lanterns that were sitting across from her in her well-furnished and sleek office. Her daughter was sitting at the long meeting table just off of her main office, drawing on one of her many legal notepads, her secretary used to the random and sudden babysitting duties was sitting with her with apple juice and snacks. The last hour was explaining what had happened to Ashlyn and what would happen if she chose to accept the life of a Green Lantern and they were through on answering the older version of Ashlyn questions. Now both Lanterns were sitting silently waiting for something, anything really from the business tycoon sitting across from them.

"She wants to become a Green Lantern?" Victoria asked looking over to her daughter before facing the two heroes again. "I understand that the…ring picks the person but…she really wants to be a Green Lantern?"

"It's up to you," John explained, "she is your daughter and after what happened to her we want to make sure that you understand what she is deciding to do."

"There may come a time when she is reassigned to a different district," Hal explained, "as of now, earth has four Green Lanterns, if Ashlyn is serious about becoming a Lantern."

"Ashlyn is always serious about hard decisions," Victoria snapped, "I'd like to think that she got it from me."

Victoria sighed, suddenly tired, standing up she walked over to her desk where a small personal family picture of her, Ashlyn and Michael her husband and the father of her daughter. "Michael is on a fifteen month tour in Nepal," she explained to the two Lanterns looking at the picture with fondness leaning against her desk. "He always insisting that people come before him, he's going to be so proud to learn that the Green Lantern's ring chose her." She looked up to the two Lanterns. "I can't ask you two to protect her, that would be selfish of me," Victoria held up her hand to stop Hal and John from interrupting, "I will ask that you two to please train her so she can take care of herself when she's fighting your villains."

"We will do everything to make sure that she is safe." Hal said.

"That's all I can ask of you two."

**Um...this is different yes? This is going to follow the two seasons with little tweaks of my own. This is going to follow the first season meaning that it's going to be a more Robin/ OC friendship/conflicting feelings/maybe there could be something between the two of us? Then go on into the second season where it will be a Nightwing/OC with prompting/encouraging/meddling from their friends and teammates. So tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2: Independence Day

**Collision of Worlds**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Young Justice or anything that pertains to the DC universe…which means I really don't own Ashlyn…meh I can live with that.**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed and favored. Again I apologize for any grammar errors and I hope that you enjoy this really long chapter.**

**Chapter One: Independence Day**

"You should be more excited, Zane."

Zane rolled her eyes as she concentrated on creating a platform for the once trapped civilians to get on. Slightly grateful that her Green Lantern uniform was vastly different from Hal's and John's. A black and green hooded motorcycle jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, fingerless black gloves, a black muscle type shirt underneath the jacket tucked into a pair of black cargo pants, and a black belt with a green buckle with the lantern symbol held up the pants that disappeared into combat styled boots with green laces that stopped at her knees and had a slight heel to them. Completing her heroic look she had a black domino mask covering her eyes while her green ring rested on her right hand ring finger.

"Yeah, we get more access to a glorified backroom in the Hall of Justice, I'm _so_ excited." She could hear Hal chuckling as he lifted the bridge allowing more civilians to escape.

"It's a start, one step closer to becoming a Justice League member." Hal explained.

"Yet I get to fly past the real headquarters of the Justice League every time we go to Oa for an update report to the Guardians." Zane answered, carefully setting the civilians close to the EMT's and fire department to watch after.

"Alright, I'll give you that," Hal conceded floating next to Zane hearing the cheering coming from the rescued civilians.

"Thank you Green Lantern!"

"Thank you Zane."

"At least they don't confuse my name like they do with Kid Flash's." Zane said, watching Hal wave to the civilians. "We're running late by the way, might as well get this over with?"

"That's the spirit." Hal grinned taking off into the sky with Zane close behind him.

The Hall of Justice was a large white building with half sphere made of glass as part of the entrance with a large pool that had a marble star out in the center of the pool that housed a series of pointed gold tubes pointed up towards the sky. A large side walk connected to a series of stairs that led up to the entrance of the Hall of Justice with photographers and fans milling behind roped off areas waiting for a chance to take a picture of any superhero that chose to use the front entrance to get into the building.

"Look, it's one of the Green Lanterns!"

"Hey, Zane look over here!"

"Just keep walking," Hal muttered to Zane guiding the young Green Lantern into the building where it was moderately quieter than the chaos going on outside, "well that was exciting."

"Now imagine how it would be when they discover that the world's superpower hero's sidekicks are using this place as their new base." Zane muttered eyeing the tourist taking pictures of them on their phones or recording their entrance. She followed her mentor towards a set of doors underneath the larger than life statues of the original seven Justice League members which had a sign reading: Authorized Personnel Only, allowing her to walk through first.

"You're not a sidekick, Zane." Hal sighed over the argument she had from day one as a Green Lantern in training. Hal and John were her mentors, training her how to one day work and fight next to them and other superheroes not a sideshow or bait to use in luring out the bad guy. With enemies like theirs, they couldn't afford to use Zane like bait.

Both Hal and Zane quickly stepped to the side allowing Speedy, who was missing his trademark yellow hat, to stalk out of the room. Turning to see the others stare after Speedy, Zane raised an eyebrow as a warning tone went off before Superman appeared on the large screen. Walking further in Zane watched as Superman gave a report of a small building fire going on in the city, before Zatara appeared with news that someone was trying to blot out the sun, and before they knew it the sidekicks were alone in a library having their pictures taken by nosey tourists. Wonderful.

KF was the first one to break the tense silence, scoffing "'When we're ready'? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like…like sidekicks?"

"My mentor, my king…I thought that he trusted me," Aqualad spoke sounding like the betrayed kid that he felt like.

"Trust?" KF asked, "They don't even trust us with the basics, they have a secret HQ _in space_!"

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked, turning to Zane who was now leaning against the computer with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I have a better question," Robin spoke up, "why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

"A better question is, why didn't Zane ever tell us about the HQ in space?" Kid demanded, suddenly appearing in front of Zane who jumped at the sudden invasion of her personal space.

She stepped back from the speedster until he was out of her personal bubble and snapped, "I'm sorry that I never took the time out of training and fighting bad guys to call you up and say; '_hey guys, guess what I discovered while I was going to Oa for the second time in my life? Right the _real_ HQ of the Justice League and you'll never guess where it is._ In space.' Next time I'll make sure that you will be the first one I call when I discover something new."

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked Robin after he pulled Kid further away from the younger Green Lantern.

"Don't know," Robin responded a mischievous smirk forming on his face, "but I can find out." He turned and walked over to the computer and began hacking into the database. Not even frowning when the computer denied access. "You wanna bet?" before gaining access to the Justice League database.

"Whoa, how…are you doing that?" Kid asked staring up at the screen in shock.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin bragged, "Alright, Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in DC…that's all there is, but if Batman is suspicious maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad spoke, "it would be poetic justice."

"Hey," Robin laughed, "they're all about justice."

Aqualad frowned, remembering the orders that came from the older superheroes, "But they said stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission," Robin pointed out "not this."

"Wait," Kid chimed in sounding excited, "are you going to Cadmus? 'Cause if you're going then I'm going." Armed with crooked grins, Kid and Robin turned to Aqualad almost begging to go to Cadmus to investigate.

"Just like that? We're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a play date."

The three boys then turned to Zane who hadn't moved from her spot. "What?" she asked raising an eyebrow at the sudden impish looks on Robin's and Kid's face.

"Well, you are a Green Lantern-" Kid began.

"In training." Zane interrupted wondering where on earth Kid was going with this.

"And Green Lanterns follow orders down to the letter." Kid continued as if the brunette never said anything.

Rolling her eyes Zane straightened up and walked over to the three boys, "It's like what Robin said we didn't come for a play date. If you three are going to Cadmus I want in."

**Break**

Smoke lazily drifted up towards the darkening sky, sirens going off in the background, as the local fire department continue to put out the burning Cadmus building. Two trapped scientists were waving their hands in the air looking down at the fire department begging to be saved. The fire chief tried to reassure the scientists when an explosion knocked the two out of the open building into the air.

Kid Flash zipped past the fire trucks and EMT's, running up the wall grabbing the two men as he went and deposited them onto the roof. Gravity began to take hold before Zane appeared knocking him into the building before following him.

"It's what's his name! Flash Boy!"

"Kid Flash! Why is that so hard?" Kid asked turning to Zane who just shrugged and began to look around the lab.

Outside Robin and Aqualad stopped just catching Zane knocking Kid into the building. "So smooth," Robin chuckled.

"Does he always do that?" Aqualad asked.

"Whenever Zane is around to catch him." Robin answered.

"We need a plan, we need..." Aqualad trailed off realizing that the Boy Wonder was no longer by his side, "Robin?"

Laughter echoed around the Atlantean as he realized that Robin was now inside the building, leaving him alone. Running towards the two fire men working the hose he pulled out his twin water-bearers saying "I need to borrow that." Pulling the water from the hose he created a platform and lifted himself up to the two men on the roof, "step aboard, now."

Trembling the two men got on before it began to move down, jumping off Aqualad made sure that the two men were safely on the ground before jumping into the building. "Appreciate the help," he commented looking at Robin who was at a computer station while Kid looked through file cabinets.

"You handled it, besides we're here to investigate. Poetic justice remember?" Robin explained going back to the computer as Zane waved Aqualad over to her before walking out the room.

"Sorry about that," Zane whispered creating a lamp that casted a green glow over the dark hallway.

"It is fine, Zane." Aqualad answered watching her shine the light down one way seeing rows of open cubicles housing desks, file cabinets, phones, clocks, and calendars.

A small ding reach their ears as they turned to the other end seeing a humanoid creature standing behind closing elevator doors. "Please tell me you just saw what I saw." Zane begged as the Atlantean walked forward and Kid popped out behind the two.

"There was something in the…"

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid spoke watching Zane and Aqualad walk towards the working elevator as Robin ran out of the room to join the trio.

Robin ran past the two stopping in front of the elevator, "This is wrong," he muttered holding up his left arm pulling up his built in holographic computer, "thought so, this is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what Zane and I saw." Aqualad agreed walking up to the elevator doors, using his strength pushing the two doors open, eyes widening in slight surprise when he saw how far the shaft went down.

Zane whistled looking down the dark shaft as well, "and that's why they need an express elevator." Robin agreed kneeling down at the edge before pulling out his grappling gun and fired up at the top of the elevator shaft before jumping down and disappearing into the darkness below.

"He does remember that we have a Green Lantern with us right?" Kid asked seeing that Zane jumped down after the Boy Wonder. "Who just jumped down after him."

Robin watched the numbers increase the further he went down stopping at floor 26. He glanced at Zane who was hovering right next to him with a raised eyebrow, "I'm at the end of my rope." Robin explained with a sheepish one shoulder shrug.

"Well let's see what's behind door number 26 then." Zane said as Robin jumped to the ledge that was surprisingly big enough for him to sit on and pull up his holographic computer to bypass the security.

"Someone's a little full of himself." Zane commented watching little red faces of Robin turn green on the screen.

"Bypassing security…now," Robin muttered before turning to Zane, "I am the best after all."

"Whatever you say Wonder Boy." Zane retorted watching Aqualad push the doors open stepping in finding herself facing a long tunnel.

"It's Boy Wonder, and…welcome to Cadmus." Robin said looking around.

"Kid wait!" Aqualad yelled as Kid took off at his top speed down the hall towards the 'T' at the end.

Sliding to a stop, Kid cried out in shock as large mammoth like creatures with strange red markings on the arms and legs, tusks coming out of the side of their heads with two sticking out from underneath it's chin, red eyes, and gray skin thundered by nearly squashing Kid. Quick thinking had the red head rolling to the far wall out of the danger zone as Robin, Aqualad, and Zane stopped to stare at the creatures in shock as the herd continued to move down the hall.

On top of one of the strange creatures, Zane spied a smaller creature with similar red markings, red eyes and small black horns that glowed red before returning to their natural state. "No," Aqualad muttered sarcastically tearing Zane's attention away from the small creature, "nothing odd going on here."

**Break**

Robin hacked another door getting it to open as the other three kept watch, "Okay," Robin gasped seeing shelves containing creatures floating in blue liquid, "I'm officially whelmed." At the center of the cavern like room was what appeared to be an electrical generator that powered the tubes.

"They're alive." Zane gasped flying up to look at some of the creatures in the higher shelves. Electricity pulsing off of their bodies.

"This is how they hide their massive underground facility from the world." Kid said walking down the row. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid it generates its own power with these…things, must be what they're bred for."

"Even the name is a clue," Aqualad explained, "the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth."

"This Cadmus creates new life to," Robin guessed as Zane landed next to Robin, "let's find out why." Hooking up to the computer system he pulled up the data scanning everything that flew past his screen, "They call them Genomorphs look at the stats on these things. Super strength, telepathy, razor claws, these are living weapons."

"They are generating an army, but for who?" Kid asked.

"Wait there's something else. Project KR." Robin groaned realizing that the files were too encrypted to read.

"Don't move!"

The four teens turned to see Guardian charge in with a bunch of small Genomorphs bouncing around him. Guardian stopped, recognizing the four in front of him, "Wait, Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash? Zane?"

"Least he got your name right," Robin teased going back to the file as the other three covered him.

"I know you," Aqualad said, "Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best."

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid demanded.

"I'm chief of security," Guardian answered, "you're trespassing, we can call the Justice League and figure this out."

"You think that the Justice League is going to be okay with Cadmus creating and breeding live weapons?" Zane asked eyeing the man carefully, just like the larger Genomorph, there was a smaller one sitting on the hero's shoulder.

"Weapons? What are you…" the Genomoph's horned glowed red "What have I?" Guardian groaned holding his head with a gloved hand, "My head." He looked up eyes blank ordering "Take them down hard. No mercy."

The Genomorphs, G-Elves if Zane remembered correctly from the file Robin had accessed, growled as they charged towards the four teens diving into the smoke that Robin had suddenly released in an attempt to capture the teens. Zane leapt into the air making a giant hand grab a G-Elf and slam it into a small group of others that tried to get to her. Taking off she cleared the smoke spotting Robin at a terminal. "What are you doing Wonder Boy?" Zane demanded landing down next to the boy. No warning about the smoke, who did he think he was with? Batman? There's no way that she, Kid, or Aqualad could read his mind about the situation and react accordingly.

"Way to be a team player,_ Rob_." Kid growled sliding to a stop on the other side of Robin.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked wincing when Zane slapped him over the head.

"What did you think we would do when you dropped a smoke bomb that blinded _both_ parties?" Zane growled as the door behind Kid slid open. Zane, Kid, and Robin ran into the elevator turning around to see Aqualad run towards them with a gaggle of G-Elves right behind him. Lifting her hand Zane created a green wall letting the creatures run into it as the Atlantean dived into the elevator and the door closed behind him.

The numbers continued to climb the further they went down. "We're going down?" Aqualad questioned.

"Dude out is up." Kid pointed out while pointing up at the ceiling.

"Excuse me? Project KR is down," Robin explained, "on sublevel 52."

"This is out of control," Aqualad bemoaned moving past Kid and Robin while rubbing the back of his neck, "perhaps, perhaps we should contact the League."

"Doing that will mean that we came all this way for nothing," Zane spoke up, hearing the typical ding of the elevator telling its occupants that they had reached their floor. The door slid open as they got ready to face whatever it was on the other side only to see the walls covered in a strange flesh like substance with purplish orbs dotting the wall. Without a word, Robin darted out of the elevator forcing the other three to follow.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked Robin as Zane followed behind him, floating several feet off the ground.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway number one or bizarre looking hallway number two?"

"Halt!"

The creature that Zane and Aqualad had seen earlier stepped out. Its horns glowing red as it lifted two cans in the air and flung it at the quartet. Kid and Aqualad ducked as Robin threw a small bat shaped disk and Zane created a shield to protect them from the blast. The Genomorph stopped the device levitating two more to send flying after the teens that escaped down one of the creepy hallways.

A doctor was walking out of a room when Kid turned the corner, sliding Kid managed to knock the woman over seeing that it was the project that had Robin interested. He picked up a heavy cylindrical tank and wedged it between the closing doors jumping in as the other three closed in. Aqualad turned seeing Guardian and the Genomorphs turn the same corner before kicking out the cylinder closing them off from their chasers. Robin was at another terminal disabling the door.

"We're safe, for now."

"We're trapped."

"Oh my god."

Robin and Aqualad turned to see Kid and Zane staring the tube in front of them.

"You guys may want to see this." Kid said pressing a button lighting up the area around and inside the tube. Inside was a teen that looked to be around Aqualad's age garbed in a white skin suit with a red 'S' symbol on his chest and looking remarkably like the famous and well-loved Superman if not a teenage version of the hero. Three small Genomorphs were in the tube with the Mini-Superman eyes closed and appeared to be in the same catatonic state as Mini-S was in.

Kid walked up standing next to Zane who dared for a closer look, "Big 'K' little 'r', the atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone?" Kid asked turning to Robin and Aqualad.

"Robin, hack."

"Right, right." Robin agreed hooking up to the terminal and pulling up the Project KR files, "Weapon designation 'Superboy' a clone forced grown in…_sixteen weeks_ from DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrected.

"No way the Big Guy knows about this," Kid agreed.

"I doubt that anybody from the Justice League knows about this." Zane chimed in, glancing over her shoulder to the sleeping Superboy.

Robin continued reading from the file, "Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty-four seven."

"And these, creatures?" Aqualad inquired pointing to the small Genomorphs on the screen in front of him and Robin.

"Genomorph gnomes," Robin answered, "telepathic, force feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else." Kid said, Zane moved away from the terminal back towards the sleeping Genomorph clone. "They're making a slave out of well Superman's son."

"Now we contact the League," Aqualad said, pressing the A symbol on his belt hearing nothing but static on the coms.

"No signal."

"We're in too deep," Kid muttered, "literally."

**Break**

Zane wrapped her arms around her waist staring up at Superboy, to be trapped and know of the outside world only by mental images is something that could never imagine. Turning around to where Robin, Aqualad, and Kid were standing she asked, "Can't we do something?"

"This is wrong." Kid agreed.

"We can't leave him like this." Robin said.

Aqualad looked at Robin, who was still connected to the terminal, ordering "Set him free. Do it."

Zane turned back to Superboy as Robin typed in the command to release Superboy. She stepped back as fog rolled across the ground, taking another when she saw Superboy's fist clench. Zane didn't know what kind of mood the boy would be in after waking up but she wanted to give herself some room to maneuver away from the boy if needed. A series of glowing red lights from the gnome's heads distracted Zane long enough for Superboy to move.

Reaching out Superboy grabbed the jacket of the black and green masked girl, easily lifting her in the air. She cried out for a bird before he threw her into a wall not even glancing at the dent she made before crashing into the ground unconscious.

_Zane._

One threat down, three more to go. Superboy launch himself at the boy with gills. He managed to get several punches in before the other two grabbed him by the arms. The one in yellow and red was easy to shake off.

_Kid Flash._

The other one was more persistent activating a device filled with choking gas, Superboy gripped his throat with his hands coughing. Barely catching the dark skinned teen kicking him in the chest, he barely felt the terminal against his back as he landed.

The smaller boy, similar in stature as the girl he took out, shot a Taser. Looking down at the two cord sticking out of his chest, Superboy grabbed them and yanked the other boy off his feet and towards him. Slamming the boy to the ground, Superboy placed a foot on the other boy's chest, trying to crush the cavity.

_Robin._

"Enough!" Superboy was suddenly sent flying back towards his pod as a water shaped weapon smashed into his own chest. It was easy enough for him to recover as he stood up and walked over to the only sidekick left standing. He was more of a challenge but Superboy won in the end.

_Aqualad._

Superboy looked at the four easily defeated sidekicks before walking past their fallen forms and pulled the locked door open, allowing Guardian, Dr. Desmond, and several Genomorphs entrance.

"Atta boy."

**Here we are, you and me, at the end**

**of the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it, please leave a review even if it's just a smile I'll take a smile, and if you have any questions please feel free to ask.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fireworks

**Collision of Worlds**

**Disclaimer: I don't even really own Ashlyn/Zane what makes you think that I own Young Justice?**

**Also before we begin I'd like to point out that Zane is Ashlyn's heroic counterpart. I mean the girl isn't going to run around with her fellow teammates talking to her and using her real name at this point Aqualad doesn't even know her real name.**

'_Telepathic thoughts'  
Regular thoughts  
-Ring talking to Zane/Ashlyn-_

**Chapter Two: Fireworks**

'_Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken_ now.'

Superboy watched the sidekicks wake up. Trapped in their own personal pod, the first one to wake was Robin, then Aqualad, and finally Kid Flash who was by far the nosiest one to wake up. Zane was strangely quiet and unmoving, probably still knocked out from him throwing her against the wall.

"What? What do you want?"

Superboy stared at Kid unmoving, unflinching. Soldier like, like the weapon that he was created to be. He was supposed to be back in his pod, Superboy wasn't really sure why he was still standing in front of the four. Was it curiosity? Was he curious about the sidekicks that were chosen by the heroes? No doubt they were kids, like he was. Being trained by the best to one day take over and carry the mantel and protect the human race from outsiders and even from themselves.

"Quit staring, you're creeping me out!"

"Uh, KF? How about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin growled before glancing at Zane, the girl once confessed to him that she was terrified of small spaces. Nearly falling out of the sky because one of the Green Lanterns had encased her in a small bubble during a training session and had panicked, deactivating the ring and falling through the bubble. She was awake, that Robin could tell, hands clenched tightly and no doubt poems, riddles, and music lyrics flying through her mind to try to cope with being in the pod.

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad, ever the calm one of the group, tried to reason with Superboy.

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us! How's that for…"

"Kid, please," Aqualad interrupted before Kid could go on a tangent, "be quiet now. I believe our new friend is not in full control of his actions."

Realizing that Aqualad was trying to distract and persuade Superboy, Robin pulled out a lock pick and began to fiddle with his restraints. Glancing at Zane, who was now silently talking to herself, knowing that it wasn't long before she finally succumbed to panic and they would be down a Green Lantern.

"What if I…what if I wasn't?" Superboy managed to get out as if this was the first time speaking. Zane opened her eyes, Superboy had a pleasant voice and was a better distraction than reciting _The Raven_ for the ninth time.

"_He can talk?"_ Kid asked, shocked.

"Yes…_he_ can," Superboy growled, glaring at Kid. Of course he could talk what kind of idiot does the speedster think he was?

Robin and Aqualad looked at Kid who said, "Not like I said 'it'."

"Still sounded like an insult." Zane muttered, drawing attention to herself.

"Zane, you're awake!"

"I've been awake for some time, hasn't Flash ever taught you how to wake up _silently_?" Zane asked leaning forward to look at Kid.

"When you move as fast as I do, you don't need to be worried about getting caught."

Sensing an argument about to break out, Aqualad directed the train of thought back to Superboy, "The Genomorphs taught you, telepathically."

"They taught me much," Superboy agreed, "I can read, write, I know the names of things…"

He sounded…sad, Zane couldn't help but have a little pity for the clone. For the kind of life that he was leading, knowing he was being powered by the sun's radiation but never felt the warmth of the light against his skin. To see the places and things inside his mind but unable to say that he saw them for himself.

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked, "Have they ever actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind, but…no I have not seen them." Superboy slowly answered.

"Seeing things with your own eyes is sometimes a better experience than seeing them in a book or TV." Zane said, smiling softly at Superboy, "The ancient cities of the Roman Empire, the gondolas in Venice, and the loud and busy streets of New York, real China towns." Superboy had drifted over to Zane as she listed the places he had only seen in his mind. "We can take you to those places."

"Do you know what you are?" Aqualad asked, "Who you are?"

"I am the Superboy," Superboy answered, the images vanishing from his mind as he stepped away from Zane, "a Genomorph, a clone made of the DNA from the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the Light."

_Well that doesn't sound ominous at all_, Zane thought glancing to see how far Robin had gotten in breaking free. It didn't look like he had gotten very far. Batman was going to be so angry with Boy Wonder when he found out.

"To be like Superman is a…worthy aspiration," Aqualad spoke, choosing his words carefully, "but like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod beyond Cadmus."

"_I live because of Cadmus!"_ Superboy growled, "Cadmus is my home!"

"Cadmus may have created you," Zane acknowledge, "but for your only purpose in life is to be a weapon is an empty and short life."

"_We_ can show you the sun." Robin chimed in seeing doubt begin to creep into Superboy's mind. Trust Aqualad and Zane to know just what to say to a person.

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight," Kid pointed out, "but we can show you the moon." He quickly added seeing Zane's glare of doom aimed in his direction.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman."

"No, they can't." Dr. Desmond walked in with the scientist from earlier and Guardian, each carrying a gnome on their shoulder. "They'll be otherwise…occupied. Activate the cloning device." Desmond ordered the scientist.

"Pass," Robin spoke, "Batcave is crowded enough."

"I doubt both GL's would be able to handle two of me." Zane commented, starting to feel the glass walls closing in around her, talking to Superboy was a good distraction and now that the Cadmus doctors and Guardian were there she couldn't concentrate on the boy.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" Desmond growled as if Robin and Zane hadn't said anything.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Suppy and 'it'?" Kid demanded as Guardian walked forward, placing a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"Help us." Aqualad pleaded. Superboy shrugged off Guardian's hand turning to give the hero a blank look.

"Don't start thinking now." Desmond ordered, the gnome hopping off his shoulder to land on Superboy's, gaining control over the boy. "See, you're not a _real_ boy, you're a weapon and you belong to me! Well to Cadmus. Same thing, now get back to your pod!"

"This one's heart rate is accelerating." The woman said, pointing to Zane's vitals.

"Don't worry about it." Desmond snapped.

Robin, Kid, and Aqualad turned to see perspiration beginning to form on the girls' forehead. With nothing to truly distract Zane, her fear of small spaces was making itself known. They could hear her humming a nursery rhyme and see her hands clenching and unclenching trying to relieve the stress that was building up from the fear. That didn't stop two metal arms shooting up from their feet, each armed with four metal syringes easily piercing their suits drawing their blood and electrifying them at the same time. Amidst the screams of pain Aqualad managed to speak, knowing that Superboy could hear him and need that extra push.

"_Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon, or a person, the choice is yours. But ask yourself: "What would Superman do?""_

Superboy stopped determination and finalization clear in his eyes.

He knew what Superman would do.

**Break**

She could feel the needles siphoning away her blood out of her body. Her uniform, which was normal comfortable and warm, began to rub against her skin wrong and grow hot. Paired with her increasing panic, her ring wasn't going to last in this condition for much longer. Forcing itself to draw back to try and preserve itself and revealing that Green Lantern Zane was really Ashlyn Johansson, the daughter of arms industrialist Victoria Johansson. That was the one thing that she feared more than small spaces that Zane would somehow reveal who she really was and endanger both her mother and her marine doctor father, Michael Johansson.

Through the cries of his teammates pain Aqualad could hear the metal door being ripped from its base. The pain stopped and the metal arms were pulled away allowing the four to gather their wits.

"I thought I told you to get back to your…" Desmond, Guardian, and the X Genomorph were shoved aside by Superboy as if they were simple rag dolls.

"_Don't_ give me orders." Superboy growled down at Dr. Desmond before turning to the four.

"You're here to help us or fry us?" Kid asked.

Superboy narrowed his eyes, but no heat vision "Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."

A loud hiss filled the room as Robin was dropped from his pod. Groaning he rubbed his wrists, "Finally, luckily Batman _isn't_ here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously?" Kid questioned, "That's what you're worried about? The whole _League_ will have our heads after tonight."

Robin, ignoring Kid, pushed a button opening the pods that still held the other three before turning to Superboy, "Free Zane and Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either."

"You might want to get Zane first," Aqualad spoke up, "it doesn't look like she fared well while being in the pod."

Zane wasn't moving or escaping by using her ring. Superboy moved towards the Green Lantern easily unlocking her and managed to catch her as she limply fell from her pod. Listening closely he could hear her heartbeat slowly moving towards a steady rhythm, but wasn't waking up. Her breathing was normal, and from what Superboy could see she didn't have any external injuries except for the four small holes where the needles had lodged in to pull her blood. Setting her down, Superboy went and freed Aqualad catching him so that he didn't fall face first.

"Thank you." Aqualad said, looking up at Superboy before straightening up himself.

"_What the hell was that?"_ Aqualad and Superboy turned to see Robin holding a small vial and Zane propped on one elbow while holding her nose with her free hand, glaring at Boy Wonder.

"Smelling salt." Robin answered, tucking away the vial and helped Kid pull the sole girl of the group up, "You and your ring good to go?"

Zane looked down at her ring grinning when it glowed, still charged. "We're good to go."

"You…you'll never get out of here," Dr. Desmond threatened as the group ran past him and the others, "I'll have you back in pods before morning."

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin sighed, throwing Batarangs towards the containers filled with their blood. Destroying any chance of Genomorphs versions of themselves running around.

"What is it with you and this 'whelmed' thing?" Kid asked as the duo turned to run.

Dr. Desmond stood up staring at the destruction caused by four explosions before turning around and ordering the gnome sitting on his shoulder "Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus."

"We are still 42 levels below ground," Aqualad said as Zane and Superboy ran behind him Robin and Kid easily catching up, "but if we can make it to the elevator…" several G-Trolls appeared in the hallway cutting the group off from the elevators. Looking behind them, they saw G-Elves emerging from the pods that were attached to the wall.

"Feeling 'whelmed' yet Wonder Boy?" Zane asked.

Robin didn't get a chance to reply or correct Zane as a G-Troll slammed his giant fists down barely missing the group. Stepping back Zane leapt into the air flying over the G-Troll as Aqualad, Kid, and Robin leapt and dodged the flailing limbs of the G-Troll that tried to hit them. Looking back, Zane saw that Superboy managed to knock one out before beginning to assault the other G-Troll.

"Superboy, our goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here." Aqualad called out.

"_You wanna escape?"_ Superboy yelled in rage, sending chills down Zane's spine. That was the voice of a dangerous opponent, someone who could probably easily take down several superheroes without even trying. If he was trained to do so. Landing next to Robin as Aqualad forced open the elevator doors, Zane watched Superboy toss a G-Troll into two others.

Floating out Zane watched as Robin used his grappling gun as Kid leapt to the ledged then onto the platform that Zane created. Superboy grabbed onto Aqualad and leapt up into the shaft flying up. Suddenly feeling gravity take over Superboy gasped, "I'm…I'm falling."

Thinking quickly, Robin threw a Batarang for Aqualad to grab a hold of to stop the rapid descent.

"Superman can fly," Superboy said failure lacing his voice, "why can't I fly?"

"Don't know," Kid answered, "but it does look like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound, still cool." Helping Superboy down.

"Thank you." Superboy whispered to Aqualad.

"Guys, this will have to be our exit." Robin yelled as the cart came flying down at them.

"Can't you stop it Zane?" Kid demanded.

"I could," Zane said as Aqualad and Superboy punched out the doors, "but the shockwave and pieces of falling metal would knock us out and send us crashing to our deaths in which Cadmus would then use our dead bodies to create clones."

"Oh," Kid muttered as more G-Elves and G-Trolls swarmed the hallway towards the five teens.

'_Turn left, brother.'_

"Go left." Superboy ordered as the hallway approached.

'_Turn Right.'_

"Right."

The group slowed down seeing that they ran into a dead end with only a single vent. "Great directions Suppy," Kid growled rounding onto Superboy, "you trying to get us re-podded?"

"No…I don't understand." Superboy explained turning to Aqualad, Robin, and Zane in confusion. He thought that the voice would help them escape from Cadmus. Was he wrong to trust the voice?

"Don't apologize," Robin exclaimed in excitement, "this is perfect!"

**Break**

"Kid that was my foot!" Zane growled feeling Kid grab onto her ankle for the third time.

"Sorry," Kid muttered before saying louder, "at this rate we'll never get out."

Superboy shushed Kid whispering, "listen." Turning his head to the side hearing the G-Elves crawling through the vent after them.

**Break**

"Someone," Dr. Desmond growled, "Robin I wager. Hacked our systems deactivating internal security cameras, but he neglected the motions sensors." They ran into the men's restroom as he continued with glee, "The Genomorphs are closing in, they are all coming out in here we have them cornered!"

Dr. Desmond, Guardian, and Dubbliex walked over to the vent looking up readying for when the sidekicks and Superboy to fall out the vent, only to have five G-Elves fall on top of them. Shoving the Genomorphs off of him, Dr. Desmond yelling, "He hacked the motion sensors!"

**Break**

"I hacked the motion sensors," Robin smugly proclaimed.

"Sweet." Kid cheered high fiving Zane who was grinning.

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin explained straightening up and accepting a half armed hug from Zane.

"But I finally got room to move." Kid grinned moving the goggles over his eyes before charging through to exit door. Using his speed to move up the levels and mow down any Genomorphs that happened to be in the way. A flash of green appeared in his vision as a large wall knocked the G-Elves into the wall and leaving them unconscious. Zane was flying up the middle of the spiraling staircase as Aqualad, Robin, and Superboy followed kid up the stairs.

"More behind us!" Robin yelled as Superboy finished climbing the staircase turned around, and used his strength to separate the column from the walkway.

Kid and Zane darted out of the emergency exit finding the hall lit with red lights and a warning siren going off. Kid ran down the hall seeing large heavy doors sliding shut. "Oh, crud." Kid gasped before hitting the wall and bounced back seeing Zane grunt when she too couldn't stop in time, floating away from the door gripping her shoulder in pain.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad guessed running over to Kid and Zane who dropped to her knees.

"Thanks," Kid groaned rubbing the back of his head, "my head didn't notice."

"What happened?" Robin asked, kneeling beside Zane.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder…again." Zane gritted through her clenched teeth, she had dislocated body parts before, such the punishment for taking mix martial arts lessons, her mother insistent on giving her every advantage she could have when fighting villains and various bad guys. Still, it never stops hurting when she accidently does dislocate something.

"Right," Robin muttered moving behind Zane, "we need a distraction, KF kiss Zane!"

"_What?"_

Zane yelped feeling her shoulder pop back into place, leaning away from the Boy Wonder she closed her eyes feeling her eyes water from the pain. Someone, she didn't know who, knelt beside her and placed a warm hand on her uninjured shoulder rubbing in small soothing circles. Looking over her shoulder where Robin was grinning sheepishly at her Zane asked, "Did you _have_ to say that?"

"You're welcome," Robin said, standing up as Kid helped Zane stand up and helped support her injured shoulder. Watching Aqualad and Superboy try to pull the doors open with their strength only to realize that the doors were too heavy for them to pull apart.

"Can't hack this fast enough," Robin growled in frustration as G-Trolls thundered out of a hall.

"Do you think you can make it?" Kid asked as Robin kicked open a door.

"As long as I don't lift anything." Zane answered following the speedster into another hallway. Only to stop at the number of G-Gnomes, G-Trolls, and G-Elves surrounding them. Zane watched as the G-Gnomes horns lit up then felt a pressure in her mind before the world around her turned black.

'_Perhaps, for the sake of all Genomorphs our brother Superboy should make up his own mind.'_

Waking from the trance, Superboy turned to Dubbliex thinking, _it was you._

'_Yes, brother.'_ Dubbliex answered, '_I set the fire and lured your new friends down to Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger…'_

'_And guided me. Why?'_

'_Because you are our hope_,' Dubbliex spoke, '_the Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers showing us the way to freedom.'_

A G-Gnome hopped off of Guardian, freeing him from the telepathic control he was under as Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, and Zanel woke up seeing that they were still surrounded by the Genomorphs but unharmed as well.

'_What is your choice brother?'_

"I…choose…freedom."

"Feels like, fog," Guardian whispered, "lifting."

The teens stood up as Aqualad looked to the hero, "Guardian?"

"Go." Guardian ordered, a fire blazing in his now clear blue eyes, "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not."

The Genomorphs parted revealing the scientist with a devious look on his face holding a vial of clear blue liquid, "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." Desmond downed the liquid in one gulp, the transformation instantaneous. Muscle mass grew, shredding the man's clothes before his skin too ripped away revealing new gray skin underneath. Red eyes set in black opened followed by a bellowing roar from the former doctor.

"Everyone back!" Guardian ordered before charging the former doctor, only to be knocked aside like a moth. Superboy fared better against the doctor, before being tackled through the roof and onto the first floor of Cadmus.

"Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin quipped launching his grappling gun.

"Do you think Lab Coat planned that?" Kid asked grabbing onto Robin's utility belt to hitch a ride to the first floor.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad mused stepping up on the platform that Zane had created, "You should stay out of this fight."

"I'm fine," Zane said flying out of the hole first before pulling Aqualad out, "I've actually done worse, and it was slightly dislocated, see?" she managed to lift her arm to shoulder level before lowering it.

Superboy had been fighting Desmond for several minutes before being grabbed by the legs and thrown towards his new friends. Kid Flash, Robin, and Zane managed to dodge his flying body but Aqualad was unfortunate and was knocked back with Superboy. Kid and Robin helped Aqualad and Superboy up as Zane encased Desmond in a bubble, lifting him to the ceiling before slamming him back down creating a crater on the floor.

"So glad we brought Zane with us." Kid muttered before Desmond broke out of the green bubble. Zane watched Kid, Superboy, and Aqualad knock Desmond onto his back as Robin threw some Batarangs that were knocked away by Desmond. She managed to get a hold of one of his arms preventing him from punching Superboy who he had pinned against a column providing an opening for Aqualad to attack. Desmond somehow managed to catch Aqualad's water mallet and threw him to the side before using the green clamp around his arm to toss Zane in the general direction of Aqualad.

Kid darted over grabbing onto one arm trying to help Zane and Aqualad. Desmond managed to shake him off and use him to slam Zane and Aqualad into separate columns. Sinking to the ground Zane gasped trying to get the knocked out air back into her lungs, hearing a large crash as Desmond attacked Aqualad.

"Of course, KF, Zane get over here!"

Zane pushed herself up and flew over to Robin who explained what the plan was as Superboy tangled with Desmond.

"Got it?" Robin asked the two.

"Got it." Kid confirmed taking off.

Zane caught Superboy before he could be slammed into the ground before taking care of her own column. Letting Robin explain the plan to Aqualad and Superboy as Kid distracted Desmond. She took care of her assigned columns and landed next to Robin watching Aqualad electrify Desmond. "Move!" Robin yelled as the Batarangs exploded over Desmond burring underneath the rubble.

Zane felt someone wrap an arm around her waist as white suddenly filled her vision. Her ring arm still free as a warm body cushioned her fall she created a dome over herself and her friends, protecting them from the collapsing building.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" Kid asked Zane once the noise and dust settled outside the shield.

Zane chuckled dryly wincing when Superboy moved, "You made this?" Superboy asked looking at the green energy surrounding him and the others.

"That's the power of will," Zane explained moving off of Kid, "but someone will have to move the rubble."

"What? Why?" Robin asked.

"My ring is down to three percent." Zane answered sheepishly showing them the blinking ring.

Superboy easily punched his way out, lifting the large piece of rubble looking around at the damage that they had caused.

"We…did…it." Aqualad gasped turning to Robin, Kid, and Zane. Zane sat cross legged at Kid and Robin's feet holding onto her shoulder grinning despite breathing heavily.

"Was there any doubt?" Robin asked high fiving Kid both wince when their injuries protested against such a movement.

"See," Kid called out to Superboy point up to the night sky, "the moon."

Zane smiled at the awed look on Superboys face wincing as she stood up and walked over to the four boys. Looking up at the moon she saw a figure flying towards them and knew their high of victory wasn't going to last very long. Not after what they did.

"Oh, and Superman," Kid grinned, "do we keep our promises or what?"

Zane watched as the entire Justice League landed around them, none looking too happy to be there. Catching both Green Lantern's attention she wasn't surprised to see both of them glaring at her for disobeying an order. Still she wasn't going to shy away just because she was their charge. She and the others had every right to investigate Cadmus. How were any of them to know if they were ready for the big league if they weren't allowed on more dangerous missions?

Superboy stepped past Zane looking up towards Superman as he held up the torn part of his solar suit revealing the red 'S' on his chest. Shock filtered across the man's face before contempt settled.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked already putting pieces together.

"He doesn't like being called an 'it'." Kid warned.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy spoke up, shock was on everybody's faces as they looked at each other. A clone? Of the most powerful man in the universe?

"Start talking."

Kid explained most of what happened, with Robin, Aqualad, and Zane adding their input of a certain event but otherwise stood next to each other silently counting their injuries and wondering what was going to happen next. Zane's shoulder started to make itself known again as the older heroes moved back to talk among themselves about the situation. Hawk Man and Women, Green Lantern John, Hal staying behind to look after Zane, and Captain Atom flew off with Desmond as Wonder Woman, Superman, and Martian Manhunter stood off to the side no doubt talking about what to do about Superboy.

"How is your shoulder?" Aqualad asked Zane, noticing that she was no longer trying to move it and kept it as close to her chest as possible.

"It's been worse," Zane muttered pulling out her hair tie letting her dark brown hair fall down to the middle of her back. She despised her hair down while being in costume but her arm was hurting too much to attempt to even pull her hair away from her face. "Some ice and painkillers and I'll be good as new." Aqualad didn't even believe her for a second.

"You probably reinjured it during the fight with Lab Coat." Kid said, taking the hair tie from Zane and pulled her hair back for her. It wasn't fancy or as neat as it was when they saw her yesterday afternoon but it was out of her face and that was all that mattered to Zane.

"Thanks," Zane grumbled as Superman walked over stopping in front of Superboy.

Superman sighed before addressing Superboy, "We'll…uh figure something out for you, the League will I mean. For now I'd better…make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." Turning around and took off to the sky leaving the rest behind.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman said walking towards the group with Hal, Flash, and Aquaman flanking him, "all 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear…"

"You should have called." Flash interrupted crossing his arms.

"End results aside we are not happy," Batman continued, "you hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry," Aqualad spoke up, "but we will."

"Aqualad, stand down."

"Apologies my king, but no." Aqualad said looking at Aquaman straight in the eye, "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the four of you…" Flash began.

"The Five of us," Kid interrupted, "and it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us." Robin spoke up stepping towards his mentor, "Or why teach us at all?"

"You got anything to add Zane?" Hal asked the silent member of the teens.

Zane looked up realizing that all eyes were on her, "One day it will be us defending the planet, not you. Doing what we did today will help us learn how to do it better for when the next time comes. No matter what you say we will do it again and again until you understand that we are not to be stopped."

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy questioned, "It's simple, get on board or get out of the way."

**Break**

_Mount Justice, July 8, 08:04 EDT_

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman explained to the five teens standing in front of him in civilian clothes, "we're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight." He turned to look at the teens almost growling, "You'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training. _I_ will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but covert." Batman answered.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash spoke up pointing to the symbol on his chest, "there's a reason why we have these big targets on our chest."

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman stepped in, "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team." Batman finished.

"Cool…wait six?" Robin asked.

Turning around Zane saw Martian Manhunter step forward with a young girl by his side with green skin and costume similar to Manhunters, "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

"Hi."

"Liking this gig more every minute." Kid muttered to Robin before focusing on Miss Martian, "Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash that's Robin, Aqualad, and Zane it's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martian said.

Kid, Aqualad, and Robin walked to the new team mate as Superboy and Zane hung back. "This is the part where you go up and say hi," Zane whispered to Superboy nudging him forward with her good arm, her left arm trapped in a sling for a few more days. Superboy glanced at Zane who grinned and walked towards the group followed by Superboy.

Miss Martian's top part of her uniform changed to red and black, similar to Superboy's t-shirt, "I like your t-shirt." Miss M said shyly glancing at Zane who grinned widely.

"Today is the day."

**Yay! Another chapter posted...and since I really don't have anything to say other than please review? You don't even have to log in to review and I'll accept a smile as a review. What can I say? I'm easy to please...and that sounds wrong -_-**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Chaprer 4: Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Collision of Worlds**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Young Justice**

**A/N: I don't have a beta, so this means I go back and reread every chapter before I post to correct any grammar errors. I am human so even I can't spot everything. Also I've notice that there are people favoring and putting this story on alert and I can't thank you enough for thinking my story is great...but can I get a review to go with that favorite and alert. I'm not going to hold my story hostage for reviews I don't operate like that and I've read some stories where authors stop posting because they're not getting reviews. I like this story and I'm already creating a draft for the second season and I have ideas of different heroes. So please enjoy and maybe drop a review...even if it's a smiley face?**

'_Telepathic thoughts'  
Regular thoughts  
-Ring talking to Zane/Ashlyn-_

**Chapter Three: Welcome to Happy Harbor**

**Recognize Robin B01, Kid Flash B03**

Robin and Kid Flash stepped out of the Zeta-beam in Mount Justice, dressed in street clothes the two friends ran over to Aqualad, Zane, Superboy, and Miss M were standing watching an icon of Red Tornado slowly approach the not so secret but it's really a secret base.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asked looking at Zane.

"What did he say?" Kid demanded.

Aqualad turned to the two, "He's arriving now."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid questioned running off to greet their supervisor, Robin not far behind him as the others followed at a more reasonable pace.

The hidden ramp lowered as the Team walked out to see Red Tornado touch down, Kid was the first one to call out in greeting wind whipping around the group.

"Greetings," Red Tornado's automated voice responded surveying the teens in front of him, "is there a reason you intercept me outside of the cave?"

"We hoped you have a mission for us." Aqualad answered.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

"But it's been over a week and…" Robin pointed out stopping when Red Tornado lifted his hand.

"You will be tested soon enough, for the time being simply enjoy each other's company." Tornado said.

"We don't come here to have wild parties," Zane said, gray eyes narrowing at the automated hero, "we're here because we are ready for more responsibility, not to be continued to be coddled like ten year olds."

"No," Tornado agreed, "but I am told that social interactions is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave."

"Keep busy." Kid muttered.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin demanded.

"Oh, I'll find out." Miss M turned to Tornado in an attempt of reading his mind, "I-I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine. Inorganic, I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though," Kid complemented, Zane rolling her eyes knowing that the speed demon was going to start flirting…the poor Martian, "so, uh, you know what I'm thinking right now?"

"Robin scoffed, "We all know what you're thinking now." Elbowing Kid in the side.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad darkly spoke sounding angry at the continuation of being treated like a child when he knew that he, Zane, Robin, and Kid proved to the Justice League that they were no longer children.

Zane shoved her hands into her black hoddie's pocket scuffing the heel of her cowboy boot into the ground glancing at Aqualad out of the corner of her eyes, "It won't be like this for long, it can't." she muttered to the Atlantean as Miss M lead the group back inside the cave talking about the wonders of the cave.

"What makes you so sure?" Aqualad questioned.

"Think about it," Zane pointed out starting to walk back into the cave, "every day someone tries to steal something or take over the planet, sooner or later something will come up that none of the League members can do because they're iconic. They will be recognized if they go anywhere, while we blend into the backdrop, into the shadows."

Zane and Aqualad caught up to the group as Miss M and Superboy led them around the cave, showing them the back door, the workout rooms, media center, and other room Miss M thought was interesting.

"I smell smoke." Superboy said after a while.

Beside Zane, Miss M gasped, "My cookies!" before flying back to the kitchen where she quickly pulled out little blackened husks of what was once supposed to be cookies. "I was trying out Granny Jones' recipe from episode 17 of…" the Martian laughed nervously, "uh, never mind."

"I'd bet they'd have tasted great," Robin assured her before turning to Kid, "he doesn't seem to mind."

Zane blanched in disgust seeing Kid eat the burned cookies. Kid looked around seeing all eyes on him before saying sheepishly with a full mouth, "I have a serious metabolism."

"Does an iron stomach come included?" Zane asked stepping back to avoid the flying crumbs.

"I'll…make more?" Miss M said, glad that the cookies weren't going to waste.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad spoke up politely.

"Thanks Aqualad." Miss M responded looking down crestfallen that she had burned the treats. She wanted to make a good first impression on her new team and what did she do? She went and burned the cookies.

"We're off duty," Aqualad pointed out, "call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally," Wally said a dreamy tone lacing his voice, "see I already trust you with my secret ID."

"And how does he not get kidnaped while running with Flash?" Zane whispered to Robin who smirked.

"Unlike Mr. Dark glasses over here, Batman has forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anybody his real name, and that's his friend slash secret girlfriend Ashlyn." Wally continued despite Robin glaring at him through his sunglasses. Ashlyn's glare was more pronounced since she wasn't wearing sunglasses as her gray eyes narrowed at the red head.

"Mine's no secret, it's M'gann M'orzz," M'gann said proudly before realizing that her name must have sounded strange to the humans standing in front of her, "but you can call me Megan. It's an earth name, and I'm on earth now."

Getting tired of the constant flirting and warm fuzziness of the group, Superboy turned to make a silent exit figuring that none of them would miss the nameless Superboy.

'_Don't worry Superboy, we'll find you an earth name too.'_

"Get out of my head!" Superboy yelled glaring at Megan.

'_W-what's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically.'_

Realization dawned on Kaldur as his new teammates wince and gasped in pain of having their minds invaded by an alien he turned to Megan, "M'gann stop."

The pressure eased off of everybody's mind Robin placing a hand on Ashlyn's shoulder as she pinched the bridge of her nose, silently asking if she was alright. She reached up with her free hand to gently squeeze his hand, she was going to be fine.

"Things are different here on earth," Kaldur explained, "here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus's creepy little psychic G-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." Kid quipped pointing at Superboy.

"I didn't mean to…"

"Just. Stay. Out." Superboy growled before walking away.

"Hello, Megan," Megan suddenly spoke up, "I know what we can do." Megan took off making Ashlyn wonder if the girl had an emotional range of a spoon or was just that thick skinned. She was leaning more to the spoon theory, but that was going to stay safely tucked away in her mind. She watched Megan fly past her back towards Superboy, stopping to watch Ashlyn was happily surprised to see Superboy appearing behind Megan. Grinning at Megan, Ashlyn caught up to the other three walking beside Robin.

**Break**

"It's my Martian bio ship." Megan proudly proclaimed.

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow at the pod sitting innocently on the hanger. She learned not to judge anything alien by its looks alone, knowing that there were some strange means of transportation out in the universe. Still, she couldn't help but think it was rather small, it would make sense seeing that it was only Megan using it.

"Cute," Kid mused, "not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest silly, I'll wake it." Megan waved her hand apparently waking her ship. It spun around a ramp extending to the ground for easy access.

"Okay that is cool." Ashlyn exclaimed as the ship look more like a ship.

"Well, are you coming?" Megan asked the others, smiling just a little at their shocked faces.

Inside they watched as chairs and control panels morphed from the ship itself, Robin and Kid looked at each other before darting to a seat like children eager for their first ride at a carnival. Ashlyn sat down in the seat next to Kaldur, jumping when she was suddenly strapped in.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors."

The ship took off, turning over as it climbed into the sky. Ashlyn looked out the window grinning, flying had to be one of the best perks of being a Green Lantern to Ashlyn. Unlike her marine father Ashlyn was more interest in the sky, and after she became a Green Lantern she spent as much time as she could just flying around. It was Hal that first took her into space, showing her the view of earth that only few ever got to see in person, and it was the first time she caught a glimpse of the Watchtower. Though she didn't know it was the Watchtower at the time.

"Incredible." Robin cheered turning to Megan smiling.

Wally sighed, staring at Megan dreamily, "She sure is. I mean the ship, which like all ships is a she." He trailed off crossing his arms defensively mentally kicking himself for messing up.

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." Robin smirked.

"Dude!" Wally cried out in embarrassment.

As that was going on behind the three, Kaldur leaned closer to Superboy so that their conversation could remain semi-privet. "I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking: you overreacted and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry."

Superboy glanced at Ashlyn who smiled encouragingly hearing Megan, Robin, and Wally talking about Superboy. Ashlyn glanced at the Kryptonian who stared straight ahead.

"Hey," Robin said, knowing a sure way to change the subject before it became uncomfortable, "how about showing us a little Martian shape shifting?"

Ashlyn, Kaldur, and Superboy turned around as Megan stood up from the captain's chair and shifted into a very feminine version of Robin in his costume, then changed to a female version of Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked.

Ashlyn was about to comment when Megan shifted into her in her Green Lantern uniform winking and throwing up two fingers in a peace sign before returning to her normal appearance. Sitting back down at the captain's chair as Robin clapped, "Impressive, but you know you're not gonna exactly fool anyone with those, except for Ashlyn you can pass her off flawlessly."

"You would know that, wouldn't you?" Wally teased seeing a light blush dust across Robin's face.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." Megan explained, glancing at Ashlyn she figured Robin and Wally would find it funny, but she wasn't so sure about the girl she had only met two times. However, Ashlyn smiled at the Martian, silently letting the girl know that she didn't mind her morphing into the young Lantern, before turning to Superboy and quietly answered his whispered question. Megan knew that Ashlyn was the same age as Robin, but from the way she carried herself made her seem older than she really was. She was curious to know what happened that made Ashlyn so guarded but was afraid that she would be invading her privacy and after the fiasco in the kitchen earlier Megan didn't want to hurt or bring up unwanted memories.

"And your clothes?" Kaldur asked.

"They're organic like the ship," Megan explained holding up the pink jacket, "they respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they are the only ones."

_One step forward, two steps back_, Ashlyn thought her eyes narrowing at Superboy. Megan already felt bad enough there was no point in reminding her every five seconds.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Man Hunter does?" Wally asked, hoping this would distract her.

"Density shifting? No, it's a very advance technique." Megan answered.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," Robin pointed out smugly knowing that his friend couldn't do the trick, "when he tries it; bloody nose."

"Dude!"

Megan smiled, "Here's something I can do: camouflage mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly, I'm sending coordinates."

"Received, adjusting course."

"Tornado's keeping us busy again." Robin scoffed.

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy," Megan pointed out as she steered the ship to the power plant, "we should find out what caused the alert."

"I think I know the cause." Superboy said looking past Ashlyn to the tornado flying towards them. Ashlyn gripped the panel in front of her as the ship was sucked into the tornado. Megan managed to land the ship allowing everyone to disembark.

"Robin, are tornado's common in New England?" Kaldur asked looking behind him seeing that Boy Wonder was gone, "Robin?"

Boyish laugher filled the air as Ashlyn muttered, "You could just slap him sometimes."

"But he was just here." Megan said turning to Ashlyn who was already flying towards the power plant as the windows exploded outward raining glass onto the ground. Barely managing to catch Robin with a large green baseball glove coming from her power ring.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked landing next to Robin.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kinda rough!" Robin responded watching Superboy leap towards the attacker.

"My apologies," the attacker spoke up, "you may address me as Mister Twister." Creating miniature twisters from the devices underneath his arms tossing Superboy into the air throwing him into the wall. Ashlyn helped Robin stand up her ring switching her street clothes with her Lantern uniform. As one, Wally, Kaldur, Megan, and Ashlyn charged Mister Twister.

Wally was the first teen to reach Mister Twister only to get tossed out the power plant by a gust of wind created by Mister Twister, another blast of twisters sent Megan and Kaldur crashing into support beams. Ashlyn managed to create a personal bubble floating back to land next to Robin.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero." Twister sneered, "I was not however expecting children."

"We're not children!" Robin growled throwing a bomb then an exploding Batarang.

Twister saw and easily destroyed the bomb and didn't seem disturbed that a small beeping device had embedded itself into his chest plate, "Objectively you are," Twister retorted flicking away the weapon "have you no adult supervision, I find your presence here quite _disturbing_."

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed," Robin replied, "let's see if you're more _turbed_ once we kicked your can!"

Megan forced a piece of machinery down spilling steam onto Twister. Superboy used the steam to cover his own attack. A large gust of wind had Superboy flying back towards the group crashing into Megan, Kaldur and Robin managed to dodge the two sprinting towards Twister who had created two small fat twisters just high enough to be over their heads and strong enough to pull them into their current and throw them together.

"Indeed, that was quiet turbing." Twister said flying up only to crash into a green wall that wrapped itself around forming a sphere around him. Turning around Twister saw Ashlyn floating at eye level, her right hand extended out the Lantern Ring glowing from use. Summoning the wind Twister tried to break out but found that he was still in the green bubble. "You may be more of what I am looking for." Twister told Ashlyn as the speed of the wind inside the bubble picked up.

Ashlyn gritted her teeth, feeling the strain the wind was putting on her construct. Knowing her creation was about to break she spun around slinging Twister out of the power plant. The main objective was to get him away from civilians that were still trapped in the power plant.

Outside Wally saw Twister crash into the ground staying down for a second before slowly getting up. Adjusting his goggles, Wally ran towards Twister cutting him off from his retreat, "What did you do to my team?"

"Embarrassed them largely." Twister bragged creating another one of his namesake to whisk Wally away from him, expecting to crash into something Wally braced for impact.

"I got you Wally!" Megan proclaimed having used her telekinesis to keep him from colliding into the wall.

"I would have thought that you all learned your limitations by now."

"What do you want?" Kaldur yelled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Twister questioned flying into the air, "I'm waiting for a real hero."

"Read his mind," Kaldur ordered Megan, "find a weakness."

"I thought that I wasn't supposed to do that!" Megan was confused, Kaldur said that it was a bad thing trying to read other people's thoughts and now he was telling her to read Twister's mind?

"It's okay with the bad guy!" Robin snapped. He was already on edge with the Twister deal and when he got up from the first assault he couldn't find Ashlyn anywhere. The rest of the team was outside so where was the female Green Lantern?

"Nothing, I'm getting nothing!" Megan exclaimed before it dawned on her, "Hello Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android and how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

"Red Tornado sent us here."

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough, this is his test." Robin growled, "Something to keep us busy." But where was Ashlyn?

"Speedy called it, we're a joke." Wally grumbled in disappointment, he really wanted the Team to mean something.

Kaldur punched his hand in frustration turning to Twister angrily.

"This game? So over." Wally continued following Kaldur to confront Twister.

"We know who you are and what you want!" Robin spoke up to be heard over the wind.

"So let's end this."

"Considered it ended." Twister darkly answered holding his hands up to the sky creating dark thunderous clouds

"An impressive show," Kaldur called out, "but we will not indulge you, we will not engage."

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally questioned as the sky darkened and the wind picked up speed.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic." Twister scoffed before sending down blue lighting expecting to hear screams of pain, but there was nothing. As the dust settled, Twister could see a flicker of green energy surrounding the teens centering on the teen who managed to send him flying.

"Where were you?" Superboy yelled at the Lantern.

"Is that blood?" Robin questioned in panic seeing blood stains on her hands.

"This is not Red Tornado." Ashlyn growled as another barrage of came crashing down on her shield. "The League would never condone a test where innocent civilians could get hurt or die." Her shield flickered away as Twister used his wind to pull Ashlyn away from the group.

"It would appear to be that you are the most capable of your team." Twister stated wrapping his metal arms around her waist trapping her arms by her side. Lighting crashing around the two as Ashlyn could hear her teammates shouting her name. "So I will eliminate you first." Ashlyn screamed when a bolt of lightning struck both her and Twister. Her ring managed to protect her from the electrical damage but not from the crushing that Twister was doing. When she passed out Twister held her out by her jacket, "Predictably easy." Twister said throwing her towards the Team not caring if she was caught or not.

Superboy leap up catching Ashlyn before she could hit the ground hard. Looking up at Robin who had quickly moved towards them, "She's still breathing and it doesn't look like she took any damage from the lightning." An explosion tore apart the ground beneath their feet sending them flying back from Twister.

**Break**

_-Wake up Ashlyn. You need to wake up! Wake up you stupid human!-_

Ashlyn opened her eyes seeing that she was staring up at the now bright blue sky. Sitting up Ashlyn looked at the carnage around her before spotting Megan alone with the distant sound of fighting. "You're awake!" Ashlyn grunted as she was suddenly swept up into a hug. "I'm so sorry, I'm glad that you're okay."

"Megan? Where are the boys?" Ashlyn asked looking down realizing that she had been covered by Robin's jacket. Well…that was nice of him?

"They went to go fight Twister…they insisted that I stay behind." Megan explained looking down at her hands. How could she been so stupid? Realize that Mister Twister wasn't Red Tornado? If she had then Ashlyn wouldn't have been hurt, this was all her fault.

"Megan, you made a mistake, that doesn't mean that everything is your fault." Ashlyn said seeing the turmoil in the Martian's eyes. "None of us knew that there were any other androids out there besides Red Tornado that can generate wind."

"But you got hurt." Megan pointed out.

Ashlyn shrugged, "Part of the job and my ring protected me from the electrical damage."

The two were silent Ashlyn going over any injuries, there wasn't much since the ring did a fabulous job of protecting her from any major injuries. Turning to Megan, Ashlyn moved to sit on her knees, "Megan you said earlier that you couldn't read his mind?"

"Yes?" Megan said slowly watching the grin settle on her friends' face.

"I have a plan, but it all depends on how well you can shift into a male."

"It's hard, but not impossible." Megan answered, listening with rapt attention as Ashlyn began to explain her plan.

Megan watched Ashlyn pilot the ship, making it spin and dive, getting used to the mental controls that are used to fly the ship. '_You are doing very well'_, Megan praised through the mental connection between the two girls. Inside the ship Ashlyn grinned watching the earth spin.

'_Thanks',_ Ashlyn responded, _'now Megan, are you positive that you didn't read anything from Twister?'_

'_There was nothing, Twister is inorganic which means that what you are planning will work'_, Megan answered flying towards the fight.

'_Alright, lets end this before more people get hurt,'_ Ashlyn activated camouflage mode before splitting off from Megan, _'it's all on you, good luck.'_

'_Listen to me, all of you.'_

Wally and Robin winced as Megan's voiced filtered through their minds.

"What did we tell you?" Superboy snapped.

'_You know Superboy, I pride myself on being patient but please just for a little bit put your insecurities on the back burner and _listen_ to what she has to say or I swear on all that's sane in the world…'_ Ashlyn let the threat hang in their minds as she used the ship to protect people as they escaped the area.

"I haven't heard her this pissed since that incident with Speedy." Robin grumbled.

"What incident?" Wally asked turning to his friend.

"Nothing, don't ask." Robin quickly answered realizing that Ashlyn had never told their friend about the incident. Now Robin knew that Wally was curious as to what happened between the Lantern and the Archer. Now he was going to bug Ashlyn until she caved and told him.

'_I know! I know I messed up, but Zane and I know what to do please trust us.'_

"Hit the showers boys." Red Tornado ordered as he landed in front of Mister Twister, "I was hoping that you can handle this, clearly you cannot."

"But we got a plan now." Robin protested.

"The subject is not up for debate." Red Tornado said as the boys stared at him for a second before dispersing leaving Red Tornado with Mister Twister.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up." Twister commented.

"I'm here now."

Ashlyn watched from the ship as Twister and Tornado duked it out using tornados. Looking around as the last of the civilians left the area towards safety Ashlyn landed the ship far enough that she could see the team following the plan. She flew over landing next to Robin as Megan slammed the large bolder on the man that fell out of the suit.

"M'gann, no!" Aqualad yelled, shocked that the Martian would do such a thing to a human.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on earth we don't _execute_ our captives!" Robin snapped getting into Megan's face.

A loud piercing whistle silenced whatever the boys had to say, everyone turning to Ashlyn. "Boys, before you continue to jump down Megan's throat for _my_ plan. There was no human inside the suit." She used the ring to lift the boulder revealing the crushed android.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind," Megan explained as they walked over to the android for a closer look.

Wally picked up one of the eyeballs with a grin, "Cool, souvenir."

"I asked Megan to try one more time before we implemented the plan," Ashlyn continued, "when she confirmed that there wasn't anybody living inside Twister we went ahead with the plan."

"We should have had more faith in you," Kaldur said placing a hand on Megan's shoulder looking at Ashlyn, "in both of you."

"Yeah," Wally agreed, "you two rocked this mission. Get it? Rocked?"

"Ignore him, we're all just turbed you're on the team." Robin said turning to Ashlyn who held out his black jacket to him.

"Thanks…for the jacket…you didn't have to." Ashlyn smiled tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear as Robin slipped on the jacket. Smiling as he did so. It smelled like honeysuckle and vanilla.

Megan smiled at the two, despite Ashlyn being slightly taller than Robin they would make a cute couple in her mind. "Thanks," Megan laughed, "me too."

**Break**

_Mount Justice_

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur told Tornado.

"Agreed."

Ashlyn looked over Robin's shoulder at the many wires that had made up the android. She was sore, but looking underneath her shirt when none of the boys were looking she didn't see any developing bruises. Over all she was proud of herself, now she can shove the fact that she walked away without a scratch or bruise in Guy's face. That man always pointed out how she always gotten hurt in some way.

"Is that why you wouldn't help up?" Megan questioned, drawing Ashlyn away from the android on the examination table.

"No," Tornado answered, "this was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

"But if you're in danger…" Megan trailed off.

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado spoke turning around to walk away, signaling that the debate was over.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash would have jumped right in to fix things." Wally pointed out.

"Guess if we're going to have a babysitter a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin mused.

"Dude! Harsh." Wally whispered.

"And inaccurate," Red Tornado called out, not turning to the teens, "I have a heart; carbon steel alloy." He then turned to Robin and Wally, "I also have excellent hearing."

"Ah, right sorry," Robin grimaced, "I'll strive to be more accurate."

"And more respectful." Kaldur added.

Seeming to accept this form of an apology Tornado turned and left the group, Wally and Robin talking about how Speedy was wrong about the Team as they headed to the kitchen area for food. Kaldur, Superboy, M'gann, and Ashlyn looking at each other.

"There's more to this isn't there?" Kaldur questioned.

"There could be," Ashlyn answered with a shrug, "however let's think about it tomorrow. Right now I'm more concern that Wally is going to eat everything before we can get something."

**Yay another chapter completed!**


	5. Chapter 5: Drop-Zone

**Collision of Worlds**

'_Telepathic thoughts'  
Regular thoughts  
-Ring talking to Zane/Ashlyn-_

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters and know that they still apply to this one**

**Again I'm only human and I apologize for missing any grammar errors.**

**Chapter Four: Drop Zone**

"Santa Prisca, this island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid," Batman explained to the Team the holographic computer screens displaying the information, "a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name 'Venom'. Infrared heat signatures indicate that their factory is operating at full capacity but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicitly cut off. That's where this Team comes in." Batman turned to face the young group standing before him and Red Tornado, "This is a covert recon mission _only_. Observe and report, if the Justice League needs to intervene it will. The plan requires two drop zones."

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked looking at Batman.

Batman and Red Tornado looked at each other before looking back at the group before them, "Work that out between you."

_Caribbean Sea, July 22, 20:08 ECT_

Zane frowned glancing around at her Team. Decide among themselves on who the team leader would be? What is Batman thinking telling a group of superpower teenagers to choose a leader? Miss M and Superboy were out of the running, they were to inexperience and in Superboy's case too hot headed. Kid's attention span was short at best unless there was a real threat to contend with, not someone who can view all the angles and adjust a plan accordingly. She and Robin had the most experience in plan making and making stuff up on the fly…but they were only thirteen years old too young to lead any kind of team just yet and with Zane being a Green Lantern she could be called away to Oa.

That just left Aqualad. Glancing at the Atlantean out of the corner of her eye. He was calm, despite the arguments that broke out around him, level headed, and didn't let hiccups in the mission deter him from adapting his plans, if Zane had to choose she wouldn't mind following Aqualad.

"Drop zone 'A' in 30." Miss M warned.

Robin turned in his seat to watch Aqualad and Zane stand up from their seats which quickly melted away giving the two more room to move around. Aqualad pressing the A on his belt to change his costume into stealth mode as Zane, who would be providing back up for Aqualad, closed her eyes concentrating on darkening the green on her uniform. Aqualad looked at Zane who opened her eyes and nodded the Atlantean turned to Megan, "We're ready."

"Putting Bio-ship in camouflage mode."

Zane stood next to Aqualad as a large circle opened up at their feet big enough for both of them to jump. A soft green glow surrounded Zane hovering a quarter of an inch off of her body, during training she found that she could create a flexible shield that allowed her to fly underwater and still be able to breath, if only for a short period of time. In synch both Aqualad and Zane dove from the ship and into the cold water below swimming past floating mines and through the cut in the fence that Aqualad made. Reaching the heat and motion sensor device Zane stood guard as Aqualad inserted a tube watching the blinking red light stay lit up.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched," Aqualad informed the rest of the team, "data is now on a continuous loop move in." Aqualad stood up catching Zane's attention silently motioning to the forest. Zane nodded once darting into the forest with Aqualad behind. Pausing when they heard a faint tremor deeper in the forest. Zane looked up at Aqualad both knowing it was Superboy.

"_Aqualad, Zane, drop B is go."_

"Make for the factory," Aqualad ordered as Zane looked up at the steep side of the cliff, "We'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."

"When is he going to learn?" Zane whispered.

"I've heard that Kryptonian's have thick skulls." Aqualad quipped allowing Zane to lift them up to higher ground. "Who do you think should be the leader of the Team?"

Zane was honestly surprised that Aqualad would ask her, "Superboy's temper gets in the way, Miss M is too inexperienced and Kid's attention span is shorter than a Nat's when Miss M is within speaking distance," she explained, "Robin does have the most experience on the team."

"So do you," Aqualad pointed out, "you were a Green Lantern since you were ten."

"Actually I'm on trial bases with the GL Corp," Zane whispered, "I'm not officially on the GL rosters until I turn twenty one. That was the deal that my father insisted on when the he talked face to face with the Guardians, I don't know what he exactly said because I was sick at the time so I had to stay on earth. To give me time to be trained and be comfortable in the role. However, Robin and I are too young…we're only thirteen we can't lead teams yet."

"I thought you said that when you turn eighteen that you become an official Green Lantern." Aqualad turned to Zane who raised an eyebrow. Zane had explained to Superboy, Aqualad, and Miss M her standing within the Green Lanterns.

"At eighteen I choose if I want to join the Corp or not," Zane explained, "after that there's the official training I will get from one of the Lanterns on Oa and when I turn twenty-one my name is added along with the rest of the Lanterns, until then I'm just some girl with a powerful ring. Now as to who should lead the Team…I think you should."

"Me?"

Zane nodded with a smile, "You're the most level headed out of all of us and you're detail oriented. You have my vote as the Team leader."

Aqualad was silent for several minutes before speaking again, "We should go meet with the others."

"Right." Zane muttered knowing that the older teen needed to think on what she said, silently following Aqualad as he led both of them towards the factory.

"Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared," Aqualad ordered into the coms, "see if you're being tracked."

Both listened to the report of two groups that were going to meet each other before the popping of guns firing could be heard, "Swing wide, steer clear."

"_Yeah, yeah, just as soon as I find Robin."_

Zane slid to a stop wide eyed in a growing panic, "What do you mean 'just as soon as I find Robin'? He isn't with you?"

"_He went solo and disappeared."_ Zane heard Kid explain as Aqualad grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward.

"Kid!" Zane gasped hearing Kid slip on some mud and the gun fire fell silent for a second before resuming no doubt aiming at him. Reaching the small clearing Aqualad and Zane landed in front of two men garbed in red robes try to escape, Aqualad took one down using his sorcery as Zane locked the other in a sleeper hold. Holding him down until he stopped moving.

**Break**

"I recognize those uniforms," Robin said once both parties were tied up and unconscious, "they belong to the Cult of Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Aqualad pointed out.

"Agreed, and since there's clearly no love between the cultist and those goons I'm betting that Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Robin concluded sounding sure and smug at the same time.

"We get it," Kid stepped in, "Kobra wanted super cultist. Mystery solved, radio Bats and we'll be home in time…"

"These cultist aren't on Venom," Robin butted in, "Kobra's hording the stuff. We don't leave, not until I know why."

"Until _you_ know why?" Kid questioned bending down to get into Robin's face.

"This team needs a leader."

"And it's you? Dude you're a thirteen year old kid who ducked out on us without a word." Kid snarled.

"And you're a mature fifteen?" Robin laughed, "You blew our cover first chance you got!"

Miss M turned to Superboy and asked, "Don't you want to lead?"

Superboy scoffed and shook his head glancing at Miss M, "You?"

"After the Mister Twister fiasco," Miss M pointed out.

"You did alright," Superboy insisted giving Miss M a small smile watching the Martian blush.

Zane raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on the two, they were adorable together. Robin and Kid continued to argue when Zane noticed that Superboy tensed and cocked his head to the side slightly as if he was listening to someone talking. Turning around she spied Bane whispering to one of his grunts, Robin had started to teach her how to lip read and so only caught a few words. Thankfully, being raised in a house filled with workers that spoke the language, Zane could speak Spanish to a certain degree so she managed to catch a few words. Just don't count on her if you were dropped off in the middle of Mexico.

Superboy caught Zane's eye nodding over to the tree where they tied up the none cultist group, Zane nodded before she turned around and walked past the pacing Kid and Robin as the man in the black and white mask chuckled, "Such clever _niños_, but you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Miss M knelt down so she was eye level with Bane, "There is a secret entrance," she confirmed, "but he's also hiding something."

"Ah, ah, ah, _chica_," Bane grinned at Miss M, "Bane is not that easy."

"He's mentally reciting _fútbol_ scores in _Español_ this could take a while." Miss M explained turning to the others.

"It's not complicated," Bane said, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

_-Do not trust him…he stinks of drugs and betrayal.-_

Zane glanced down at her ring with a raised eyebrow. How in the universe she ended up with ring that claimed it could smell was beyond her. Still, the ring was right Bane couldn't be trusted but they had no choice, not if the Team wanted to know what Kobra is doing with all the Venom. Silently, Zane walked in-between Kid and Robin feeling the argument from before was left unfinished. Bane eventually led them to a cliff overlooking the factory, stepping to the side allowing the Team to take a look for themselves.

Robin pulled out a pair of small red binoculars looking down at the cult group moving a large supply out to the landing deck, "Look at all that product," Whispered Robin, "a buy is going down but if Kobra isn't selling to the usual suspects then…"

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad finished.

"Just what I was thinking."

"Yeah," Robin laughed, "you're the thinker." Robin yelped rubbing his ear turning back to glare at Zane only to falter when Zane had a look of disappointment. That was new. Robin had never seen Zane express disappointment, humor, embarrassment, anger, determination, sadness, mild irritation, but disappointment was never one that he would associate with Zane or her civilian counterpart Ashlyn. It just wasn't them.

"Will you two please stop arguing?" Zane asked looking at both Kid and Robin sounding…tired. "We need to focus on the mission and we can't do that when both of you are squabbling like five year olds."

"He started it." Kid grumbled wincing expecting Zane to glare at him.

"I honestly don't care who started it anymore," Zane said, "just stop bickering so we can finish this."

Zane didn't give either boy time to come up with another excuse as she turned and walked over to Miss M and Superboy who were watching Bane move an large bolder away from a hidden entrance. Dusting off his hands Bane turned to the teens and said, "Answers are this way." Before walking into the dark cavern.

"So now _el luchador_ is our leader." Kid snapped wincing when Zane walked past him expecting to get slapped. Though that didn't stop Robin from slapping him over his head as he walked after Zane.

'_Are you alright Zane?'_ Miss M asked before realizing that she was talking in someone's mind again, _'I'm sorry I didn't…'_

'_Its fine,'_ Zane responded cutting Miss M's apology off before it could pick up steam, _'just don't make a habit of it…and I'm fine…I'm just tired of watching Kid and Robin try to fight for team leader.'_

Not long after they reached a metal door leading into the factory. Robin peaked out seeing that no one was in sight, "All clear," he whispered before darting out and disappearing.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" questioned Bane.

"No," Aqualad sighed, "he just does that."

Kid Flash pulled down his darken goggles, "Stay put, I'll get our Intel and be back before Boy Wonder."

"Wait, Kid!" Aqualad called out to late as Kid took off disappearing into the factory.

"Great chain of command." Bane sarcastically quipped turning to look at the four that remained behind.

**Break**

"That's a big shipment." Zane commented looking at all the crates being unloaded.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line." Superboy pointed out, "They're not touching this Venom."

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss M suggested.

"Maybe they did something to the new Venom, changed the chemical compound of the new Venom to make it different from this Venom in front of us." Zane guessed.

Superboy looked up hearing a distant whirl of helicopter blades, "Helicopter's coming." The others fell silent straining to hear what Superboy is hearing. No later the sound of a helicopter approaching the landing strip.

**Break**

Miss M hovered over the group listening to the blond talk about being able to go toe to toe with the Justice League with the new Venom. _'Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now.'_

Inside the factory, up above on a catwalk Superboy, Zane, Aqualad, and Bane waited for Miss M to get back to them with Intel on who was backing the Kobra Cult. Aqualad opened his eyes in shocked, "Sportsmaster."

"He's the backer?" Zane questioned, "How did he get the money to pull this off?"

"Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?" Aqualad growled in frustration hearing nothing but static on the coms, "Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid, coms jammed we need a plan now."

"I have a suggestion." Bane said before leaping off the catwalk landing in-between two Kobra cultist knocking one out as the other tried to fire his weapon at Bane.

"Do we just attract people who do stupid stunts?" Zane demanded creating a shield around herself, Superboy, and Aqualad to protect them from ricocheting bullets. "Or is that just Robin and Kid?" The sound of crashing windows had the three teens turning around as a Blockbuster Venom Mammoth landed on the catwalk breaking it. Zane flew into the air as Aqualad and Superboy landed in front of Bane.

Superboy charged towards Mammoth as several cult members began firing at Aqualad. From above, Zane created a green net underneath the feet of the Kobra cult, pulling her hand up the green net pulled up from the corners trapping the cultist. Spinning around she slung the net full of Kobra cultist into the factory wall. Sensing that Miss M had joined the fray Zane dived down landing in front of Aqualad creating a shield providing better cover than what his twin Water-Bearers could do. Ducking behind a towering pipe Aqualad started to think up a plan that would get everybody out safely when two Kobra soldiers appeared taking advantage that Zane wasn't protecting her backside. Before he could do anything or shout a warning to Zane, Kid appeared crashing into the two sending the men flying back unconscious.

Three more Kobra goons appeared firing down at Kid only to hit green energy. Zane now focused on covering both Aqualad and Kid from gun fire. "I really love having you on the team." Kid grinned at Zane who only smirked in reply.

"Miss Martian radio is jammed," Aqualad informed the Team's only telepathic member, "link us up!"

'_Everyone online?'_

'_Yeah,'_ came a reluctant answer from Superboy.

'_You know it beautiful.'_

'_Must you try to flirt at a time like this?'_ Zane questioned as she created cannon barrels from the shield to fire back at the Kobra cultist destroying the weapons.

'_I can flirt with you babe,'_ Wally grinned at Zane.

'_Good we need to regroup.'_ Aqualad said.

'_Busy now."_ Robin thought slightly irritated that everybody was talking out loud in his mind.

'_Robin, now! Or I will send Zane to get you.'_ Aqualad ordered before taking out the few Kobra cultist that Zane hadn't gotten to yet, _'Strategic retreat. Kid clear a path.'_

'_Since when am I used as a threat?'_

The Team bolted to the door they came in with Superboy last sealing the door before taking off down the tunnel. A loud crash followed by gun fire echoed throughout the cavern walls. Zane dropped back to create a barrier between the two groups. "Superboy the support beams!" Aqualad called out.

As they ran past the wooden beams, Superboy knocked two of them out destabilizing the cavern, unwilling to waste time, Zane encased herself, Miss M, and Superboy in a bubble flying them out from the collapsing rubble.

Aqualad cracked two emergency glow sticks as Zane let her ring rest to conserve the energy. Though Zane could argue that she could keep the ring going for at least two more days.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin asked staring at the rocks in front of him.

"You do have the most experience," Aqualad confirmed, "but perhaps that is what exactly what had left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman your roles are…defined. You two do not need to talk, but this team is new and a leader must be clear, explicit he cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

"Oh so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands," Robin shouted before sighing in defeat, "oh who am I kidding? You should lead us Kaldur you're the only one who can."

"Please, I can run circles…"

"Wally come on, you know he's the one we all do."

"Hello, Megan! It's so obvious."

"Could have told ya."

Everyone turned to Kid who eventually smirked, "Okay."

Aqualad looked at Zane who had an 'I-told-you-so' grin before walking over to Robin, "Then I accept the burden, until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You are born to lead this team, maybe not now, but soon."

"Alright," Aqualad turned to the rest of the team, "our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

**Break**

"Sportsmaster is the supplier slash buyer," Robin explained as the team ran towards the exit, "but it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"I doubt that neither Kobra nor Sportsmaster had the idea of combining both Blockbuster and Venom together." Zane pointed out.

"That took some major nerdage." Kid agreed.

"I believe the expression is: tip of the iceberg." Aqualad said slowing down to a stop seeing Bane step out of the shadows an array of empty Venom syringes at his feet.

"Halt, _niños_ I'm feeling…explosive."

A small beeping above the team had them looking up at explosives on the support beams. "You betrayed us, why?"

"I want my factory back," Bane explained as if it was the answer for everything.

'_Kid you need a running start.'_

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainty have come to avenge their sidekicks and when the smoke cleared Santa Prisca be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." Bane pressed down only to realize that the device was no longer in his hand. Green energy shot out wrapping around him and lifted him high off the ground, almost clearing the tree tops.

Zane grinned before realizing that Miss M was standing next to her, "I'm sorry, did you want the honors? Here, I'll let you take over." The energy disappeared leaving Bane to hurtle back down to earth only to stop suddenly. "We could do this yo-yo thing all day." Cackled Zane, Miss Martian smiling.

"Finally," Superboy eagerly said positioning himself underneath Bane with a grin of his own, "drop him."

Miss M smirked letting Bane fall into Superboy's fist.

**Break**

"The helicopter is operational, Exalted One."

Sportsmaster began walking back to the repaired helicopter as Kid Flash ran through the rows of Kobra cult members knocking them down.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra ordered as the cult members began firing.

Superboy landed in the middle of a group sending them flying away from him, eyeing Mammoth he smirked. "Go again?"

Mammoth growled before charging at Superboy only he wasn't able to reach him as a fountain of water knocked him off course, "Sorry, not the plan."

Sportsmaster walked around the helicopter leveling a gun towards Superboy when a black and green figure dropped down between the two. Zane smirked stopping the blast from hitting Superboy, "That's a cute toy Sportsmaster," several large guns burst from her ring, all pointing at the blond man in front of her, "but mine are bigger than yours."

"Bigger isn't always better." Sportsmaster pointed out grabbing Miss M holding her as a personal shield. Zane and Superboy growled as she was forced to release the guns as to not hurt her Martian friend switching to a shield as Sportsmaster began firing on the two. "Thanks for the workout," Sportsmaster called over the sound of gun fire backing up as Zane as Superboy stepped towards him, "but I gotta fly." He threw Miss M towards the two. Zane dropping her shield in time as Superboy caught Miss M. Zane knelt down next to Miss M checking for damage as the wind picked up tossing her hair back.

Sitting up the three traded looks as Miss M held out the trigger watching the helicopter explode heading straight towards the factory.

"I am plagued by mosquitos," growled Kobra pressing down on Robin's ribcage.

"Good," Robin grunted trying to remove Kobra's boot, "'cause this mosquito is mighty concerted over your pain." Robin rolled to the side offsetting Kobra before jumping back to join his team.

Seeing that he was outnumbered Kobra stepped back into the shadow of the forest, "Another time then." Disappearing entirely.

"We picked the right guy to lead." Robin said walking back to his teammates after checking for Kobra, "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." Robin waved to the burning factory laughing, feeling really good about not taking the blame for something for once in his career.

Aqualad paled slightly as Robin's words sunk in. A hand on his shoulder tore away his gaze of the burning factory, Zane gave Aqualad a half smile, "I'll go with you I know how…intense Batman can get."

"You don't have to." Aqualad said weakly.

"I know, but I am."

**Break**

_Mount Justice, July 23, 01:06 EDT_

Ashlyn and Kaldur were dressed in civvies, Kaldur with a high collar jacket to hide the gills on his neck and the snake tattoos on his arms, dark pants and sandals. Ashlyn was dressed in a loose sleeveless black shirt with AC/DC printed across her chest in red tucked into a pair of oil stained jeans held up by a rodeo belt buckle with a pair of worn cowboy boots. Both were standing next to each other silent and unmoving as Batman lit into them. The rest of the team, also in civvies, standing behind the two.

"A simple _recon_ mission, observe and report. You each will receive a written evaluation detailing your _many_ mistakes. Until then, good job." The teens turned to stare at Batman in shock. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success, and how you choose who leads determines character."

They were silent as Batman left the mountain, Ashlyn was the first to break the silence asking, "Does anybody else feel like we just barely escaped total decimation? Or is that just me?"

"I feel like that too," Kid commented heading to the kitchen followed by the rest of the team.

"Ashlyn," Ashlyn turned seeing Kaldur still in the same spot. "Thank you for what you did."

Knowing he was talking about helping him explain what had happen on Santa Prisca she waved her hand, "It's not a problem Kaldur."

"I was wondering…if you wouldn't mind I'd appreciate if you were my second in command during the duration while I'm team leader." Kaldur said.

Ashlyn stared at Kaldur eyes wide, "Pardon?"

"That's a great idea." Robin chimed in, having stayed behind to hear what the two were talking about.

"I'm not sure…"

"During the Mister Twister incident you managed to come up with a plan and pull everyone together to trust M'gann and bring down Mister Twister. We wouldn't have done that without you, and in case something happens there will at least one of us able to create and execute plans." Kaldur pointed.

Ashlyn looked between Robin and Kaldur both looking at her expectantly before sighing, "Alright, but this doesn't mean I become team leader when you step down Kaldur, that job is for Robin."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Come on you three, before Wally eats all the food." Superboy called out from the kitchen.

Robin darted to the kitchen yelling at Wally to stop stuffing his face as Kaldur and Ashlyn followed at a more calming gait.

***As a side note…for some reason typing helicopter made me snicker more than it should…I don't know why.**

***I slipped a Batman quote and if you can find it then there will be a prize for you!**

**Someone commented that it would be interesting how Ashlyn would react against Zatanna's flirting with Robin...oh plot twists how I love thee :}  
Just wait till I post Chapter Six, and to be honest Ashlyn can't really say anything about Zatanna flirting with Robin since she's dating...anyways that's later... I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please drop a review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Schooled

**Collision of Worlds**

'_Telepathic thoughts'  
Regular thoughts  
-Ring talking to Zane/Ashlyn-_

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters…I really don't even own my own character!**

**Chapter Five: Schooled**

"The material allows for more movement while providing stable integrity. The quiver is designed so that no matter which way it moved the arrows stay in place and in the quiver until you are ready to pull one out. I've also upgraded your compound and recurve bow, and if there is any damage you can always come by and I will personally see to the damage."

Roy Harper listened to Victoria Johansson explain how everything worked as he looked over the costume. "How much?" Roy asked turning to Victoria once she finished explaining presenting his request.

"For you? One favor." Victoria answered leaning against the table where the equipment eyeing the red head in front of her. "The uniform is part of a line of lightweight armor that is flexible yet strong enough to stop a normal bullet that someone with your activities encounters. Technically it's not supposed to be available for government purchase for the next two years, I want a report on how it handles during your fights if you think there needs to be improvements made. That is my asking price."

"Deal."

Victoria smiled straightening up, "Excellent, now go put it on."

Roy had to hand it to the blond woman, she did know what she was doing when he brought a rough sketch of what he wanted as his new uniform. It fit comfortably and could easily be concealed underneath street clothes. Stepping out of the changing area he glanced over to Victoria who was hunched over another table looking at something. Seeing that she was busy Roy decided to take his leave with the new gear. On his way out he heard the woman call out to him "One question." Roy looked over his shoulder seeing that she was now looking at him. "If you don't go by Speedy anymore, what do you call yourself?"

"Red Arrow."

_Mount Justice, August 3, 13:06 EDT_

**Recognize Superboy B05**

Miss Martian smiled as Superboy entered Mount Justice, "Hi, Superboy, how was Metropolis?" Superboy ignored her as he walked through the holographic air hockey no doubt heading somewhere to brood.

Someone cleared her throat drawing the attention away from Superboy, "Ready for training everyone?" Black Canary asked walking towards the team with Martian Manhunter by her side.

"Black Canary, Uncle J'onn," Miss Martian greeted the two League members walking over to hug her uncle.

"M'gann," Manhunter greeted, "I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd see how you are adjusting."

"A few bumps," Miss M admitted, "but I'm learning."

"That's all I can ask."

"Stick around," Black Canary called out to Superboy as he turned to leave, he didn't want a reminder of what he and Superman could be having but didn't, "class is in session."

"Zane isn't here yet." Aqualad pointed out.

"Yeah, where is she?" Kid Flash asked looking over at the zeta-tubes expecting one of them to light up as the young Lantern walked in with a grin on her face.

"Zane explained her situation," Black Canary answered, "she will be by in time to join you in the lesson." Black Canary walked into the center of the room, the floor beneath her feet lighting up and spreading outward. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher, I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors…and my own bruises." The blond hero winced reaching up to the white bandages wrapped around her upper arm.

"What happen?" M'gann asked.

"The job," Black Canary answered curtly tossing her jacket to the side before continuing the lesson, "now combat is about controlling conflict putting the battle on your terms. You should be acting never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here!" Wally raised his hand quickly walking towards Black Canary. "After this –whoosh –I'll show you my moves." Wally bragged tossing his leftover banana away.

Black Canary smirked before swinging her fist towards the loud mouthed speedster, it was easy to block but the sweeping kick…not so much. Wally went down groaning in pain, "Owe, hurts so good."

**Recognize Zane B04**

"Good block," Black Canary praised helping Wally up from the ground, "but did anybody see what he did wrong?"

"Oh, oh, he hit on teacher and got served?" Robin asked grinning wickedly at his friend's poor luck.

"Dude," Kid cried out in embarrassment before realizing what Zane was wearing, "uh, what are wearing Zane?"

Zane slipped off her hat shaking off the water droplets, "I'm wearing clothes, Kid, you know it's a common decency thing."

"He allowed me to dictate the terms." Black Canary interrupted.

"Oh please," scoffed Superboy, "with my powers the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time."

_What's got him all twisted up?_

Zane watched as Black Canary easily took down Superboy, much to Robin's amusement. Aqualad nudged the younger boy trying to make him stop laughing wincing when Zane slapped Robin over the back of his head. That sounded like it hurt.

"_Batman to the cave,"_ Batman's face appeared suddenly halting the sparring match, _"five hours ago a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponent. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."_

"Whoa," Kid gasped, "one guy with the powers of the entire League?"

"_In the end,"_ Batman continued, _"it took eight Leaguers _four_ hours to defeat and dismantle the android."_

"Wonderful, as if there isn't already enough powerful robots in the world." Zane grumbled remembering the Mister Twister fiasco the Team had faced.

"The technology bears the signature of…Professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter spoke up.

"Ivo?" Aqualad questioned turning back to Batman, "But Ivo's dead."

"So we all thought," Black Canary said glancing back at Aqualad and Zane, "or hoped."

"_To make certain that this threat is permanently neutralized we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate Star Lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken; we'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion incase Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."_ Batman finished explaining.

"Yes!" Kid cheered, "Road trip."

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy asked, a dark undertone lacing his words.

"_You have something better to do?"_ Batman countered undisturbed by the boys' hostility towards him knowing the real reason why he was lashing out like he was.

Superboy didn't have an answer to the question.

"Coordinates received, on our way." Aqualad said looking down at the device in his hand, Zane looking at the screen with him.

**Break**

_Litchfield County, August 3, 20:08 EDT_

"Hold still or it's going to be messy." Miss M chastised Zane poking the brunette on the back of her head as she finished braiding the younger girls' hair. "There all done."

"Thanks Miss M." Zane muttered rubbing the back of her head as she climbed onto her green motorcycle. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't used to someone else doing her hair…okay that was a lie, she just a squirmy person who couldn't stand still if her life depended on it. Slipping on her green and black helmet she started the bike feeling it rumble beneath her. Following Robin and Superboy as they turned right following the truck heading to Boston.

It was quiet for the next hundred miles before the two decoy trucks split off from the main one, Robin sped up until he was in-between Superboy and Zane, "If dislike is the opposite of liked, is disaster the opposite of aster? See instead of things going wrong they go right." Getting no reply from the boy Robin continued, "Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster, what's wrong?"

"Canary," Superboy answered, "what business she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength."

"I would like to guess…making the guy with super strength a better fighter?" Zane inputted, "Yeah, you're super strong and that's awesome to have on the Team but super strength doesn't really matter much when you can't land a hit."

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig," Robin pointed out, "Canary learned that the hard way, the same with Batman and…well me." Zane and Robin watched Superboy speed up both glancing at each other.

"Clearly our answers weren't what he wanted to hear." Zane mused.

"Definitely not feeling the aster." Robin agreed.

Zane glanced at the corn field next to her, "I have mentioned that I've seen way too many horror films dealing with creepy corn fields?"

"_Children of the Corn_?" Robin teased.

"_Robin, Superboy Zane our truck is under attack."_

"Kinda figured." Robin responded. Zane staring wide eyed at the horde of small mechanical flying monkeys attached themselves to the truck.

"I _hate_ monkeys." Growled Superboy.

"Robot monkeys," Robin chuckled, "totally Ivo's style."

Zane screamed next to Robin as she was suddenly plucked off her bike and flying up into the air unwillingly, "Get off of me!" Zane screamed reaching up grabbing one of the monkey's head, ripping it off. The three remaining monkey's lifted her higher into the air Robin's cries growing distant the higher up they took her. Suddenly, Zane found herself plummeting to the ground. The monkey's flying off to help the others fight of Superboy. "I am so not feeling the aster." Zane yelled ripping off her now worthless helmet as her Green Lantern uniform replaced the motorcycle gear taking off after the truck.

Flying low to the ground Superboy and Zane almost crashed into each other. Knowing that Superboy could take care of himself and that Robin was alone fending off the monkeys alone she gained up on the truck sending several bolts towards a couple of monkeys trying to sneak up on Robin, grabbing the back of Robin's jacket Zane flew up and landing on top of the moving truck firing more bolts of energy as Robin pulled out his Eskrima sticks, both nearly falling off when Superboy landed on the tuck.

"We need to get off!" Robin yelled before shoving Zane off the truck, knowing that she will catch herself on time and not hit the ground hard. Leaning down Robin yelled at the driver, "Get out!" grabbing the collar of the driver's jacket and dove into the corn field only to land on a giant green baseball glove. Looking up he saw Zane hovering over him and the driver looking beyond pissed. "I…shouldn't have shoved you should I?" Robin laughed nervously.

"I would appreciate a warning." Zane commented as she directed them back to the road as the monkeys flew off with the cargo. A cry of anger came from the truck as Zane and Robin watched Superboy lift the vehicle off of him and leap after the escaping monkey.

"Superboy!" Robin called out as the boy jumped over Zane and Robin's heads.

"_Aqualad to Robin, we lost our cargo did you…"_

"It's gone," Robin sighed, "and so is Superboy."

"_Aqualad to Superboy, radio your position we'll help you."_

"I don't need help," Superboy snapped, removing the comlink from his ear, "don't want any."

"_Superboy!"_

"I'm going after him," Zane told Robin, "you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine, go before you can't track him anymore." Robin ordered watching Zane take off into the air in the direction Superboy was heading. "Zane is following Superboy." Robin told Aqualad.

"_Zane keep your com open, we'll track both you and Superboy with that."_

"Got it." Zane acknowledged finding the moody teen while listening to the rest of the Team, "Superboy slow down!"

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"You're going to get yourself killed you idiotic Kryptonian!" Zane yelled landing behind Superboy as he ripped open a hole on top of a moving train and jumped down. Zane followed landing behind Superboy and putting her back to him spotting the containers that were supposed to be housing the android parts. This was not good.

That stupid monkey laugh distracted Zane as she looked over her shoulder seeing a bunch of monkeys sitting around a shortish man. "Oh, hello," the man greeted the two teens.

"You?" Superboy asked surprised that this was the man that created the android that was capable of copying a hero's abilities. "You're Ivo, I'm whelmed."

_We have been hanging around Robin for way to long_, Zane thought moving to stand next to Superboy.

"_You're_ one to talk." Ivo replied, "Now, since when does the big blue boy scout have a brat? Of course the annoying Lantern brat is somewhat better known."

"He doesn't." Superboy snapped as Zane frowned her ring hand tightening into a fist. Guy always called her a brat when Hal and John had her train with him.

"Eh, if you say so," Ivo shrugged his shoulders before holding his hands out asking, "have you met my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?"

Laughing the monkey robots flew at Superboy and Zane only to crash into a wall, Superboy looked at Zane who was glaring at the robots as they fell to the floor broken and in pieces, "I. Hate. Monkeys."

Professor Ivo sighed, "And after all the trouble I went through finding an acronym for MONQI."

It wasn't long until there was a line of monkey parts in front of Superboy and Zane. Zane having the wall attack the flying robots till there was nothing left. Mechanical whirling sounded from behind the two teens as a robotic voice spoke, **"Access Captain Atom."**

Zane and Superboy's eyes widen as they turned around, Zane unable to create a shield in time as both were hit with golden energy sending them to the other end of the train cart.

"Since Professor Ivo's magnificent MONQI'S don't float your boat," Professor Ivo said stepping to the side, "maybe my Amazing Amazo would better suit you two, or better slay you."

Superboy and Zane traded looks before Superboy stood up, "Give us your best shot." Superboy challenged as Zane got onto her feet. Her right hand clenching and unclenching.

"Please, my android has the strength of Superman and the power of the Green Lantern," Professor Ivo bragged, "what chance do you two have?"

"Superboy wait!" Zane cried out as Superboy angrily charged Amazo, all of his attacks being blocked with only one hand. He only managed one hit before his fist was caught.

"Oh, sorry did that strike a nerve?" Professor Ivo questioned. "Amazo," Ivo ordered, "strike a few more."

Amazo's punch had Superboy hitting the top of the container, collapsing in front of Zane.

"**Access Black Canary."**

"How about no?" Zane offered a bubble appearing around Amazo's head as Amazo screamed. The force of the scream still sent the two back but it wasn't as hard as it could have been.

"**Access Green Lantern."**

Zane's eyes widen as green energy blasted from the android straight to Superboy. Moving in front of him, Zane pulled up a shield wincing when the two energy collided. The force of the blow pushing her into Superboy.

"**Access Superman."**

Zane cried out in pain as a laser bolt shattered her shield and struck the side of her stomach. "Zane." Superboy managed to grab the brunette's shoulders before she fell face first looking down seeing the seared skin.

"I'm alright." Zane mumbled going a little crossed eyed when she looked down at her stomach. "Let's not tell my mother that this happened, yeah?"

"It doesn't look that bad."

"It hurts like hell."

"**Access Flash."**

Superboy managed to get between Zane and the android taking the beatings falling back onto Zane who grunted underneath the sudden weight but held on.

"Oh, no wonder daddy keeps you hidden away." Ivo said, "You're not really doing justice to the old S shield are you? Zane is doing a better job and she has to represent _three_ Green Lanterns." Superboy got up swinging another wide punch as Amazo accessed Manhunter, throwing his own punch sending Superboy flying over Zane who ducked. Amazo leaped out of the gaping hole Superboy had created landing in front of the boy.

"**Access Superman."**

Amazo lifted Superboy punching him hard enough to send him flying through the air, not even flinching when Zane slammed him into the bulldozer.

"**Access Martian Manhunter." **

Amazo floated through the bulldozer reappearing behind Zane.

"**Access Superman."**

Amazo grabbed the back of Zane's jacket throwing her in the same direction he had thrown Superboy. Managing to catch herself before she flew through the broken window. Looking around she realized where she was, "Zane to Aqualad, we're at a school in Gotham…Aqualad?" she pulled out the comlink cursing when she discovered that the Canary Cry had actually damaged her comlink. Flying into the building she landed next to Superboy helping him up. "You had to run off, you had to pick a fight, you just _had_ to prove that you can fight without any training, without the team to back you up, without any plan or tact. Tell me Superboy, how's it going so far?"

Superboy stared at Zane, since when had she ever been this…snarky? It's true she got irritated every once in a while but that was usually directed towards Kid and Robin when he says the wrong thing at the wrong time, but never at him. Superboy was going to try and defend himself when he pulled her down just as Amazo's fist flew at them. Superboy took the hit flying back into a glass display case, grunting when Zane crashed into his chest. Amazo picked both of them up, spun around, and release them deeper into the hallway crashing into lockers.

Superboy wound up in the school's gym skidding across the waxy floor. Looking up to the bleachers hearing a slow clap, "I don't usually attend these things in person," Professor Ivo explained as Zane flew into the gym behind Amazo, "but this was too good to miss."

"**Access Superman."**

A green energy clamp trapped Amazo before he could step towards Superboy, swinging before he had a chance to access another Leaguers powers Zane threw the android into the bleachers. Gasping for breath as she pressed a hand to her burned stomach.

"**Access Captain Atom."**

Yellow energy hit Zane in the chest sending her flying into the opposite bleachers. Roaring in rage, Superboy attacked Amazo as he changed to Superman. Slamming Superboy down into the court Amazo turned to Zane as she slowly stood up from the damaged bleachers. Raising a hand energy shot out the palm of Amazo's hand heading straight towards Zane.

"Too slow," grinned Kid as he picked up Zane and Superboy running off before the energy hit the already damage bleachers. Stopping in front of Robin who had a small first aid kit out, Kid took the kit from Robin as the Boy Wonder threw a Batarang at Amazo who turned translucent the weapon exploding behind him. "There you go, all done." Kid told Zane as he finished wrapping up the burn with the advanced medicine no doubt created for such a case like this.

Already Zane could feel her skin mending. It was a rather strange experience feeling it repair at an unnatural rate. Still, she could replace her torn uniform now.

"Zane shield!"

Zane and Kid looked up seeing Amazo fly into them with Red Tornado's powers. Kid and Zane being blown one way as Superboy and Robin are tossed in the other direction.

"**Access Captain Atom."**

Kid grabbed Zane and bolted though the bleachers coming out from the other side and headed straight towards Amazo.

"**Access Black Canary."**

"Kid look out!"

Kid and Zane yelped as they were blown away by the Canary Scream grunting when they hit the ground. Kid was up first charging Amazo who caught the teen and wrapped his arms around the teen squeezing the life out of him.

"**Martian Manhunter."**

Zane looked up as a green arrow flew through Amazo allowing Kid to fall down. Kid got up and ran back to Zane helping her stand up.

"**Access Black Canary."**

"**Superman."**

Zane snatched Robin up off the ground and away from the eye lasers. Falling to her knees as Kid ran over to them. "Zane…"

"I'm fine." Zane gasped clutching her stomach.

"It makes me angry!" Robin, Kid Flash, and Zane looked up seeing Superboy land where Professor Ivo was sitting. "You wanna see me channel that anger?" Superboy yelled at Ivo.

"Great, he's gone ballistic again." Kid groaned.

"Maybe not." Robin grinned.

"Why do I get the feeling we're gonna go back to elementary games?" Zane asked standing up with Kids help.

"Anybody want to play 'keep away'?" Robin asked kicking Ivo away from his monkeys.

"Me! Me!" Kid yelled running over to Ivo.

"**Access Superman."**

Amazo stomped the ground knocking Kid into the air and over Ivo. Zane swooped in catching Kid before he could hit the bleachers.

"**Martian Manhunter."**

Robin's Batarangs flew through Amazo.

"**Superman."**

Superboy's fist was caught in Amazo's solidified head. Wires sparking around his fist before it exploded knocking the boy back. "Help me disassemble him now!" Robin yelled running over to Amazo.

"Dude the guy has no head." Kid pointed out as Zane knelt on the other side of Amazo's body.

"Don't take any chances." Aqualad and Miss M ran into the gym.

Miss M landed next to Superboy helping the teen stand up, "Superboy, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Superboy said looking over at Robin and Zane, "feeling the aster." The two youngest members smiled.

"Hey, where's Ivo?" Kid asked.

**Break**

_Mount Justice, August 4, 01:06 EDT_

"The Amazo android is in pieces again," Aqualad reported, "safely being analyzed at the two separate Star Labs. But Ivo escaped and since he originated the tech he's arguably more dangerous than the android."

"Capturing the Professor will be a League priority," Black Canary said.

"But we understand your mission encountered _other_ complications." Manhunter hinted crossing his arms.

The Team looked at each other as Batman stepped in front of them, "Complications come with the job your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The whole League?" Superboy questioned.

"Given time, yes Kryptonian's as you know have very hard heads." Batman answered before addressing the rest of the group. "Of course there's no shame in asking for help that's why the League exists, because there's some problems even we can't handle individually."

"Please," scoffed Robin, "if we needed help we never get the chance to ask." Robin pulled out a green arrow holding out for the others to see. "Look familiar? You were following us babysitting you still don't trust us."

"We didn't follow you."

Zane watched as Green Arrow pulled out one of his own arrows for a side by side comparison, they weren't the same.

"And that's not your arrow." Robin muttered sounding shocked before getting excited, "But that means…"

"Speedy!"

"He has our backs."

Kid rushed over taking the arrow from Green Arrow, "Souvenir."

**I got to chapter ten of this story then realized that I haven't updated, so here it is and I hoped you like it. Please leave me a review even if it's a smile.**


	7. Chapter 7: Infilitrator

**Collision of Worlds**

'_Telepathic thoughts'  
Regular thoughts  
-Ring talking to Zane/Ashlyn-_

**Disclaimer: ...Still not mine…**

**Chapter Six: Infiltrator**

"Child, you're going to be late!"

Ashlyn raced down the stairs dressed in a black and green bathing suit underneath jean shorts a bright green tank top. Her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail strands falling into her gray eyes. Struggling to slip on her equally bright green converse shoes she missed the last step falling down in a crumpled heap. Rather than get up to finish shoving her foot into her shoe, Ashlyn laid on her back with her foot in the air to finish tying her shoe. Hopping up Ashlyn turned around to see her mothers' butler, Sonya Hernandez, never a hair out of place standing before her with a raised eyebrow.

Holding out a large neon green beach bag Sonya spoke, "I've added extra towels in the bag as well as sunscreen and extra bottles of Gatorade, the red kind, I also packed your shampoo and conditioner along with an extra set of clothes. There is also aloe Vera in the bag in case you or any of your friends receive sunburns from today's activities."

Accepting the bag Ashlyn grinned, "Thank you Sonya you're the best!" before running out of the house closing the door behind her.

"Did I miss her?" Sonya turned around seeing Michael running a hand through his dark hair making it stand up even more than it already was.

"I'm afraid so Master Johansson," Sonya replied, "she was rather excited about going to the beach with her friends as a last minute summer vacation trip."

"That girl could be a fish if she didn't love the sky." Michael chuckled before stretching his arms up hearing his back pop in the process. "What's for breakfast?"

Sonya moved to answer when the front door slammed open and a blur flew past her and up the stairs before tackling Michael. "I love you dad!" Ashlyn proclaimed hugging her father tightly before letting go and ran back down the stairs, "I don't know when I'll be home Sonya."

"I'll leave your share of dinner in the fridge for when you come home." Sonya answered easily smiling when Michael picked himself up and the door closed.

"I didn't even see that coming."

"She has missed you, sir," Sonya explained as Michael walked down the stairs, "she always asked if you had called or written anything as soon as she walked through that door after her activities."

Michael smiled remorsefully, that was the downside of being in the military, he never got to see his little girl grow up he missed everything. Her first word, her first step, her first and last day of school. It was painful to know that he wasn't there when she kidnapped, wasn't there to comfort his wife and hound the police men who were working on the case. Angry when she was found sunburned and dehydrated. It was the least he could do to talk to the Guardians personally to make sure that Ashlyn had at least a semblance of a childhood before she became an official Green Lantern. Luckily they respected him as a soldier and as a father to honor that request.

"Daddy where's Ash?" Michael turned around seeing his other bundle of joy. Ten year old Audrey Johansson her blond hair sticking up at odd angles.

"Ash already left, I'll tell you what. You can have Ashlyn's share of the strawberries today how does that sound?" Michael asked walking up the stairs to pick up the little blue eyed girl tossing her into the air pulling a squeal of laughter. Sonya smiling softly at the scene before her.

_Mount Justice, August 8, 10:00 EDT_

"Hello, Megan! We should hit the beach every day!" Megan proclaimed looking at the others.

"First a moment of silence for our…absent comrade." Robin said holding his hand to his forehead in mock sadness causing Ashlyn to snort in suppressed laughter pulling attention to herself from both Kaldur and Superboy. Robin wasn't remorseful at all in fact she was there when Robin rubbed the fact that Wally had to start school the same day that the beach day was picked. The end result resulted both Robin and Wally buying Ashlyn a new milkshake.

"Poor Wally." Megan agreed.

"Last one to the water has to clean up the beach!" Ashlyn yelled dumping her bag and darted between Robin and Megan with Superboy hot on her heels. Robin and Megan looked at each other realizing that Kaldur was already running when both darted to the ocean. Superboy managed to catch up to Ashlyn, swing her up over his shoulder and threw her screaming into the water. Popping up Ashlyn splashed Superboy starting a free for all splashing war. Kaldur was the one who suggested that they break for lunch.

"Why do they call it reality TV if it isn't reality?" Superboy asked Ashlyn as she accepted a hot dog from Kaldur.

"It's just hype, some of it isn't scripted but most of it is scripted." Ashlyn answered "It's good for mindless entertainment but not for what the world is really about."

Superboy nodded slowly eyeing the hot dog handed to him before taking a bite, deciding that he liked it he wolfed it down before eyeing the one in Ashlyn's hand. "Don't even think about it Superboy." Ashlyn said holding up her hand where her Lantern ring was resting, "I'll have you boxed in before you can even inch forward."

As the sun started to set the group headed back into the mountain to clean up. "I didn't think the beach was going to be so…gritty." Megan complained to Ashlyn as she continued to wash sand out of her hair. "And I ran out of shampoo."

"Here," Ashlyn said tossing her shampoo bottle over the divider, "I'm pretty much finished." Squeezing the access water out of her hair, Ashlyn tossed it over her shoulder and grabbed a towel to wrap around her chest before stepping out.

"It smells good." Megan commented turning off the water joining Ashlyn in the locker room handing the brunette back her bottle.

"Thanks, it's a new one." Ashlyn explained turning on her hair dryer and began brushing through her hair with a brush.

"Do you think Batman is going to assign us a new mission?" Megan asked once Ashlyn finished drying her hair and pulled on a clean black ripped shirt over a white tank top.

"I hope so," Ashlyn answered walking out of the girl's locker room, "I don't think I can handle Wally's fidgeting for much longer." She slipped on her ring letting her uniform cover her street clothes.

"You two took long enough."

Ashlyn pointed at Robin, "You are treading on thin ice since the volleyball incident." She eyed Batman, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, and a blond girl that appeared to be around Wally's age fiddling with a green compound bow.

"This is Artemis." Green Arrow explained to the two girls.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Miss Martian." Megan introduced herself smiling at the blond.

"Nice to meet you," Artemis answered before turning to Ashlyn, "and you are?"

"Zane," Ashlyn answered slowly taking the blonds outstretched hand, unsurprised by the strength of the grip and it growing tighter. _Two can play at that game_, Ashlyn thought suppressing a smirk when she returned the grip tenfold watching the female archer's eyes widen slightly in shock. Unprepared for the sudden return of strength. "I take it she's joining the team?" Ashlyn questioned not taking her eyes off of Artemis.

"Yes." The power play between the Lantern and the Archer didn't escape the notice of Batman as he watched Ashlyn release Artemis's hand before walking over to where Robin was standing Megan following her. Spying the blond discreetly flex her hand told the Dark Knight that Ashlyn won that small battle for power. Knowing that the girl trained with her mother and did majority of the barn work had her a better advantage in strength against someone who only trained in archery and light hand to hand combat. Even without the ring Ashlyn had the potential to become a dangerous opponent.

**Recognize: Kid Flash B03**

"The Wall-Man is here!" Wally proclaimed emerging from the Zeta-Tube dressed in yellow and red swim trunks while carrying a cooler, beach ball, a blue and white beach umbrella, a boom box radio, and wearing sunglasses. "Let's get this party star-" of course he had to trip over the umbrella poll falling to the ground as the beach ball bounced over to the group bouncing between unflinching Batman and Red Tornado, "-ted." Wally looked up seeing that everyone was in their costumes and staring right at him.

"Wall-Man huh?" Artemis asked sarcastically, "Ah, I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

"Uh, who is this?" Wally asked coming up to stand next to Ashlyn who had her arms crossed.

"Artemis, your new teammate."

"Kid Flash, never heard of you." Wally quipped.

"Uh, she's my new protégé." Green Arrow stepped in explained what he didn't say to the rest of the Team other than the exchanges of names.

"W-what happened to your old one?" Wally demanded.

**Recognize: Speedy B07**

"Well for starters he doesn't go by _Speedy_ anymore, call me Red Arrow."

"Roy…you look…"

"Replaceable." Red Arrow sneered glancing at Artemis with disdain.

"It's not like that you told me you were going solo." Green Arrow tried to explain.

"So why waste time find a sub," Red Arrow retorted, "can she even use that bow?"

"Yes, _she_ can." Artemis answered getting into Red Arrow's face.

"Who _are_ you?" Wally demanded again waving his arms around as if it would enforce the question.

"I'm his niece."

"She's my niece."

"Another niece?" Robin questioned not believing for a second that Artemis was Green Arrow's niece.

"She is not your replacement." Kaldur assured Red Arrow, "we've always wanted you on the Team and we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did," Wally piped up, "you'd know who we pick."

"Whatever Bay Watch," Artemis scoffed, "I'm here to stay."

"That's debatable." Ashlyn muttered glaring at Artemis. Who does she think she is waltzing in here like she was always on the Team? That attitude of her was going to get her killed some day and Ashlyn knew she wouldn't cry over it.

"You came to us for a reason," Kaldur said glancing at Ashlyn a look that told her to stand down.

"Yeah," Red Arrow answered, "a reason named Doctor Serling Roquette."

At this Robin became interested, pulling up his holo-computer, "Nano robotics genius electronic expert at Royal University in Star City, vanished two weeks ago."

"Abducted two weeks ago." Red Arrow corrected. "By the League of Shadows."

"Whoa, you want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Robin asked excitedly.

"Hardcore." Agreed Wally fist bumping Robin.

"I already rescued her." Red Arrow answered, "Only one problem: the Shadows had already coursed her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it The Fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nano tech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in their path, concrete, steel, flesh, bone, but it's true purpose isn't mere destruction; it's theft. The infiltrators even store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen Intel to the Shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking," Artemis listed "yeah sounds like the Shadows."

"Like you know anything about the Shadows," Wally scoffed quickly noticing the blond smirk back at him, "_Who are you?_"

"Roquette is working on a virus to render the Fog inert." Red Arrow finished.

"But if the Shadows know she can do this," Robin pointed out.

"That makes her a target." Ashlyn finished turning to Red Arrow.

"Right now she's off the grid." Red Arrow explained, a picture of a high school coming up on the holographic screen, "I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow questioned shocked.

"She's safe enough for now." Red Arrow snapped, glaring at his former mentor.

"Then lets you and I keep her that way," Green Arrow suggested stepping towards Red Arrow.

"You and I?" Red Arrow mocked, "Don't you want to take your new protégé?"

Batman placed a hand on Green Arrow a silent reminder to not lose his cool, "You brought this to the Team," Green Arrow pointed out, "it's _their_ mission which means it's hers now too."

"Then my jobs done." Red Arrow scoffed walking past the League members and the Team.

Artemis watched as Red Arrow paused before the Zeta-Tube before turning around and walked back. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Red Arrow grab Zane by the wrist and began pulling her away from the group. What's so special about little Miss Lantern? She didn't have to fight every day for her life, she had a power ring that did all the work for her. Who was Zane to judge who can or cannot be on the Team? Artemis had every right to be on the Team. Zane wouldn't last a minute against her without her precious Green Lantern ring. Artemis watched the two disappear around a corner with a frown on her face. What was so important that he couldn't say in front of everyone, and why was _Zane_ the only one allowed to hear it? She must thing she's so special.

"That was…random." Wally commented before turning to Superboy, "Can you hear what they are talking about?"

Superboy frowned at the question. He could hear what Ashlyn and Roy were talking about, but that didn't mean he wanted to know what they were talking about, Red Arrow was apologizing for the way he had acted and wanted to make it up to her. "Sorry, they moved too far away."

"I bet they're making out," Artemis smirked, that would be an excellent to bring up when any decision making came up. How could they trust Zane to do anything if she was sneaking off to make out with Roy?

"Their relationship is more sibling than romantic." Kaldur said, he'd seen the two interact often in an older and younger sibling dynamic.

"It could change." Artemis shrugged seeing Roy and Ashlyn walk back, Ashlyn walking over to stand between Robin and Megan.

"What was that about?" Robin asked as Red Arrow inputted the change of his name into the database.

"He wanted to know how his buttocks looked in the new costume," Ashlyn grinned seeing Roy turn around as the Zeta-Tube activated, "I told him he had a nice bum and not to worry."

"Zane I'll-" Roy was cut from his threat as the Zeta-Tube beamed him out of the cave.

"I regret nothing." Ashlyn said.

**Break**

_Happy Harbor, August 8, 21:53 EDT_

The school was quiet. Eerily so as Miss M kept a look out on the rooftop of the school with her bio ship in camouflage mode ready to be deployed at a moment's notice.

'_Miss Martian, link us up'_ Aqualad ordered _'we do not want the Shadows intercepting our coms.'_

'_Everyone online?'_ Miss Martian asked after a minute of concentrating.

'_Ugh, this is weird,'_ Artemis grumbled looking at her hand.

'_And distracting,'_ interjected Roquette as she continued to type away at a school computer _'coding a distributed algorithm virus on a kiddy computer with less RAM than a wrist watch is hard enough, now I have hear teen speak in my skull?'_

'_Lady do you always complain when someone tries to help you?'_ Kid Flash asked while munching on an energy bar.

'_Pot, Kettle have you met?'_

'_Hey, hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team.'_

'_That is so not on me!'_

'_Fate of the world. At stake!'_

'_She started it!'_ Kid Flash crossing his arms like a child being scolded for no reason.

'_Will you two knock it off?'_ Zane snapped, _'You're arguing like five year olds.'_

'_Like you're the responsible one.'_ Artemis snapped.

'_Excuse me?'_

'_Sneaking off with Red Arrow _in front _of everyone? Please I don't even need to be blind to know that you two got something going on.'_ Artemis smirked at Zane who clenched her fists tightly.

'_There's nothing going on between the two.'_ Robin exclaimed.

'_Awe is the little Lantern getting upset?'_ Artemis mocked as Zane leapt up from her perch next to Robin the others watched in shock as Zane stopped in front of Artemis, _'What's the matter? You afraid you might break a nail?'_

Roquette jumped when Artemis's head was suddenly slammed into the table with her arm bent painfully behind her to the point where the joint would pop out of place if the brunette above her applied just a little bit more pressure.

'_I did this without the ring smartass,'_ Zane growled pressing the blond harder into the fake wood, _'imagine what I can do _with _my ring keep running your mouth and see what happens.'_

'_Zane let Artemis go.'_ Aqualad ordered stepping in.

Zane release the blond and walked back over to where Robin and Kid Flash were sitting. Artemis rubbed her shoulder glaring at the Green Lantern, _'How about I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter.'_

'_Good idea.'_ Aqualad stated watching Artemis walk out the room before turning to Zane who was looking at her nails. _'That was out of line, Zane.'_

'_I'm not going to stand there and take her insecurity BS, she doesn't know me and what I've been through,'_ Zane growled looking up at Aqualad, _'she doesn't know my relationship to Red Arrow who is she to judge?'_

'_She's still trying to find her place here on the team.'_

'_She doesn't need to go picking a fight with everyone on the team,'_ Zane pointed out knowing that Artemis could hear her, _'we need to trust each other and how can we do that when she's itching to fight a team member instead of the opposition?'_

'_I can hear you, you know,'_ Artemis pointed out. Zane held her hands out giving Aqualad a 'see?' look.

'_I couldn't get the Justice League.'_ Roquette grumbled pinching the bridge of her nose.

'_The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon, can you track it?'_ Aqualad asked.

'My_ utility fog is not a weapon,'_ Roquette snapped glaring at Aqualad, _'it's science, brilliant science and of course I can track it but I would have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and 'Assassinate Me' written in neon.'_

She was scared, Aqualad realized for two weeks she had been held by the Shadows and forced to create the Fog against her will. Only to be rescued by a moody teen and left with a bunch of teenagers who are having issues among their own. This couldn't be good on the Doctors nerves. In Aqualad's opinion Artemis couldn't have come at a worse time, and picking a fight with one of the Team's heavy hitters as well. He knew that if Zane was to ever lose her ring or give up the Green Lanterns she was skilled enough to continue to fight as a non-super hero like Robin and Red Arrow.

Placing a comforting hand on Roquette's shoulder _'We will protect you.'_

Dr. Roquette turned to Zane slightly surprised to see a comforting smile grace her features. She had expected the girl to be as irritated as she was given how quickly she reacted to Artemis's baiting. Typing a few keys Roquette connected to the internet, _'Tracking Fog now.'_

'_Mmmm that boy.'_

Zane turned to Robin in shock, was Artemis really…yup there was the lust filtering through the mental connection followed by confusion and slight uncomfortableness from Superboy.

'_He can hear you.'_ Miss Martian snapped glaring at Artemis, _'We can all hear you.'_

'_Oh, I know.'_

'_Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the Fog reconfigure the bio-ships so that Robin, Zane, and Superboy can pursue.'_

**Break**

The ride over to Philadelphia was silent as Zane, Robin, and Superboy were in their own thoughts. Superboy glanced over to where Zane was sitting, staring out the window with her chin resting against the palm of her hand, both he and Miss Martian heard what Artemis had said and felt the pain that Artemis was in only seconds later. He figured that Zane was normally relaxed and welcoming of anybody compared to how she acted around himself and Miss Martian when both were brought in with the Team.

"So…" Robin said glancing between Superboy and Zane. The latter still staring out the window. "Artemis is…interesting?"

"I will fly the rest of the way to Philadelphia if you go down this road," Zane warned.

Superboy and Robin looked at each other. Clearly Zane wasn't feeling the aster of this particular mission. "Hey Rob?" Zane called out standing up from her chair, "You might want to call in Aqualad."

"Robin to Aqualad," Robin said into the com, "We're over Philadelphia, we've located Shadows next target: Star Labs…we're too late."

"It's completely destroyed," Zane gasped staring shocked at the rubble where one of the most advance labs once proudly stood, "Star Labs is cutting edge science and technology and everything that worked on and studied is now in the hands of the Shadows."

"What's our next move?" Robin asked.

"The most likely next target," Zane answered, "Star Labs, Wayne Tech, and Johansson Foundation all are major players in technology, all potential targets by the Shadows. If they are traveling by vehicle then the next target has to be close."

"The Johansson Foundation is based mostly in the southern states simply because they deal with military grade weapons and protective gear." Robin pointed out watching as Zane pulled up a map of the surrounding area. "The next Star Labs is several states over."

"There's a Wayne Tech building not far from here." Zane pointed to a nearby spot.

"That's where we go." Superboy said as Robin retook the helm heading to the Wayne Tech building.

**Break**

"The next target is a Wayne Tech facility," Robin muttered as he hovered around the building, "in theory its system software could be used to hack the…" he trailed off realizing that both Zane and Superboy were staring at him curiously.

"Could hack the what?" Superboy asked.

"Doesn't matter," Robin quickly answered "what matters is Wayne Tech operates a twenty-four hour work force, we'll never evacuate everyone in the building in time."

"Dr. Roquette came through," Zane said looking at the monitor before her, "the virus is completed."

"It's downloading!" Robin cheered.

"Don't need it." Superboy said jumping out of the Bio-ship

"Superboy!"

Zane grabbed Robin's shoulder pulling him back, "Superboy can handle himself; we still need to evacuate Wayne Tech the virus isn't going to be loaded in time." She pointed to the Fog that was heading to the building.

"Get us down there!" Robin yelled.

Zane leapt off the ship dragging Robin with her as she flew past Superboy and Professor Ojo and through the hole the Fog had created. Landing Zane followed Robin running past the security desk barely hearing the man shout at them. They did, however, hear the sirens going off and a security gate lowering down.

"Robin!"

"Wayne Tech override RG4!"

The gate rose back up as Robin and Zane dove underneath it. "Find somewhere to connect to the mainframe," Zane called out, "I'll make sure everybody evacuates in time!" flying down the hall as Robin entered the cafeteria.

Robin darted over to a cash register ignoring the girls' question. Hooking up to the register he began hacking into the system. "Please be linked to the mainframe please be linked to the mainframe."

Zane watched the Fog fall to the ground as scientists and other workers evacuated the floors, sighing in relief knowing that the virus had worked. "Does this mean we still have to evacuate?" one of the scientists questioned as the structure began to groan.

"Everybody out! Now!" Zane yelled turning around as the floor above her began to collapse. Using her ring she shielded the rest of the workers that still hadn't gotten out crying out in pain before blacking out.

Superboy, and Robin watched the building collapsed. Thankfully Zane had managed to get everybody out in time and now were just waiting for Batman and Green Lantern to come college Professor Ojo. Superboy looked around the area and even the sky but couldn't find the Green Lantern. "Hey Robin, where's Zane?"

"She was in the building clearing the floor that…collapsed." Robin turned to see that Batman and Green Lantern had already appeared, "Zane is still in the building!"

"I'll go find her," Hal told Batman before flying up to the collapsed floor scanning the rubble Hal picked up a Lantern ring signal and begin to move the debris from the area. A green shield slowly appeared with several workers inside safe and sound. "The Lantern that shielded you, where is she?"

"She didn't get into the shield." One of the workers exclaimed pointed off to the side.

Hal slowly and methodically moved the pieces until he found the unconscious teen. Picking her up Hal brought her and the rescued workers down to the ground. As if sensing that the people were safe the ring released the workers. Hal flew over to where Batman, Superboy and Robin were waiting. "I found her, head is bleeding and I don't know what else the building damaged."

"We'll take her back to Mount Justice where J'onn will check on her." Batman said turning to both Robin and Superboy. "Go with Green Lantern."

**Break**

'_Can you hear me Ashlyn?'_

'_Ashlyn if you can hear me you must wake up.'_

Her head was pounding and her body ached, the last thing she remembered was a building falling…ah now it made sense. Opening her eyes Zane gasped and shut her eyes tightly.

"Ah, ah, let's see your eyes kid." Hal ordered watching as Zane opened her eyes slowly blinking rapidly trying to adjust to the light. "You gave your teammates quite a scare."

"I need to ask her a few questions." Hal stepped to the side allowing J'onn to step into her line of vision. "I need you to give your full name."

"Ashlyn Tabitha Johansson." Ashlyn answered.

J'onn glanced at Hal who nodded in confirmation before looking back at Ashlyn, "Good, now do you know where you are?"

Ashlyn looked around with squinted eyes before answering, "The medical room in Mount Justice?"

"Yes." J'onn nodded, "One last question: do you remember what you were doing before you lost conscious."

"I was…helping with evacuating Wayne Tech…we knew that the virus was being uploaded but we didn't want to take any chances," Ashlyn rubbed her forehead feeling tape and gauze on her hairline, "there were scientists that wouldn't leave until the last minute. The Fog was rendered inert but the building was compromised. It fell on me and I blacked out."

J'onn nodded before grabbing a floating pen light and turned it on. "Stare straight ahead for me." Flashing the light in her eyes. "You have a mild concussion and should be kept under observation for a few days. I'll have M'gann check up on you. You are lucky that your ring protected you, the building could have crushed you."

"I already called your parent's and told them what went down," Hal explained stepping forward to help Ashlyn sit up, "Victoria packed a bag and is in your room here. I'll also be by to check up on you as well."

Ashlyn nodded gingerly touching her forehead. "Yeah, try not to mess with that too much." Hal said pulling Ashlyn's hand away from the gauze.

"...just one little bite, I'm sure Ashlyn wouldn't even notice its missing!"

"It was made just for her, Wally, not you her."

The door slide open as the Team trailed in behind Megan who was carrying a bowl of soup. "It's tostada soup and homemade tortillas." Megan explained setting the tray down. "I didn't make it…just heated everything up." Hal and J'onn left the teens.

Ashlyn smiled at Megan before asking, "Where's Artemis?"

"Uh, I think she hit her head a little harder than we thought." Wally muttered to Robin.

"She already left." Kaldur said watching as Ashlyn's uniform melted away leaving her in the clothes she had put on after their day at the beach. "We need to talk." Kaldur crossed his arms as Ashlyn began to slowly eat the warm soup. "Your actions against Artemis back at the school were uncalled for."

Ashlyn ripped a tortilla apart dipping a piece into the soup, "I'm not the one coming in and picking a fight with everybody." Ashlyn pointed out after she swallowed the tortilla before silently offering a tortilla to Wally who happily snatched the bread and shoved it into his mouth. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping in front of Roquette but I'm not apologizing for what I did to Artemis."

"And I'm not asking you," Kaldur said holding a hand out, "an explanation as to why she would think that something is going on between you and Roy on the other hand."

Ashlyn took a sip of the water before wiping her mouth clean, "Roy is wearing protective gear that isn't going to be available for at least two years may be less if field reports turn out positive results."

"So how did he get a hold of it, and what does that have to do with Roy?" Superboy asked.

"Roy got it from my mother, Victoria Johansson," Ashlyn answered.

"Wait, Victoria Johansson who's the CEO and founder of Johansson Foundation who specializes in weapons and body armor?" Wally asked, "You're that Ashlyn Johansson?"

"Problem?" Ashlyn demanded.

"No, especially since your mothers work keeps police officers alive while on the job." Kaldur answered looking at Wally who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"You're still cool." Wally assured the girl with a grin.

"This body armor is supposed to change everything," Ashlyn explained looking back at Kaldur, "if it works in the field it means that bulky Kevlar vests can be replaced with a more flexible body armor that can be worn discreetly. Roy was supposed to give a report for my mother and having Roy hand me a thumb drive in front of GA and Batman would have raised questions that wasn't supposed to be answered just yet and my mother could get into a lot of trouble if word got out that she made a uniform for a hero with material that is still being tested."

"So have you read the report?" Robin asked.

Ashlyn shook her head, "It was before we left and no I'm not going to let you read it."

"Right, so nothing going on between you and Roy?" Wally asked.

"Rather than friendship? No." Ashlyn said finishing off the soup, "Although…he might try to kill me for that comment I made before he left."

"I doubt he will really try to kill you," Kaldur said, "we should let you get your rest."

"I'm not staying in this room, it reminds me too much of a hospital." Ashlyn exclaimed setting the try to the side and swung her legs off the bed.

"Alright, but you have to take it easy." Kaldur said watching Robin and Wally support the teen out of the room.

**I don't know if I should be saying "please don't hurt me"...should I be saying that? If so I already said that just go back and reread it without the quotations. As for why I'm going with this Ashlyn dislikes Artemis and Artemis hates Ashlyn because it hasn't been done...at least from what I've read. Everything I see is the OC hates Zatanna because she flirts with Robin and Robin flirts back. So I'm doing something different and having my OC dislike Artemis. Please bare with me since the two aren't going to hate each other forever.**

**So I hope you like this chapter, I apologize for any grammar mistakes I may have missed and props to the guest who actually left me a smile as a review. I laughed.**


	8. Chapter 8: Denial

**Collision of Worlds**

'_Telepathic thoughts'  
Regular thoughts  
-Ring talking to Zane/Ashlyn-_

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ**

**A/N: Before you go and read the chapter please read this. I wasn't planning on writing this episode out to be completely honest. I didn't feel like it was important enough to write and it was a little difficult to write. I didn't know where to put Ashlyn until I had this idea, which you will be reading soon enough, but this idea meant I would have to go back through the rest of the chapters and rewrite several parts (I'm about to start to writing chapter 13). Which is fine with me, but it meant that I would have to write this chapter which is all of eleven pages, and I'm watching CSI:NY as I write this author note. Detective Don Flack is a delicious distraction...so is Detective Mac Taylor...I'm basically a sucker for blue eyes and guys that can speak Gaelic. So I'm sorry this is late and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Eight: Denial**

_Mount Justice  
August 16, 16:23 EDT_

Tension was running high in the Cave. Kaldur, Megan, Robin, Wally, and Superboy hovering on one side of the fighting circle as Batman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Black Canary, and the rest of the Teams mentors stood calmly on the other side even Superman had shown up. Artemis and Ashlyn standing in the middle wearing sweat pants and tank tops both gripping quarterstaffs. A fight had broken out between the two a few days ago after the Fog mission resulting in Kaldur calling in their mentors before either one was gravely injured. As a result, both were barred from participating in Black Canary's training lessons and had their own personal lessons tripled leaving them too exhausted to think about snapping at each other when in the same vicinity.

It was Batman who suggested giving the two a chance to fight it out once and for all under controlled environments. An all-out fight to prove that both are capable and deserving to be on the Team. To make it fair, both girls were required to hand over their weapons and gear to their mentor and taking the staffs from Batman before stepping into the circle. Hal didn't like this situation one bit. In Hal's honest opinion, he didn't believe Ashlyn was truly ready to be a Green Lantern. She's too young, her emotion range is that of a teenager, but he was proved wrong and wrong again as she managed to work past her emotions and help him and the other Lanterns fight back the bad guys. Guy Gardner may have had a hand in that.

"The rules are simple," Batman spoke drawing Hal out of his musing, "whoever hit's one thousand points is the victor. Anything goes, however, if either one of you use any trick arrows or constructs the fight will stop and both of you will be removed from the Team."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Superman quietly questioned amongst the outcry from the teens.

"_This_ isn't a League problem but here we are," Batman snapped silencing the Cave occupants, "the Team's leader isn't providing the order and stability and their second in command isn't helping because she's part of the problem." Batman leveled his glare to the brunette standing before him staring until she looked away. "After this fight is settled, regardless of who's the victor, will be the last we hear of you two arguing. If Kaldur is forced to call either one of your mentors again you will be removed from the Team regardless of where you stand in the Team. Am I understood?"

Ashlyn and Artemis glanced at each other before nodding their consent before moving to the center of the circle standing three feet away from each other. "Don't worry," Artemis smirked at Ashlyn, "I'll try not to embarrass you too much."

Ashlyn was really tired of everyone underestimating her abilities to fight without the ring. She swung the quarterstaff slamming it into the blond's side before knocking her feet out from underneath her. Two screens floating up from the ground up one reading two and the second reading four as six points were added to Ashlyn's score board hovering above the fight. "Get. Up." Ashlyn snapped glaring at the blond as she stepped back.

Blows were traded as points were added to both sides. Robin was more interested on how Ashlyn's fighting style resembled a League of Shadows assassin that disappeared fifteen years ago rather than the current score. Batman had Robin study several different fighting styles including the few security footage that managed to capture of the assassin Nightshade. She was good, was never caught even though she was caught on camera and her fighting style was a blend of several different martial arts which made her signature unique.

Sweat trickled down Ashlyn's face as she raised up to block the downward arch. Her arms jolting at the force of the blow. Artemis was a formidable fighter, that she had no doubts when going into this fight. She never doubted the archer's abilities. What Ashlyn disliked about the older girl was the way she acted around the team, as if any one of them was going to stab her in the back the second she let her guard down. That wasn't how the team worked. It irritated the girl mostly because she personally knew most of the Team. Ashlyn knew that Robin, Wally, and Kaldur would do anything to protect each other and the Team.

Blocking an attack to her stomach, Ashlyn grabbed onto Artemis' staff and pulled her forward knocking her off balance. Dropping her own staff Ashlyn grabbed Artemis and flipped her over, slamming the blond down hard onto the ground barely seeing the six point marker rising up declaring Zane the victor of the insanely long match. Bracing her hands on her knees Ashlyn tried to catch her breath barely hearing Wally cheer with her blood rushing through her ears as cold terror slowly seeped into her bones.

Batman knows.

She didn't even have to look at the Dark Knight to know that he was putting the pieces together of her carefully concealed civilian life. She was the daughter of the Shadows assassin Nightshade. Her whole life was now in jeopardy. Her mother, her father, even her baby sister Audrey was now under the microscope by the man who wouldn't stop until he had all the answers. Straightening up Ashlyn turned and offered her hand to the blond that was still lying on the ground. It was silent as Artemis stared at Ashlyn's hand before slowly taking it and allowed the brunette to pull her up. Ashlyn gathered the two quarterstaffs and walked off the fighting circle. A silent understanding passing between the two. Both were deserving to be on the Team, there wouldn't be no more fighting.

"We need to talk." Batman growled at Hal before walking off with the Green Lantern in tow.

The two heroes found Ashlyn carefully storing the quarterstaffs back where they belonged. "You're the daughter of Nightshade." Batman cut straight to the point watching Ashlyn slowly turn around tension clear on her features.

"There are some things that I need to keep to myself. You of all people should know what's it like." Ashlyn answered leveling her stare to the Dark Knight, "There are some things you will take to the grave than tell another soul. This is one of those secrets."

Batman's eyes narrowed at the girl as Hal shifted uncomfortably next to the other hero. He knew how protective Ashlyn was of her family. It was one of the few things that Guy would use to push her beyond her normal limitations. "If it endangers the team-"

"More like if it endangers Robin?" Ashlyn interrupted with a knowing look on her face before she sighed and sat down on a bench press. "If you are determined then ask my mother though I'm not sure if you are going to get anything from her."

"You'd be surprised." Batman muttered turning around to walk out of the room leaving Hal with his protégé.

"You should tell them before they find out from someone who knows and wants to use it against you." Hal said watching Ashlyn begin to curl in on herself.

"I don't know how to tell them." Ashlyn looked past Hal seeing Artemis standing at the doorway.

"Megan wants to know if you wanted some ice-cream." Artemis spoke up rubbing the back of her head.

Hal looked between the two before turning to Ashlyn, "Sometimes its better just to get it out there and go from there, I'll talk to your mother about it."

Ashlyn nodded watching her mentor leave before focusing on Artemis. "Yeah, I just need a shower."

"Same here."

**Break**

_Mount Justice  
August 19, 19:39 EDT_

"Initiate: Combat Training. Three…two…one."

Ashlyn had changed out of her school uniform into a plane black shirt tucked into a pair of low riding dark jeans, and a pair of black motorcycle styled boots. Slipping on an olive green jacket with vague hints of military origin while holding onto a soda can she hid from Wally as she caught the beginning of the conversation between Megan and Artemis.

"Kaldur's…uh nice, don't you think?" Artemis asked Megan, "Handsome, commanding you should totally ask him out."

Ashlyn hid the smirk behind the sip of her soda. She knew what Artemis was doing and it was a little too late for that kind of meddling. Megan and Superboy were already a couple, and going strong by the looks of it. Artemis had asked Ashlyn to help set the two up, Ashlyn denied saying that she didn't want anything to do with the matchmaking going on within the Team.

"He's like a big brother to me," Megan answered easily, "but you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally." Ashlyn glanced at the boy standing further away from the three girls scarfing down a burrito without a care in the world. "You're so full of passion and he's so full of…uh."

"It?" Ashlyn suggested laughing along with Megan and Artemis.

"Fail: Aqualad."

"Black Canary taught me that." Superboy bragged dusting off his hands before turning to Ashlyn, "Want to go a few rounds Ash?"

"I know who she want to go a few round with." Artemis teased watching Ashlyn's look of confusion suddenly become tomato red of understanding the innuendo that Artemis had laced with her words.

"Who? Robin?" Megan asked not realizing what Artemis was implicating about the two teens.

"No!" Ashlyn cried her face turning a darker shade of red, "We're friends. Just friends. Nothing more."

"I don't get it," Superboy said turning to Kaldur, "what's wrong with Robin and Ashlyn sparring."

"I'm not going to even touch that statement with a ten foot pole." Wally dryly commented making a mental note to tell Robin about Ashlyn blushing. He knew that Robin had a small thing for the Green Lantern, however, it didn't occur to the speedster that Ashlyn had a small thing for the Boy Wonder.

Red Tornado dropped down from the ceiling pulling the attention away from the still red Green Lantern. "Do you have a mission for us?" Wally asked running over to the android hero.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado responded sounding like a broken record.

"Yeah, well The Batman is with The Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham," Wally explained, "but _you're_ heading somewhere right? Hot date? Or uh a mission?"

"If we can be of help." Kaldur put in.

A blue keyboard appeared behind Red Tornado as he typed he explained the assignment, "This is Kent Nelson, a friend, he is one hundred and six years old."

"Guy doesn't look a day over ninety." Wally whispered to Artemis.

"And he has been missing for twenty-three days." Red Tornado continued, "Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society. The precursor to your mentors Justice League."

"We were watching old footage about the Justice Society in my history class." Ashlyn spoke up, "They played a big part during the Second World War."

"Of course, Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme, he was Doctor Fate." Kaldur explained.

Wally scoffed, "More like Doctor Fake, guy knows a little advance science and 'Dumbledore's' it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

"Kent may simply be on one of his…walkabouts, but he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate. The source of the Doctors mystic might and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded." Red Tornado finished.

"He's like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars, I would be honored to help find him." Megan said.

"Me to!" Wally's hand shot up into the air. "So honored," Wally continued, "I can barely stand it. Magic rocks."

"Take this," Red Tornado held out a small golden key, "it is the key to the Tower of Fate."

"What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts." Wally said grinning slyly at Megan.

"Astronomically small." Quipped Ashlyn as Artemis rolled her eyes, not that Wally heard or saw the two girls.

**Break**

_Salem  
August 19, 20:22 EDT_

"So, Wally," Artemis began in a casual manor, "When did you first realize your 'honest affinity' for sorcery?"

"Well I-I don't like to brag," Wally stammered, "but uh before I became Kid Flash. I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself."

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates." Megan alerted the rest of the team, "but…"

"Nothing's there." Superboy finished.

"Tower of Fate?" Ashlyn supplied, "I don't know about you, but if I had a tower that housed the strongest sorcerer's magic I wouldn't be putting the place in plain sight."

"Take us down." Kaldur ordered.

**Break**

Inside an abandoned theater cries of pain bounced off the once pristine and beautiful walls of the theater. A young scraggy looking boy with black hair, long thin limbs, and pale skin sat on one of the faded red seats. Fingers laced together enjoying the sounds of pain with a sickening grin on his face. A tabby colored cat with blood red eyes darted down the walkway jumping up onto the boy and began purring.

"Shush Teekl, I'm watching the show."

"Enjoy it," Kent Nelson gasped, arms bound in thick rope that dug into his skin through his once clean suit, "while you can. Soon enough my friends will come to help me." Kent screamed in pain.

The cat hissed, jumping off the boy who stood up laughing "Encore! Encore!" clapping in delight. Teekl meowed loudly distracting the boy from his entertainment. "What?" the cat meowed again as realization dawned on the boys features. "Oh."

**Break**

"Nothing." Wally reported as soon as he ran around the area looking for the supposedly Tower of Fate, "This isn't simple camouflage."

"So what do you think?" questioned Artemis, "Adaptive micro-optical electronics combined with phase shifting?"

"Absolutely…not!" Wally declared as Megan walked over to the two. "Clearly mystic powers are at work here."

_-Why does he lie? It's obvious that he doesn't believe in sorcery of any kind other than what he can prove in a microscope.-_

Ashlyn shook her head lightly, _-He's infatuated with someone who only sees him as a friend and is too blind to see it.-_

_-…well that's just stupid. Are all humans like this?-_

Ashlyn resisted at rolling her eyes before turning to Kaldur, "Do you have the key?"

Kaldur pulled out the key that Red Tornado handed to him before the team had left the Cave. "A test of faith. Stand behind me." He walked forward until he felt it was the right time to stop and inserted the key watching a part of it disappear and turned hearing a door unlock. A large tower appeared before the Team rising high into the darkening sky. Kaldur pushed the door open walking inside with the others following.

"Uh, where'd the door go?" Superboy asked looking around.

_-The air in here is strange. It's filled with strange energy but somewhat familiar, I'm not sure where I've encountered this before.-_

_-Is the energy a good thing or a bad thing? -_ Ashlyn thought panicking slightly.

_-It's neither as far as I can tell, it's just there. It won't affect your ability to use me.-_

A golden image of Kent Nelson appeared in front of Kaldur, "Greetings, you have entered with a key but the tower does not recognize you. Please state purpose and intent."

Wally glanced behind him to make sure Megan was watching before saying, "We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate."

The imaged didn't seem to believe Wally as it disappeared and the ground beneath their feet crumbled away opening to a pit filled with lava.

Megan grabbed onto Wally as Artemis pulled out a compact cross bow shooting a grappling arrow into the rounded wall swinging into Kaldur stopping them from falling. Ashlyn reached out and grabbed onto Superboy barely stopping in time as they hovered several inches above the bubbling lava. "Thanks," gasped Superboy, "This Nelson guy better be worth almost losing my favorite pair of boots."

"Now you're sounding like a normal teenager." Laughed Ashlyn.

"Wouldn't have it been easier for some sort of platform?" Superboy asked as the two slowly floated back up.

"It would of," Ashlyn answered, "but it wasn't the first thing on my mind."

"Having trouble…maintaining altitude." Megan gasped as the heat began to take hold as she and Wally began to sink closer and closer to the lava beneath them. "I'm so hot."

"You certainly are." Wally agreed completely missing the point that Megan was having difficulties being near extreme heat.

"Wally!"

"Hey inches above sizzling death I'm entitled to speak my mind!" Wally snapped at Artemis grunting when a green energy bubble stopped him from sinking further to his death.

"My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat, we must climb out quickly." Kaldur explained to Artemis.

"Ashlyn!" Artemis shouted.

"I got y'all." Ashlyn answered flying up to Megan and Wally so they can stand on the green disk Ashlyn had created before floating over to Artemis and Kaldur. "One small problem…we can't get out."

"What do you mean we can't get out?" Artemis demanded, "Just fly out."

"I've been trying," Ashlyn answered, "but the higher up I go the further the hole goes. I can't go up and I'm certainly not going down."

"Hello, Megan!" Megan tapped her head with the palm of her hand, "We never truly answered the question. Red Tornado sent us! To see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe!"

A stone floor covered the lava as Ashlyn lowered everyone onto the ground. Kneeling down, Ashlyn placed a hand on the floor discovering that it was cool to the touch. "This platform it should be red hot." Kaldur knelt down next to Ashlyn placing his own hands on the floor, "But it is cool to the touch."

"Don't worry Meg-a-licious," Wally comforted placing an arm around Megan's shoulders, "I got ya."

"Enough!" Artemis snapped pushing Wally away from Megan, "You little impress Megan at all cost game nearly got us all Bar-B-Q."

"When did this become my fault?" Wally demanded.

"When you lied to that…whatever it was and called yourself a true believer." Artemis answered.

"Wally, you don't believe?" Megan asked softly.

"Fine! Fine." Wally finally snapped, "I lied about believing in magic, but magic is the real lie! A major load!"

"Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers." Kaldur explained.

"Dude, if you ever hear of bio-electricity?" Wally snapped, "Hey, in primitive cultures _fire_ was once considered magical too. Today, it's all a bunch of tricks."

"You're pretty closed minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers." Artemis pointed out.

"That's science," Wally sighed, "I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am. Everything can be explained by science."

"Let us test that theory." Kaldur growled. He didn't like his powers or his faith in the mystic arts mocked and having it done by someone whom he considered a friend was quickly pushing him over the edge. He reach out where a handle was sticking out in front of Ashlyn.

"Wait! The backdraft from lava will roast us alive!" Kaldur opened the latch as snow flew in. Looking over the door, Ashlyn saw snow covered ground where the lava used to be.

"It's snow." Megan grinned running her hand through the frozen flakes.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis asked Wally smugly as Ashlyn was the first one to jump down the hole.

"This place is amazing." Ashlyn gasped looking around the frozen mountain scape.

"Have you never seen snow before?" Megan asked watching Ashlyn pick up a hand full of snow.

Ashlyn shook her head, "Not this kind of snow. I don't go up north often enough to see and experience wet snow. In Texas the snow is dry and powdery."

"Well?" Artemis demanded distracting Ashlyn and Megan.

"Ever hear of String Theory?" Wally answered. "We're in a pocket dimension."

"What's that?" Megan asked pointing to the floating cane that Ashlyn was already walking around.

"Oh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand." Wally sarcastically quipped following Artemis grabbing onto the cane at the same Artemis touched it.

"I got it." Artemis and Wally spoke in unison as the cane began to glow, "I can't let go."

"I'm thinking 'curiosity kills the cat'." Ashlyn mused after Wally and Artemis disappeared. "I mean, how often is it Wally or Artemis that grab something they're not supposed to be grabbing?"

"We should start walking." Kaldur suggested heading in a random direction with Superboy, Megan, and Ashlyn following.

"I don't understand Wally," Megan began after several minutes of silent walking, "it's almost like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen."

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend." Kaldur explained, "Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control."

"Is that a door?"

Kaldur, Superboy, and Megan looked to where Ashlyn was pointing seeing that a door appeared in thin air with a staircase leading to it. The four teens looked at each other before renewing their trek heading towards the door.

**Break**

The doorway suddenly dropped as it opened to what looked like another room. Kaldur and Superboy fell down like human rocks while Ashlyn and Megan floated down landing safely and unharmed.

"Friends of yours?" Kent asked as Artemis ran over to the four. Barely flinching when a green wall of energy appeared in front of him as a blast from Abra Kadabra's wand collided with the shield.

"Friends of yours?" Wally retorted as another blast hit Ashlyn's shield, "How are you holding Ash?"

"It's like an annoying stinging sensation but I'm doing fine." Ashlyn answered.

"I need to get to the bell." Kent explained.

"Get him to the bell, we'll hold them off." Kaldur told Ashlyn who nodded expanding the shield so it covered the bell along with herself, Kent, and Wally. Watching out of the corner of her eyes she saw Kent tap the bell with his cane. Wally was staring speechless as Kent walked through the bell until Ashlyn shoved him into the bell following close behind.

Ashlyn and Wally found themselves on the roof of the tower with Kent and the Helmet of Fate. A flash of red energy crashed into Kent preventing him from grabbing the floating helmet. "Mr. Nelson!" Wally gasped grabbing onto the aging man before he could fall to the ground as Ashlyn stepped forward and created a dome of green energy around the three of them and the helmet before a yellow barrier appeared around her own shield enforcing the protection.

"Not bad for former Doctor Fake, hey kid?"

"What is that green magic?" Klarion demanded glaring at the brunette, his magic is that of chaos only magic of order stood a chance against his own. It's not fair!

"It's not magic," Ashlyn growled wincing when Klarion sent another blast towards her shield, "its will power."

"I want it," Klarion declared holding out his hand with a psychotic grin, "give it to me!"

"Go jump off a bridge." Ashlyn snapped.

"Ashlyn I don't know what to do!" Wally shouted.

Glancing behind her she saw that Kent was unconscious and the helmet still floating. "Put on the helmet." Ashlyn ordered.

"What?"

"I want that magic!" Klarion yelled blasting away Ashlyn's shield in anger, "Give it to me! I want it! I want it! I want it!" Klarion's magic lashed out wrapping around Ashlyn's arm. If he could get that green magic it would make him powerful enough to get to Doctor Fate and finally have his playground.

"Wally!" Ashlyn screamed as she was dragged through Kent's shield. "Put on the helmet!"

"I can't!"

"Wally, please!" Ashlyn screamed, "You have to believe in yourself and have faith! I can't do this alone!"

Klarion cackled as the brunette finally stopped before him, "Now, give me that ring." Klarion reached out touching her temple dropping her in shock as he stared at his singed hand before looking at the girl who was now glowing a soft yellow, "A Guardian? They're all dead! How is this happening?" He looked up seeing the idiot red head kid replaced with Nabu. "You still hiding behind Guardian's Nabu?" Klarion began attacking Doctor Fate who raised an Ankh like shield in front of him. "Give it up! Order went out of style in the twentieth century."

"The Guardian line continues to exist," Nabu retorted, "as long as there is the need for Order the Guardian line will continue to thrive. As of now, this battle is pointless; you sought to take the helmet before it gained a host, but you are too late!"

"Shut it you old fart!" Klarion yelled creating two pillars to crust Doctor Fate.

"Brat." Doctor Fate growled zapping Klarion's body into pieces. Turning to Ashlyn Doctor Fate reached out not realizing that Klarion had assembled behind him and attacked him from behind.

Ashlyn's head was pounding when she finally opened her eyes. What was that all about? One second she's fighting to keep her ring the next she's unconscious. Getting onto her knees she looked up in time to see Klarion disappear.

"Are you injured Guardian?"

"Just my pride." Ashlyn dryly retorted looking up seeing Doctor Fate standing before her. "Why did you call me 'Guardian'? I'm a Green Lantern."

"You're blood line is one of the last blood lines that sworn to protect the Lords of Order. Gifts of resistance to chaotic magic has been passed down from generation to generation." Doctor Fate explained.

Ashlyn nodded slowly not really understanding but going along with it until her head stopped pounding and she could think clearly again, "So am I going to get my friend back?"

"No."

"No?"

"Because the earth needs Doctor Fate." Ashlyn got the impression she wasn't the only one Doctor Fate was talking to. "I will not release this body."

"But Wally is a mind of science, not magic." Ashlyn argued not really sure if the Lord of Order could hear her or not. "He can't accept the fact that the impossible can't be explained. I highly doubt that your two worlds will easily mesh."

Nabu was silent staring straight ahead not even flinching when Ashlyn waved her hand in front of his covered face. Resigned, Ashlyn stepped back and waited for whatever to happen bracing herself for the worst that Wally might never come back. Doctor Fate slowly reached up and removed the helmet, giving Wally back his body.

"You're back."

"You sound surprised."

Ashlyn rubbed the back of her neck with a lopsided grin on her face, "To be honest I thought we were going to have to get used to calling you Doctor Fate instead of Kid Flash."

"What about Mr. Nelson?" Wally asked turning to see the body of the man laying peacefully on the ground. Wally walked over to Kent and gently placed his watch back into his hand, reaching up to grasp Ashlyn's hand seeking comfort while silently morning for the man who finally opened his eyes to the possibility of the impossible.

**Break**

_San Antonio  
August 20, 03:48 EDT_

Victoria wasn't surprised when she looked up from the paperwork on her desk to find the Batman hovering over like a dark nightmare. Instead she leaned back in her chair and raised one eyebrow. "Well isn't the Bat far from the dark city of Gotham, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Nightshade."

Victoria frowned her eldest daughter's warning coming back. Sighing Victoria opened a cabinet and pulled out a small file. "My daughter warned that you would be visiting." She stood up placing her hand on top of the pulled file. "I've been thinking: 'could I trust you'? With everything in this file, it's my one and only free card to keep me and my family out of the Shadows."

"You can trust me." Batman answered. Victoria looked down at the file before slowly pushing it across her desk.

"I guess it's a leap of faith then."


	9. Chapter 9: Bereft

**Collision of Worlds**

'_Telepathic thoughts'  
Regular thoughts  
-Ring talking to Zane/Ashlyn-_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**A/N: Okay so I decided to go ahead and post this one sooner than I had planned...simply because this is my way of apologizing for making you wait for the last chapter to be posted. If there are any grammar mistakes I apologize for them. If there are any major spelling errors I apologize for them. As I've said in the earlier chapters (I'm too lazy to go back and see which one) I don't have a beta reader. Would I like one? Meh, I'm not to inclined to go searching for one. I think I catch enough of the mistakes for the story to not be too annoying of a read. If someone offered to beta? Yeah I'll take one, I'm not the person who thinks I'm a writing God (That's J.K. Rowling) and I wouldn't mind the extra pair of eyes to catch anything that I might have missed, but I'm happy where I am now. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Chapter Nine: Bereft**

_Bialya  
September 4_

Zane slowly opened her eyes finding herself staring up at the sky. Well that wasn't the last thing she remembered doing. What was she doing again? Sitting up her eyes widen realizing she was in a desert.

Zane shivered feeling the phantom grip on her upper arm. This was ridiculous she was thirteen years old, it was a little over six years ago since she had been kidnapped and this particular desert isn't remotely the same as the one she was stumbling through after she managed to escape. So where was she? Standing up Zane surveyed the surrounding area seeing nothing but rolling sand dunes.

Looking down at herself she saw that her uniform was darker than she remembered it to be. What month was this? March? It had to be March. Her ring beeped at her, lifting her hand she watched as a hologram of herself appeared in front of her.

"_Protocol 2D6 dictates that when the Lantern is suffering from memory loss of a certain amount of time information is available upon question."_

"Okay…where am I?"

"_Tracking position, please wait."_

Zane looked around seeing smoke rise in the distance.

"_Located position, Bialya of Earth."_

"Bialya? Why am I here? I should try to find Hal…"

_Maintain radio silence at all times…_

Why was Batman suddenly on her mind? Did Batman send her here for something? Why just her though? "Am I here with anybody else?"

"_Affirmative: Robin the protégé of Batman of Gotham City, Kid Flash the protégé of Flash of Central City, Aqualad the protégé of Aquaman of Atlantis, Miss Martian the protégé of Martian Manhunter of Mars, Superboy the clone of Superman of Krypton, and Artemis the protégé of Green Arrow of Star City."_ With each name given a 3-D like picture was given to put a face to the name.

"Wait, wait, wait, that's not right Speedy is GA's sidekick." Zane exclaimed staring at the blond displayed in her Ring.

"_Incorrect. Speedy is officially Red Arrow who went solo in July."_

"No, it's March." Was her ring damaged?

"_Incorrect. The day is September 4. And for the record, I'm not damaged it's you, you stupid human."_

Zane wanted to chunk her ring as far as she could throw it. Why was it her that ended up with the strange things and creatures, her horse, her dog, and even her sisters cat? Zane rubbed her forehead turning around to begin pacing, "Okay, Zane let's stay calm. You're in Bialya with Robin, KF, and Aqualad. People you now along with this Miss Martian, Superboy, and Artemis. Three people you don't know but obviously work with, you have the feeling that trying to make radio contact with anybody is a bad idea…"

A large tremor shook the ground underneath her feet. Zane slowly turned around seeing a boy that the ring showed her…Superboy…growling and glaring at her while missing a shirt. "Superboy has the powers of Superman." Zane whispered slowly backing away from the growing teen. There was no way she was going to be able to go toe to toe with Superman's clone not with her memory loss. Superboy was a team mate and she didn't want to hurt him. Apparently the teen didn't share the same sentiment as he leapt at Zane.

Falling back at the sudden attack Zane barely managed to create a shield wide eyed as it _buckled_ underneath the force of the blows. Superboy howled his rage renewing his attack against the shield trying to break through to get to the brunette on the ground.

Zane was preparing to throw Superboy away from her when a rocket landed right next to her shield and exploding. Sending the two teens flying in opposite directions. Zane landed hard grunting from the impact as gun fire hit the sand around her. Looking up she saw Bialya soldiers in tanks shouting at each other. Something about keeping her alive was the only thing that had her flying off seeing that Superboy was already heading a different way.

Zane spotted two plane suddenly fly into each other and exploding flying towards the explosion Zane found Robin, and Kid had finished fighting the soldiers when she landed.

"Zane!"

Zane winced when Kid Flash picked her up and spun her around, quickly. "Kid…" Zane groaned, "Losing…conscious."

"Oh, sorry." Kid apologized setting her down next to Robin before backing up. "Memory loss?"

"Six months." Zane answered.

"Let's hog tie these creeps and compare notes." Robin declared.

"Wonder Boy after my own heart." Zane grinned making Artemis and Miss Martian grin behind their hands as Robin blushed.

**Break**

"So we're a team?" Robin questioned looking at Zane. He could see it with Zane and Wally, maybe Aqualad and Speedy as well. Not that he doesn't mind working with others. He always wanted to work alongside Zane since he first met the girl both on the job and outside the job. Zane had a knack for catching people when they needed it the most, that and she was cute too. Where did that thought come from?

"The five of us and Superboy," Miss Martian answered.

"Then this must be his." Robin held up a piece of black cloth.

Zane took the cloth from him holding out so the red S was facing her before holding up her ring, a profile of Superboy appeared along with a full scaled picture of the teen. The S marked clearly on his chest. "It's his." Zane confirmed powering down her ring before handing the cloth to Miss Martian.

"That must come in handy." Artemis said pointing at the ring.

Zane smiled, "More than you know."

"Did you see him?" Miss Martian asked looking down at the cloth.

"I think we did." Artemis answered.

"Feral boy?" Kid Flash chimed in, "Some teammate, he attacked us."

"He didn't know who we are." Artemis pointed out before pointing at herself, "I don't know who we are."

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence." Robin explained.

"Same here," Zane sighed, "and he's not even my mentor."

"Our team must work for him."

"How do you know we don't work for _my_ mentor?" Kid Flash asked tapping the lightning bolt on his chest his costume changing back to its customary yellow and red. "Whoa, this is so cool!" Kid Flash continued to touch the bolt changing his costume from bright to dark. Zane watched the others pressing their symbols with nothing to show for it.

"We look ridiculous." Artemis complained turning to look at Zane, "Except for you. You look normal."

Zane shrugged commenting, "The Ring creates the uniform to what I like and life experience."

That made sense to Artemis, out of the corner of her eye she saw Kid Flash still touching himself, "Quite touching yourself!" Kid Flash continued to touch himself as Artemis scoffed, "We need our memories back!" The next thing anybody knew they were surrounded by their locked memories.

'_I've brought you into my mind to share what I've remembered so far, but I need your help.'_ Miss Martian appeared in front of them her hood drawn over her head. "Together our broken memories can form a hole if you open your minds to mine."

"You want to pop through our privet thoughts?" Artemis demanded crossing her arms.

"I have no wish to intrude," Miss Martian quickly answered, "but…"

"You need to hack our mind to find what happened to us, got it, go." Robin quickly butted in.

"My brain's all yours," Kid Flash grinned, "try not to let all its brilliance overwhelm you."

"Or underwhelm you." Robin put in.

"Why can either one of you be whelmed?" Zane questioned.

"_Last_ six months only, and only what you need." Artemis stated.

_~In their minds~_

"_The Watch Tower detected an immense power surge in Bialya desert. Spectral analyses revealed elements non terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that site, what landed there." Batman continued, "Bialya is a rogue state ruled by Queen Bee and not a member of the Leagues UN's charter. All communications are subject to interception; maintain radio silence at all time."_

"_You'll land in Qurac, on Bialya's border two kicks from the Hot Zone."_

"_All clear." Robin reported._

"_The Bialyains control the sight." Artemis reported._

"_Set up here." Aqualad ordered as Superboy set the device down._

"_We'll be up and running in no time."_

"_The site if filled with Zeta beam radiation," Zane pointed out over Robin's shoulder._

"_Detecting non terrestrial trace elements from the tent."_

"_I'll check it out in camouflage mode." Miss Martian offered._

"_Good idea, go." Aqualad ordered._

"_Be careful." Superboy told Miss Martian._

"_And maintain telepathic contact."_

"_I will Aqualad."_

_~End~_

"Aqualad!" the group gasped.

"Where is he?" Robin asked.

"I didn't find him when I woke up, or when I was flying over the desert." Zane explained.

"What happened next?"

"I don't know," Miss Martian shook her head, "that was the last thing I…we remember."

"We landed twenty four hours ago, if Kaldur's been wondering the desert that long well…that's not good for a guy with gills." Kid Flash said.

"Now that I know to look for him," Robin pulled up a map of Bialya pinpointing where Aqualad was, "he's close, but he's not moving."

**Break**

Zane frowned hearing Aqualad talking in Atlantean. His skin was hot to the touch and he wasn't responding to anything she was doing. "I can't restore his memories in this condition." Miss Martian explained hovering over Zane as she tried to wake the older teen.

"He needs immediate medical care if he's to survive." Zane said looking up at Miss Martian, "Can you call the Bio-ship at this range?"

"I can't." Miss Martian apologize before turning to Kid Flash, "But you can get him there fast."

"He's too heavy and I'm too low on fuel." Kid Flash explained.

"We're not sending KF with an unconscious team member alone," Zane said, "even if Kid could do it, if he was ambushed we would be down two more teammates."

"Why not just levitate him back?" Artemis asked.

"I can't, I have to find Superboy."

"Aqualad could die…" Zane fell silent looking down at their team leader.

"Kaldur's down for the count," Robin said kneeling down next to Zane, "which means we follow you."

"We need to stick together." Zane sighed standing up looking at the Team.

"But Superboy…"

"Is a clone of Superman," Zane interrupted seeing the pain flash across Miss Martian's face, "he's indestructible and whatever or whoever wiped our minds in the first place could still be out there."

"Six months ago Superboy didn't exist!"

"So now he's acting on animal instincts I'm aware of that. However, how much help are you going to be if whoever wiped out our minds comes back and does the same to you again?" Zane demanded.

"I'll be careful, please Zane." Miss Martian begged.

Zane sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "One hour, _only_ one hour. After that if you don't show up I will come to drag you back you kicking and screaming if I have to. Do you understand me Miss Martian?"

"Thank you Zane." Miss Martian hugged Zane before taking off into the night sky. Zane turned to the others and said, "If she's not back in an hour Robin will fly out of Bialya and contact the League."

"And leave you and Miss Martian in this country alone?" Artemis asked watching Zane create a stretcher underneath Aqualad before forming a bubble around the rest of the Team.

"Superboy is out of commission, Aqualad is in need of immediate medical attention and Miss Martian is more concern about Superboy than anything else which means she's no good that's all of our heavy hitters out for the count." Zane explained as she took off into the night sky the flight was silent as Artemis began checking on Aqualad nearly falling on him when Zane suddenly dropped down behind a large boulder.

"What the…"

"Quiet." Zane snapped as several vehicles drove by the hill she hid the group behind. Aqualad continued to mumble underneath his breath.

"We can't risk a fire fight with Aqualad KO'ed like this." Robin whispered.

"It's not just him," Kid Flash panted, "I'm way out of juice."

"And I'm almost out of arrows." Artemis pulled her quiver showing the small handful of arrows she had left. Both Artemis and Kid Flash looked around seeing that Robin had already disappeared as Zane stood up taking a defensive position.

"I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing." Kid Flash grumbled turning back to Artemis knowing Zane had sent Robin out while he was complaining. "Hey, you never said why your dad wanted you to gank me." Kid Flash said pulling his thumb across his throat for emphases.

"Artemis's dad wants her to kill you?" Zane asked turning to look at the older teens curiously.

"I got…confused by uh, some old movie I saw the other night." Artemis quickly tried to come up with an excuse that didn't sound as stupid as it did right now. "About a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend 'cause he was from a rival ninja clan."

Zane was very confused…did that mean that Artemis had feelings for Kid Flash? It would be funny only because the two hated each other when they first met. It was like water and oil, they're not meant to mix but delicious meals are created because of the two liquids. Man Zane was starting to get a hunger headache now.

"So, I'm your ninja boyfriend huh?"

Artemis quickly turned around "Hey, amnesia remember? Completely forgot how _truly_ annoying you are."

"Oh like you're the goddess of Congeniality."

"They argue like an old married couple don't you think, Rob?" Zane asked drawing attention back to the Boy Wonder.

"Dude where were you?" Kid Flash demanded.

"Breaking radio silence on Zane's order." Robin smirked as Zane surrounded the group in a bubble again and took off into the sky as a recorded loop of Robin's laughter filled the night air.

"Hey, Zane," Kid Flash called out to the Lantern, "how's Miss Martian doing?"

"Not good, and stop distracting me." Zane answered landing down in front of the Bio-ship.

_Qurac  
September 5, 02:32 EEST_

Robin held out a water bottle to Zane who silently accepted it. Robin sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're safe," Robin whispered noting the brunette's shoulders were shaking, "nothing is going to take you back to that shack ever again."

"I went through four therapist Dick," Zane whispered, "and I still have nightmares about it."

Robin frowned, she was really out of it if she was using his real name "Maybe you haven't been talking to the right one…have you thought about talking to Black Canary about it?"

Zane shook her head curling in on herself. _'Hey everybody, I've got Superboy. He's back to normal and we're on our way.'_ Miss Martian cheered.

"I think you should talk to Black Canary about it." Robin told Zane helping her up.

**Break**

_Mount Justice_

Ashlyn walked out of the room Black Canary had used for their session feeling drained but better. Black Canary was patient and listened to everything she had to say. It surprised Ashlyn when Black Canary pointed out that she just needed someone to just listen to what she had to say, it was a different change from what other therapists had told her.

"Hey Ash," Ashlyn turned around seeing Artemis walking towards her, "Megan is trying some new food and it's starting to scare everyone."

"It can't be that bad." Ashlyn answered as she turned away from her room to follow the blond archer.

"Even Kaldur is worried." Artemis answered.

"Honestly, Megan isn't a bad cook…just absent minded and easily distracted." Ashlyn sighed walking into the rec room seeing the boys peaking over the couches as clanging was heard from the kitchen. "Megan? Do you need any help?" Ashlyn called out.

"No I'm good, just stay there and wait until dinner is ready." Megan yelled back.

Ashlyn and Artemis looked at each other as Ashlyn shrugged and walked over to the couch and sat down between Robin and Wally. "Aren't you the least bit worried?" Wally asked.

"It will be fine," Ashlyn assured, "just shut up and enjoy the free food."


	10. Chapter 10: Targets

**Collision of Worlds**

'_Telepathic thoughts'  
Regular thoughts  
-Ring talking to Zane/Ashlyn-_

**Disclaimer: Look at the previous chapters and see that it applies to this one.**

**A/N: I apologize for the grammar mistakes that I didn't catch.**

**Chapter Ten: Targets**

_San Antonio, 07:23 CNT_

Victoria opened her office door a cup of coffee in one hand and the day's newspaper in the other. Closing the door sighing in relief as the outside noise muffled to a bearable hum. Heading over to her desk, the blond woman turned on the large TV in time to hear the stock report as she slung her bag onto the desk and carefully set the cup of steaming coffee on the table. Pulling out a gun she turned around leveling it at the brunette woman leaning against the large window.

"Is it worth it?"

"Talia al Ghul," Victoria sneered glaring at the woman, "I would ask what brings you here but I'm not feeling very welcoming at the current moment. As you can see it's a bad day in the Stock Market."

"I will never be used to you worry about the Stock Market. You didn't answer my question."

"Was it worth walking away from the traveling around the world unrestrained? To settle down and build a career, marry the man that loves me despite my past and raise two beautiful children?" Victoria sighed, "Of course it's worth it."

"He asked me to choose between him and my father."

"And you chose your father."

"Wouldn't you?"

Victoria scoffed, "I wouldn't know, I was raised by your father and the man turned me into a weapon without a second thought."

"Yet you broke away." Talia pointed out moving away from the window stopping when she heard the click of the trigger. "Would you shoot an old friend?"

"I killed my lover for your father. An old friend shouldn't hurt as badly." Victorian growled.

Talia stared at Victoria. Her hands weren't shaking and despite the growling the gray eyed woman was the face of calm. She was serious and wouldn't flinch about shooting her. "Can I sit?" Talia asked.

"No," Victoria answered, "I've worked too hard to get out from the Shadows and letting you stay would mean that I'm accepting you back into my life. I got two daughter to raise and have normal lives."

"The information you took from my father is going to be out of date soon." Talia warned. Surprised when Victoria began to chuckle.

"I was one of your father's best assassin's but I'm not stupid, my information on you and your father's activities is always updating. I will never be dragged back into the League of Shadows and you can get out before I put a bullet through your skull."

"Mrs. Johansson, Mr. Bruce Wayne is here for his ten o'clock, and Ashlyn called requesting a later time for her training…what happened to the window this time?"

Victoria looked up from the day's mail before looking at the window Talia had fled. Nudging the gun further into the desk she smiled at her secretary, Timothy Lopez. "An annoying problem but that's not the case. Please call the window company and have them fix this immediately while I take the meeting with Mr. Wayne in the other room.

"Yes ma'am."

**Break**

_Mount Justice September 7_

**Recognize Zane B04**

Kaldur looked up from the computer as Ashlyn walked into the room a tan messenger bag hanging from her shoulder. "Good Morning Kaldur." Ashlyn greeted stopping next to Kaldur, "Cheshire? Wasn't she that assassin that went after Dr. Roquette?"

"Red Arrow asked me for her height…shouldn't you be in school?" Kaldur questioned.

"Senior AP chemistry class experiment went wrong and the entire school filled with homemade tear gas," Ashlyn explained, "the building needs to be closed for a week so everything can be aired out and cleaned. Did Megan and Superboy leave for school already?"

"Yes and Superboy as a civilian name now." Kaldur said.

"Really? What's he going by?"

"Connor Kent."

Ashlyn stared at Kaldur, "But isn't Kent Superman's human last name?"

"Yes, but I don't think it's wise to tell him just yet." Kaldur answered.

"Right…" Ashlyn trailed off turning to look at the profile of the Shadows assassin. "We're going to go help him right?"

"If he needs assistance." Kaldur answered.

"You know Roy will never ask for help, and if he's where I think he is then he's going to need our help." Ashlyn pointed out.

"_It's me…"_ Ashlyn and Kaldur turned back to the holo-computer _"I may…possibly be in…over my head."_

**Break**

_Taipei_

"The Unification is unthinkable!"

"Our peoples no longer have anything in common."

"Gentlemen," Lex Luthor soothes looking between the Prime Minister of Southern Rhelasia and the General of Northern Rhelasia, "this is mere rhetoric. Despite your differences you still share an appreciation for many things; such as the exquisite art of Rhelasian Tea Ceremony."

Aqualad could hear the tea cart being rolled up behind him, turning around he held out one of his twin water bearers, "That is far enough, Cheshire."

Cheshire frowned seeing Aqualad standing in front of her and Red Arrow standing behind Luthor, alive and well. Pressing a button on the tray handle she shoved it forward, water rose from various containers as Zane landed in-between Aqualad and the dignitary table creating a green bubble underneath the water barrier Aqualad made. Not even flinching when an arrow flew past her shoulder to detonate the cart. The force of the detonation tore apart Aqualad's jacket sleeves and put a slight pressure against Zane's own shield.

When the smoke cleared, broken glass and wood littered the unprotected floor. Zane and Red Arrow leapt over the fallen pillar that had glanced off Zane's shield standing behind Aqualad as Cheshire slowly stood up.

"It's over Cheshire." Red Arrow stated pointing an arrow at the assassin.

"You would think so," Cheshire mused, standing up as a helicopter flew up to the broken hole with Shadows assassins and Sportsmaster.

"Take Sportsmaster," Red Arrow ordered both Aqualad and Zane, "Cheshire's mine."

"So territorial and only our third date." Cheshire grinned seeing Zane's fist clench tighter. So the little Lantern had a thing for the archer? Cheshire couldn't ask for better leverage to use against the little puppets of the Justice League. However, she needed to take care of Red Arrow not even bothering to take out Aqualad and Zane as they flew over her to fight the other Shadows and Sportsmaster. Instead focusing on Red Arrow.

"Zane make sure that they stay safe," Aqualad muttered to Zane as they took out two of the assassins.

"Be careful of Sportsmaster," Zane warned turning to fight her way back to the other end of the room. Getting close enough to hear Cheshire taunting Red Arrow.

"You call two of your little sidekick friends, but didn't you tell me they weren't in your league?"

_He did what?_ Zane thought shoving her knee into the stomach of one of the assassins. Turning around Zane grabbed a staff before it could come down on her head ripping it away from the assassin she turned the weapon around smashing it into the assassins collarbone knocking him out. Backing up so she was closer to Aqualad.

"Not bad 'lad," commended Sportsmaster, "better than your team did in Santa Prisca, or Bialya."

Shock filtered across both Aqualad and Zane's face, "How did you…"

"Let's just say I have inside source," Sportsmaster bragged, "_very_ inside."

"Aqualad, lets end this," water rained down on the group soaking everybody to the bone. Zane flew up and landed next to Red Arrow giving her team leader plenty of room to work his sorcery without worrying about injuring a teammate in the process. The water dragon exploded encasing the area in a cloud of smoke. From the smoke one lone assassin leapt over the pillar.

Without thinking and seeing Luthor say something to his driver, Zane leapt into the air grabbing onto the assassin, changing his direction in to the ground. A bolt of energy barely missed Zane's stomach as she landing on the assassin knocking him out. Standing up she looked over seeing Luthor frowning at her. He obviously wanted to show his new android off in hopes of being able to sell to the two leaders. Zane smiled as the two leaders walked over to thank her for saving their lives.

"I can't believe we just did a solid for Lex Luthor." Red Arrow grumbled as he, Aqualad, and Zane walked out of the building.

"Not for Luthor," Aqualad disagreed, "for peace, beyond that, if Ra's al Ghul and the League of Shadows wanted to sabotage the summit the signing of the treaty renders their contract moot. It is over."

"Is it?" Red Arrow asked watching Zane step away from the two pulling out a ringing phone checked the caller ID before answering with a soft hello stepping further away.

Aqualad looked at Red Arrow, "I heard what Sportsmaster said, do you really think there's a mole on your team, feeding him Intel?" Zane was still on her phone waving her hand around in the air. He saw the look of betrayal when Cheshire commented about him being out of the sidekick's league. And it was true, he was out of their league, but it was different when it came to her. He knew she could handle herself in a fight and win against the odds stacked against her. It was her will to survive that kept drawing him to her. Made him want to protect her so she wouldn't have to fight as hard as she did.

"I cannot rule out the possibility," Aqualad answered, "Zane and I will investigate, quietly."

"Not tell them?"

"I do not want the unit unraveling over baseless suspicions, especially now that Zane and Artemis are finally working together without resentment," Aqualad explained glancing to see Zane walking back towards them, "and if there is a mole I have no wish to tip him or her off."

"Good luck with that." Red Arrow mockingly saluted Aqualad then nodded to Zane.

"One moment my friend." Aqualad called out, "Tonight you could have called Green Arrow for help, or the Justice League. Instead, your first instinct was to call the Cave."

"You're right." Red Arrow said turning back to the two, "The team deserves…has my respect. I'm still getting used to this solo act stuff, but if you need me I'll be there."

"Do you need a lift back to the states?" Aqualad asked after shaking Red Arrow's hand. "I'm sure Zane doesn't mind an extra passenger."

"I'd be happy to take you back." Zane smiled.

"Sure."

**Short chapter is short. However, we have hints of Big Brother!Arrow peaking through. So I hope that I caught the spelling mistakes and the grammar errors but if I missed some and it moves you to correct me then please feel free to tell me where I messed up so I can fix it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter that has more Red Arrow in it. Please don't forget to drop a review.**


	11. Chapter 11 Home Front

**Collision of Worlds**

'_Telepathic thoughts'  
Regular thoughts  
-Ring talking to Zane/Ashlyn-_

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ so please go on and read the story.**

**So I was typing Humanity when I realized I'm almost done with the story. If I don't add any extra chapters this story comes to an end at chapter 20. I don't know if I should be happy or sad about that. However...OH MY BATMAN I have over 40 reviews?! Awe thanks guys! That makes me feel loved! As for the reviewer with Roy and Ashlyn, I wasn't intending on making it look like Ashlyn had a romantic interest in him...I was going for the big brother vibe. So I'm also going to say you guys are lucky I love you...I had a hard time writing the interactions between Zatanna and Ashlyn. I have no idea what way it was leaning to friendship or they just know each other, but I got it done and it will be posted soon enough.**

**So please enjoy this short chapter while I start writing Failsafe.**

**Chapter Eleven: Home Front**

"So you two have told no one else of this…mole?" Red Tornado asked looking between Zane and Aqualad.

"We cannot be sure one exists," Aqualad answered, "and if it does, if the Team is being betrayed from within we must investigate without…tipping our hand."

"Maybe we should tell Batman." Zane suggested.

"Generally, The Batman expects the Team to handle its own problems, but the decision must be between you two." Red Tornado answered, "I will return after monitor duty on the Watch Tower."

"I thought you were exempt from monitor duty, since becoming our 'Den Mother'." Aqualad stated as the two turned to watch Red Tornado leave the Cave.

**Recognize Red Tornado 106**

"I agreed to cover for Green Arrow," Red Tornado explained, "he has an…interpersonal event with Black Canary. A 'Hot Date'."

"Well that's more than I wanted to know." Zane groaned as Red Tornado disappeared from the Cave, "He could have left it at covering for GA."

"Should we tell Batman?" Aqualad asked.

Zane turned to Aqualad and sighed, "I believe we should…even though he assigns missions he needs to know." Zane looked down at her watch seeing the time, "I need to go, both Green Lanterns are expecting me."

"How is Guy Gardner fairing?" Aqualad questioned.

Zane shrugged rubbing the back of her neck, "The doctors say there hasn't been any change but they're hopeful that he'll wake up soon."

Aqualad nodded watching Zane enter the Zeta-tube before turning to find the rest of the Team.

**Break**

"Today we will be working on living constructs."

Ashlyn listened to Hal and John promptly as they explained the difference between nonliving and living constructs. Nonliving being shields and inanimate objects like swords, hammers, guns, and platforms. While living being animals and copies of faceless human beings. During the speech Ashlyn's gray eyes kept glancing to the empty space next to Hal. Guy Gardner was absent and it created a void in which was supposed to be annoying sarcastic quips of him being superior to Hal. She never expected to miss it, but she did.

"Ashlyn?"

Ashlyn tore her gaze away from the empty space seeing the two Lanterns were looking at her in concern, "I keep expecting to hear some snarky comment from Guy. I guess I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that we're not as invulnerable as other's think we are. I mean we have the most powerful ring in the universe that's supposed to protect us and one of our own ends up in a coma."

"The rings are powerful," Hal agreed, "but there are times when even they can't protect us. We can't be Green Lanterns constantly, if we did it would consume us and change us into mindless soldiers."

Ashlyn nodded and stood up and brushed the grass off her pants, "So living constructs?"

"Let's start off with something simple," John suggested as Ashlyn powered up her ring, "try creating a dog."

"Any kind of dog? Big? Small? An annoying Chihuahua? Or a Mastiff?" Ashlyn asked a small grin forming when John's eyes narrow at her.

"Being cheeky will result in more rigorous training, do you want to risk that kid?" John asked his arms crossed.

"Right, sorry I'll be serious now." Ashlyn answered glancing at Hal who was still grinning behind John's back. Closing her eyes Ashlyn concentrated on a beagle puppy. Cute, adorable, and most likely to jump on John for kicks.

"Well she's got the creating part down." Hal commented as Ashlyn opened her eyes in front of her was a beagle puppy that looked like it was stuffed.

"Try to make it move." John encouraged watching as Ashlyn bit her lower lip in concentration then down to the frozen dog seeing its tail twitch before exploding as Ashlyn's arm was jerked backed.

"Owe! That hurt." Ashlyn gasped rubbing her stinging elbow.

"It's to be expected, try again but this time imagine the dog running around." Hal assured the girl, watching as she held out her hand and started chewing her lower lip in concentration. An hour into the training and all Ashlyn had managed to produce is a beagle puppy that was able to take a few steps forward before exploding. Pinching the bridge of her nose her ring beeped.

"_An SOS was received from the Cave."_ Ashlyn's ring informed the three Green Lantern's. _"Your presence is required immediately."_

Ashlyn looked up to Hal and John, "It could be nothing." Ashlyn said slowly.

"But it could be something, go. It's your team." John said.

"Go, but keep us in the loop." Hal ordered watching Ashlyn take off into the sky.

**Break**

This can't be happening. Everybody is down and Artemis had no way in contacting Zane to get her back to the Cave to rescue everyone. She was on her own…alone. No more arrows, no help coming and her teammates…her friends were going to die in less than four minutes. Unless she could get out. Out of the mountain and somewhere where she could contact the Justice League. They can come rescue her and the Team.

"Artemis?"

Artemis shot up from her fetal position, turning around she saw Zane at the end of the vent. "Zane!" Artemis cried quickly crawling over to the young Green Lantern. Zane was here, everything was going to be okay now she can get them out of this mess Artemis had to cling to that thought before she completely lost her mind as she wrapped her arms tightly around the younger girls' shoulders burying her head in the crook of her neck. Trembling.

Zane rubbed Artemis' back in a soothing motion, "Artemis you need to tell me everything that has happened up until this point." Zane said pulling the blond back. "You can't break down on me now, I need you."

Artemis explained everything that she could remember. Zane nodding along before crawling to the crack to see the situation herself. "How did you know to come back?" Artemis asked watching Zane pull a small computer out of her jacket pocket and began typing on it.

"Sphere manage to get an SOS signal to my ring," Zane explained, fingers flying across the small keyboard, "along with the information that I could be walking into unwanted company. So I took the backdoor way in, it's also how the other two got in."

"But how?" Artemis demanded.

"I'm not sure….KF can you hear me?"

"_Zane? Man am I glad to hear your beautiful voice. Robin is drowning and Aqualad and Miss Martian don't look like they can last much longer."_ Kid Flash quietly explained.

"What about the EMP?" Zane asked.

"_Rob was setting it up but it didn't look like it was working."_

"Robin said something about needing to complete the circuit before he was swept away." Artemis put in.

"And I know where we can find something to complete the circuit, hang tight KF." Zane ordered.

"_I'll hang all day for you."_

"At least some things never change." Zane muttered to Artemis as she closed the computer and slipped it back into her pocket.

"We have something that can complete the circuit?" Artemis asked following Zane down the vent.

"It depends on how accurate you are with your bow." Zane commented carefully lifting a vent screen before sticking her head down before jumping down.

"I'm very accurate with my bow thank you very much." Artemis snapped following Zane down find herself in Kid Flash's souvenir room.

"_Three minutes."_

Zane scanned the painfully barren shelf finding the arrow. She snatched it and tossed it to Artemis, "I'm going to be a distraction while you go back up through the vent and complete that circuit."

"But what if they get you too?" Artemis demanded.

"_One minute."_

"Well then, I guess it will be up to you to save our family." Zane answered before flying out of the room leaving Artemis standing in the middle of the room holding the arrow in shock. A warm feeling settled in Artemis' chest as she climbed through the vent, pausing at the crack from before seeing Zane fighting the two other Red's, and holding her own for now. Jumping out of the vent she and Robin had originally entered from to set up the EMP Artemis ran to the edge and fired her arrow without a second thought. The arrow connected sending out the light blue pulse shutting down the two androids.

The fire cage disappeared as the water receded allowing both Kid Flash and Superboy to take in air. "Yes!" Artemis cheered heading down to where the rest of her team was.

"Kaldur!" Superboy yelled, "How's M'gann?"

"She's breaths, I believe she will recover." Kaldur answered turning to see Zane kneeling next to Robin "What of Robin?"

Robin coughed, spitting out water, "He's breathing too."

"You did great Artemis," Zane grinned at the blond, "it couldn't have been done without you."

"Way to get traught." Robin breathed grinning up at Artemis.

Zane stood up and walked over to Kaldur and M'gann, "Both of you will need to have an IV to help rehydrate." Zane commented kneeling down and taking Megan's pulse.

"We need to get Superboy and Kid out of their own prison." Kaldur said looking down at Megan when she groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"How did you know to come back?" Kaldur asked as he supported Megan down the stairs as Robin and Artemis went to get the cutter to cut Superboy and Kid Flash out. "You were supposed to be training with the Green Lanterns tonight."

"Sphere somehow managed to get an SOS signal to my ring," Zane explained stopping in front of the two trapped teens, "I figured if he was still in the Cave that meant that everyone was under attack and went through the back entrance. No one was around and Robin turned off the motion and heat sensors so I swung by the tech room grabbed a computer and used my ring to find Artemis."

"Will you quite playing with that thing and cut us free already?" Kid Flash demanded glaring at Artemis.

"It's not working genius," Artemis snapped, her nerves still frazzled, "EMP shuts down _all_ machines remember?"

"All machines present at the time," Red Tornado flew down towards the teens, "what has occurred?"

"Had a little visit from your family," Robin explained glancing at the two damaged androids, apparently Zane did a number on them before Artemis finished completing the EMP.

"You're extremely _nasty_ family." Artemis jumped in.

"I was not aware I had relations." Red Tornado stated.

"Where've you been?" Superboy demanded, the robot was supposed to be here protecting M'gann and he wasn't here.

"Monitor duty on the Watch Tower. When it became clear Cave communications were down I attempted to investigate but your Zeta-tubes were nonfunctional. I transported to Providence and proceeded here."

Sphere woke up falling out of the hole he was shoved into and rolled over to Superboy. "Hey boy."

Artemis yelped as the cutting tool in her hand went off hitting the ground close to Zane's feet causing the brunette to jump. "Sorry!"

"The pulse has worn off." Robin and Kid Flash spoke turning to the androids as Red Tornado stood up and faced them. The winds picking up moving away from the group who began gasping as the air was sucked away.

"Red…what are you…doing!" Zane gasped collapsing to her knees as everyone around her passed out. Green energy leaked from her ring quickly coating the Green Lantern. Weakly all Zane could do was watch Red Tornado take his siblings and leave the Cave. Slowly Zane pushed herself up onto her knees before pushing herself up onto her feet. "Hal…Hal can you hear me?" Zane gasped holding up her ring.

"_Zane? What happened? Where are you?"_

"The…Cave…the League…attacked."

"_Hang tight Zane I'm on my way."_

Zane stumbled over to the wall sitting down trying to get her breath back. "Zane!" Hal landed in front of her cradling her face between his larger ones. "Are you hurt?"

"Out of breath…Red Tornado sucked all the air out of the area." Zane explained seeing Superman, Green Arrow, Batman, Flash, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, and Caption Atom arriving.

"What happened?" Batman demanded moving over to Robin who was slowly waking up.

"I don't know, I got a distress signal from Sphere and when I got here there were two Red's destroying the place." Zane answered, accepting a helping hand from Hal as the rest of her teammates woke up and were being fretted over by their mentors, or in the case of Kid Flash and Superboy, being freed by the Flash and Captain Atom.

"She's alright." Superman called out helping Artemis stand up, "What happened here?"

"What happened?" Artemis demanded looking up at the Man of Steel, "The Red's happened! Tornado and his…wait where are they?"

"Gone, all three of them, gone."

**Break**

"How are you feeling?"

Kaldur looked up from his hands seeing Ashlyn hovering at the entrance of the medical room. "I am fine, please come in." he watched as Ashlyn walked in picked up a chair and set it down next to his assigned bed.

"This night could have been worse than it was." Ashlyn muttered fiddling with her Green Lantern ring, "Could you imagine surviving this if the Team didn't trusting each other?"

"I fear you would have been walking into a place where you wouldn't be able to escape." Kaldur sighed leaning back into the mountain of pillows Megan had place for him.

Both were silent trapped in their own thoughts, Kaldur didn't voice it but he was sure that if Ashlyn was still in the Cave by the time Red's siblings had attacked she wouldn't be sitting next to him. She could have been killed, he was conscious long enough to see her holding her own against the two but even she wasn't strong enough to outlast the two before help could have arrived.

"So Red Tornado is our mole?" Ashlyn spoke up.

"Possibly," Kaldur mused, "he is an android."

"And androids can be programed to perform certain tasks with anything being the signal to perform the task." Ashlyn sighed leaning back in her chair. "We could have said the word or phrase without realizing it."

"Are we going to tell them?" Ashlyn asked, "About Sportsmaster and the mole?"

"Eventually," Kaldur answered, "but we should focus on recovering from this attack before sitting the Team down."

"They aren't going to like that we kept it from them." Ashlyn warned, "Especially Connor, you know how protective he is about M'gann."

"When do you supposed they became a couple?" Kaldur asked.

Ashlyn shook her head, "I don't want to know, I'm happy for them, but any lovey-dovey stuff better not show up on any mission we go on." Kaldur chuckled, "I'll let you get back to resting…do you need anything?"

"No thank you."

"Alright, I'll leave you to your rest."


	12. Chapter 12 Alpha Male

**Collision of Worlds**

'_Telepathic thoughts'  
Regular thoughts  
-Ring talking to Zane/Ashlyn-_

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ**

**So I flew threw several chapters before I realized that I should have posted a chapter. Oops. So here's the next chapter that I hope you enjoyed and if you stick around at the end there's a surprise that I've been working on. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve: Alpha Male**

_Mount Justice  
September 23, 06:34 EDT_

"I told you this was going to come back and haunt us," Ashlyn sighed looking at Kaldur.

"We would have been more unprepared if we did tell the rest of the Team."

"Start from the beginning you two." Batman interjected looking between the Atlantean and the Green Lantern.

"It was during the Taipei mission with Red Arrow that Sportsmaster revealed the possibility of mole within the team." Kaldur explained first after he and Ashlyn stared at each other for a minute.

"And given the attack," Ashlyn continued for Kaldur, "it seems as if Red Tornado was the traitor, but with the fact that Red Tornado is an android he could have been programed to reveal Team mission reports and ultimately betray us."

"Or he betrayed us willingly." Kaldur finished.

"_You two knew!"_ Kaldur pushed Ashlyn towards Batman as Connor tackled him, "That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann."

"Connor what are you doing?" Megan questioned flying over to the group.

"Kaldur _and_ Ashlyn knew we had a traitor among us and said _nothing_." Connor snarled.

A small hand rested on Connor's shoulder distracting him. Looking over his shoulder his bright blue met calming gray, Zane had dropped her mask so Connor could see the sincerity in her eyes. "We didn't tell the team, I'll admit it, but we weren't sure if Sportsmaster words could be trusted. Kaldur and I wouldn't be able to forgive ourselves if we told the Team and it ended up getting everybody killed when Red's siblings came back."

"We wouldn't have gotten killed." Robin exclaimed. How could Ashlyn think such a thing? True he almost drowned but it didn't happen.

"We have only been a team for a little over three months," Ashlyn sighed turning to Robin, "If Kaldur or I told all of you that there was a possibility of a mole on the team you would have been at each other's throats and what happened with Red's siblings could have been worse."

"We wouldn't have done that!" Wally cried.

"Yes, we would, we would have been pointing fingers at each other." Ashlyn snapped. "We would have been too busy fighting each other no one would have realized they were being attacked until it was too late."

"Enough." Everyone turned to Batman, Wally and Ashlyn stepping away from each other neither realizing that they had gotten into each other's faces. "With Red Tornado…missing the Team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

A man stepped up next to Batman. Almost the same height at the Dark Night Captain Marvel had a red and gold uniform with a golden lightning bolt on his chest and a white side cape with gold trim. "I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys."

Connor turned to Kaldur "After I dismantle Red Tornado you and I are gonna…"

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League," Batman stepped in, "that makes him a League responsibility. You _will_ leave him to us. I have another assignment for this team," the team turned as a newspaper appeared before them bold letters reading: **GORILLA TRADES BANANAS FOR BULLETS** before another page pulled up showing the Gotham Mayor in an arm sling.

"Gotham Mayor attacked by Guerilla Gorilla?" Wally read not sounding impressed.

"Batman please," begged Robin, "tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase."

"I never joke about the mission." Ashlyn winced, Batman was not happy that Robin was questioning him in front of everyone, "I've checked the sources," Batman continued, "I've studied the patterns; Mayor Hills encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents. Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out."

The team walked past Aqualad and Zane without a word to either one, Zane heard Wally scoff at Aqualad before he turned and slowly trailed after them. "Hey Zane are you coming?" Robin called when he couldn't help but glance back to see if their elected leader and second leader were following. Everyone turned to look at the young Green Lantern who was looking down at her ring. John silently walked over to Zane and placed a hand on her shoulder. Looking up Zane saw the small nod and silently turned, her domino mask settling back into place, to walk after the Team not even looking at Robin as she passed him.

Stepping onto the Bio-ship Zane was stopped by Miss Martian, _'I don't blame you for what happened.'_

'_But you blame Aqualad.'_

'_No I don't…'_

Zane gently removed Miss Martian's hand and went to sit down in the back. Crossing her arms and looking down, she didn't need to be a mind reader to know that Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Robin blame her and Aqualad while Miss Martian didn't blame her but Aqualad, which wasn't fair at all. They should have told Batman the moment they got back from Taipei, but they didn't and now both Zane and Aqualad were suffering the consequences. Zane raised an eyebrow seeing Captain Marvel sit down in front of her looking like an excited ten year old. Looking back she saw the equally confused looks on Robin and Kid Flash's face.

_Northern India  
September 23, 21:36 IST_

The ride was uncomfortable and silent, even when Robin and Artemis jumped down for quick recon of the landing sight. Zane flew out with Captain Marvel looking around as the rest disembarked from the Bio-ship. Robin gave the all clear before standing next to Zane, hoping that he could pull her to the side and quietly talk things out. It stung the Boy Wonder when Zane didn't say anything to him as she walked by him and KF. Robin supposed that the team flew off the handle about her and Aqualad not saying anything, but the quietness of the flight here allowed him to think back. Both Aqualad and Zane had accepted the responsibility to be team Leaders, which meant that they would have to make the hard choices when the time came. Something Robin would have to do when the time came for him to become Team leader.

"Switch to stealth." Robin's musing was interrupted by Aqualad, "And we'll review mission parameters."

"Parameters?" Kid Flash snarled, "We don't need no stinking parameters."

"It's recon we know what to do." Robin agreed.

"This is like Santa Prisca all over again." Zane muttered looking out into the dense jungle knowing Captain Marvel was looking at her curiously.

"Kid. Robin."

"The four of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us." Robin pointed out turning back to Aqualad.

"Or did you forget that, like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" Kid Flash asked before turning to head into the forest with Robin.

"Come on, I'll keep you safe." Superboy grabbed Miss Martian's arm only to have her rip her arm out of his grasp. "I just wanted to protect you."

"Like Aqualad protected us?" Artemis questioned before shoving the tip of her bow into Superboy's chest, "I'm not sure your protection or your patronizing is good for our health." Artemis turned and walked off with Miss Martian grabbing the back of Zane's jacket as they walked by.

"Do you really think Red Tornado is the mole?"

Artemis, Miss Martian, and Zane found themselves walking/flying next to a large river. Zane staring out into the river watching shadows move underneath the surface.

"There's a possibility but we can't be certain until we find him again." Zane sighed turning away from the river just missing a larger than normal shadow pass by her.

"I still can't believe Aqualad didn't tell us." Artemis grumbled leaping over a tree truck growing from the water's edge.

"I didn't tell either of you." Zane pointed out.

"Yeah, but your second in command," Artemis answered, "things like that aren't your responsibility."

"Yes, it is," Zane answered seeing Artemis and Miss Martian stop and look at her, "I agreed to be Kaldur's second because he shouldn't be bearing the burden alone. Even though I wanted to tell you I agreed with his reasoning's. We are still a new team, we haven't built the same level of trust that the League has within its ranks. Yes we trust each other," Zane plough on seeing Artemis opening her mouth, "but not the kind of trust that can recover from an accusation. If it turned out to be false the team would have been broken beyond repair. Kaldur is looking out for the team, you should give him a chance to explain himself. After all, he is the one that has kept us together and alive through the missions Batman gives us."

Artemis and Miss Martian glanced at each other sheepishly, they have been treating Zane and Aqualad differently mostly because Zane was younger and that wasn't fair to Aqualad.

"Um…I know there aren't any crocodiles on Mars," Miss Martian began as Zane heard the water behind her begin to bubble, "but are they supposed to be that big?" Zane crouched down as a larger than normal crocodile leapt out of the water and tried to comp down on Miss Martian. Artemis ready an arrow barely hearing Zane yell a warning before the rocks and logs beneath her crumbled away as another crocodile shot up from the water and grabbed her quiver and pulled her under water.

Zane dove into the water shooting straight towards the crocodile that was trying to death roll Artemis. She fired a bolt of energy from her ring hitting the stomach. The crocodile released Artemis as Miss Martian also dove into the water and pulled Artemis away. Shoving Artemis towards Zane Miss Martian turned around and used her telekinesis to force the animal out of the water and moved the water away from a coughing Artemis.

"Okay, nearly drowning two nights in a row is way less fun than it sounds." Artemis gasped looking between Zane and Miss Martian.

"I believe you," Zane said pulling the blond up, "but did you see the size of them? It's not natural."

"Could it be Kobra Venom?" Miss Martian asked.

"Possibly, but I'm not inclined on sticking around to find out." Zane answered flying up with Artemis on a green platform. "However," Zane looked at Miss Martian, "we need to get into contact with the rest of the team. Establish a link with Aqualad."

**Break**

'_Aqualad, can you hear me?'_

Aqualad nearly jumped, he wasn't expecting Miss Martian to contact him. "Yes Miss Martian, report."

_Zane, Artemis, and I were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars, like those used on convicts in Bel Rev Prison.'_

"Cool the tiger!" Captain Marvel grinned before running after the tiger, "I'll be right back!"

"Captain, wait!" Aqualad called watching the older hero disappear into the jungle after the supposed tiger he saw, "Hey, speed of mercury."

'_Aqualad, the animals are displaying intelligence that is abnormal to their species,'_ Zane's voice chimed in sounding panicked, _'that 'tiger' could be luring Captain Marvel into a trap!'_

Miss Martian and Zane watched Artemis grumble under her breath as she empty her quiver of the water.

'_Miss Martian I need a telepathic link up with the entire team, now.'_

'_Link established.'_

'_Oh, good, Aqualad's voice is in my head I _so_ missed that.'_

'_Can I not be on the same frequency with Kid Whiney Baby?'_ Zane asked crossing her arm irritated.

'_Hey, I don't need lip from the supposed friend that told Rob and me everything!'_

'_Hey Kaldur, KF and I were attacked by giant vultures,'_ Robin interrupted before Zane could retaliate, _'course since we're moles he probably think we attacked ourselves.'_

'_Yeah, like you two tell me everything about yourselves.'_ Zane snapped anger radiating throughout the link.

'_Superboy are you online or just pouting?'_ Miss Martian questioned wincing when Zane punched a tree leaving an indentation in the bark. Robin and KF were in so much trouble when this mission is over.

'_Busy, call back later.'_

Aqualad frowned when his teammate's voices began to overlap with the exception of Zane and Superboy. But that wasn't his main concern, Zane's words coming back to him as he saw the drag marks and footprints of animals. Three metal prongs sticking up from the ground in the shape of a triangle. She was right, Captain Marvel was lured into a trap by the tiger.

'_Enough.'_ Aqualad snapped before he tore apart the trap, _'Captain Marvel has been captured, and we must act as a team to save him.'_

'_Under your leadership? I don't think so.'_

'This is not up for debate_'_ Aqualad snarled, _'you all chose me to lead, when the mission is over if you wish to select a new leader I will happily step down, but until that time I am in command here. Zane go get Superboy.'_

**Break**

'_Miss Martian, Superboy Zane now.'_

Superboy landed in front of the wall he was assigned and delivered one punch. The wall crumbled as Zane and the wolf landed behind the Kryptonian. Zane flew forward landing next to Aqualad easily holding a shield against The Brain's attacks as the rest dealt with Guerilla Gorilla while Aqualad freed Captain Marvel.

"Zane shield!" Aqualad yelled seeing The Brain powering up for an attack. Zane encased everyone in a donut like shield as the complex blacked out. A light slowly flickered on, revealing only the team and Captain Marvel.

"Wait," Kid said, "that big weapon thing was a light switch?"

"The Brain always had a thing for the theatrics." Zane mused lowering the shields.

The sun was breaking out when the team finally got back to the Bio-ship. Zane stood next to Miss Martian both watching Superboy play with the wolf that followed him and Zane to the compound. "The rest of the pack is gone, what are you still doing here?"

"I think he wants to stay with you." Miss Martian smiled down at Superboy happy to see him happy.

"Can I keep him?" Superboy turned to Miss Martian and Zane hopefully.

"Keep him?" Kid laughed, "First the Sphere now this beast? Dude you sure making a habit of collecting strays." Kid watched Zane step towards the large wolf laughing when he began to lick her cheek.

"Maybe because he's such a stray himself." Miss Martian answered.

"If you're going to keep him Superboy," Zane said straightening up but didn't stop scratching the wolfs head, "he's going to need a name."

"How's about Krypto?" Kid suggested.

The wolf growled as if insulted by the name.

"Pass." Superboy deadpanned.

"Isn't that name already taken?" Miss Martian asked.

"Look, I need to know," Robin said staring at Zane as Aqualad walked up the ramp, "why did you two keep the mole Intel a secret?"

Aqualad turned around seeing the rest of the Team looking at him for an explanation, "The source of the tip was Sportsmaster."

"What? You can't trust him!" Artemis snapped looking between Zane and Aqualad.

"I do not…we do not, it seemed possible even likely that he was attempting to divide the team with false information." Aqualad explained.

"And given how this mission went," Robin pointed out, "he nearly succeeded, but you had to consider it might be true."

"Yes, as leader I did," Aqualad confirmed, "in which case Zane and I did not wish to alert the traitor."

Robin sighed, "Hate to say it: makes sense."

"I'm still prepared to step down." Aqualad informed Robin.

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad and Zane as leader and second leader?" Kid Flash asked already raising his hand in the air. Everyone else raised their hands, Aqualad and Zane looked at each other before looking at the rest of the team.

"Guess it's unanimous," Captain Marvel said placing a hand on Aqualad's shoulder before holding a hand out for the Atlantean to shake. "See you tomorrow."

"You're not coming back with us?" Aqualad asked.

"Nah, gotta fly." Captain Marvel answered before taking off into the sky.

"So what are you going to call him?" Miss Martian asked Superboy as they walked onto the Bio-ship.

"What's wrong with Wolf?" Superboy inquired.

"Generic…but acceptable."

"Hey Ash," Robin pulled Zane to a stop on the ramp, "I'm…I'm sorry for the way Kid and I acted towards you."

Zane smiled and leaned over to kiss Robin on the cheek, "Thanks Rob."

"Hey, don't I get a kiss?" Kid asked as Robin and Zane walked past him yelping when Artemis wacked him over his head.

"Just shut up and sit down." Artemis snapped sitting down in front of Zane before turning her seat around and began to whisper to the brunette.

**Welcome to the end of the chapter, now here's the surprise! A blurb of the AU companion piece of Collision of Worlds. Here Ashlyn never became a Green Lantern, instead she and her mother washed up on the shores of Themyscria. Both becoming Amazonians with Ashlyn becoming Wonder Woman's first protégé. Instead of taking Wonder Girl as her name Ashlyn took the name Zane in honor of her father. So here's the blurb.**

Zane turned away from the doors seeing the Superman clone punching Aqualad as Kid Flash and Robin tried to pull him off of their friend. She watched in shock at Kid Flash was tossed to the side like a rag doll, moving when Superboy tried to crush Robin's chest. Zane flew at Superboy landing a punch on his jaw making the clone fly back from Robin. She followed the clone throwing two more punches before grabbing the back of Superboy's head and brought it down onto her raised knee. Stepping back when the clone knelt down and gripped his face. Both her hands and knee were tingling from the attack.

Before Zane knew what was happening, Superboy stood up and grabbed Zane by the collar of her shirt and slammed her into the ground the force creating a small creator. With the air knocked out of her lungs Zane before a fist collided with her temple knocking her unconscious.

**So this is a section of the first chapter. Don't worry I'm still going to finish this story before I post something else. So this is to celebrate me getting 45 reviews, 22 favorites, and 30 followers. Thank you all so much you have no idea how happy this makes me.**

**So please review and I look forwards to reading your comments :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Revelation

**Collision of Worlds**

'_Telepathic thoughts'  
Regular thoughts  
-Ring talking to Zane/Ashlyn-_

**Disclaimer: Oh would you look at that? Check the other chapters to see that it applies to this chapter as well.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Revelation**

_Mount Justice  
October 1, 18:13 EDT_

"I can sense the shield on your mind that you were telling me about, but other than that I sense a normal teenager gifted with the power of the Green Lantern ring." Zatara proclaimed stepping back from Ashlyn.

"So nothing is going to happen to me during a fight?" Ashlyn asked, "Nothing…mystical or supernatural?"

"From what I can discern the barrier is placed around the mind to prevent anything mystical to take hold. It's good for any illusions you may come against." Zatara explained to the young Green Lantern, "As to what you said about Doctor Fate calling you a 'Guardian', well there are stories depicting of the Lords of Order and Chaos choosing humans as protectors of their constructs and human hosts throughout history stopping after the fall of the Roman Empire. It's possible that you may be a descendent of one of the Guardians of Order."

"So what the 'Guardians' only have mind protection?" Ashlyn asked crossing her arms.

"Oh no, the Guardians were given a small fraction of the same abilities of the Lords of Order, since they mostly clashed against the Guardians for the Lords of Chaos." Zatara explained.

"And I have a fraction of that fraction?" Ashlyn asked.

"Mostly likely. It might have come from your mother's side of the family, she is Greek yes?" Zatara pondered, "But you should not worry about it. I'm sure if nothing has happened at this point nothing will happen again in the future, unless you come across the Chaos Lord again."

"She's half Greek on her father's side, and thank you Zatara," Ashlyn said, "it's been on my mind for a while."

"It's not a problem," Zatara wave his hand before walking out of the room.

Alone Ashlyn was left to her thoughts. She didn't like the new turn of events, even Zatara couldn't predict the future. Who's to say that something wouldn't happen while she was on a mission? Could she really trust herself now? Rubbing her face Ashlyn decided to push it in the back of her mind figuring she'll deal with it when the bridge appeared before her. Walking out of the room Ashlyn headed to where she could hear Robin and Kaldur were finishing up their sparring match.

"You know their a couple, right?" Robin whispered to Kaldur with a slight smirk on his face.

"I believe I knew before they did." Kaldur answered with his own knowing smile.

The two turned around seeing Artemis and Wally walking in, "Do we tell them?" Robin asked.

"It is not our place." Kaldur answered seeing Ashlyn walking into the room, "What of you and Ashlyn?"

Robin turned to look at Kaldur in surprise, "Ash and I are good friends." Robin answered carefully.

Kaldur raised an eyebrow but didn't push the matter when Wally and Artemis approached them, "So if Zatara's our babysitter of the week, why is he still here, and why is he eating my snacks?"

**Recognize: Batman 02**

"Computer, national news." Batman ordered walking towards the team.

"_The initial attack was short lived," Cat Grant reported, "but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve. And despite the intervention between Superman and The Justice League there seems to be no end in sight." Behind the blond reporter large plants slammed into buildings and threw cars as civilians ran for cover._

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked.

"No," Batman answered, "The League will soon have the situation under control that's not why I'm here. According to your Intel Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus Blockbuster formula to Kobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's Venom to create Kobra Venom." Wally continued.

"Which The Brain used to create his animal army." Robin finished.

"And upgrade Wolf." Connor put in scratching the large wolf's chin affectingly.

"The Brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones at Belle Reve Penitentiary." Megan pointed out.

"Batman, is it possible that plant thingies aren't Kobra Venom too?" Artemis asked.

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis," Batman explained, "divine cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra Venom variant."

"These cannot be coincidences," Kaldur said, "unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide."

"Exactly, it's now clear our enemies have formed some kind of secret society of super villains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."

"You got that right," Robin chimed in, "plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Taipei.." the screens showing the plant attacks suddenly turned snowy.

"Dude," Wally snapped.

"It's not me." Robin snapped back.

"Someone hacked the satellite signals." Ashlyn spoke up seeing her phone's news have the same screen like that hovered in front of the Team.

The screen suddenly snapped into focus revealing the Joker's grinning face, "Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement: from the _In_justice League." The Joker moved the camera so it was not pointing at Count Vertigo, Poison Ivy, Atomic Skull, Wotan, Black Adam, and Ultra-Humanite.

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities." Count Vertigo spoke, "If you wish to save them a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations; there is no time limit, but the longer your governments wait…"

"The more we get to have our…jollies." Cackled Joker before the screen cut out again.

"Roger that Aquaman, the UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback but it won't come to that."

Robin rewound the footage before freezing the frame of the Injustice League members, "Count Vertigo, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Wotan seven heavy hitters probably behind nearly everything and everyone we faced."

"There's your secret society." Wally commented.

"Not so secret anymore." Artemis dryly pointed out.

"Perhaps after India they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer." Kaldur said.

"Yeah? That was their mistake, right now I say we go kick some plant creature butt." Wally grinned.

"The Justice League will handle the plants, I have a different job for this team." Batman said, "With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it."

"You realize what you're really asking them to do." Zatara finally stepped in.

"They're ready."

Ashlyn looked at Robin as realization slowly dawned on the two of them. If they weren't going to help the League with fighting the plants, then that meant they were going to go after the Injustice League. It was their chance to finally show the Justice League how far they have come from being just protégé's of various members of the League. That they were capable of standing their own ground and make a different in the fight for justice.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Wally asked clearly not getting the situation at hand yelping when Artemis slapped his arm for the second time, "Will you cut that out?"

"Hello Wally! If the big guns are fighting plants who do you think _we'll_ be fighting?" Artemis spoke slowly as if speaking to a five year old and not a fifteen year old speed demon.

"I don't know…" Wally trailed off as Artemis pointed at the image of the Injustice League "Oh…"

"Took him long enough to get it." Ashlyn whispered to Robin who smirked at her.

"Well, Batman I trust you're correct." Zatara said.

"I trust you can locate the enemy." Batman retorted.

"Indeed," Zatara agreed, "Wotan's involvement suggests sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled, Robin if you would provide a holomap? I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerous activity."

Robin pulled up a holographic map of the earth as Zatara stepped forward and held up his hands, "Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros! There, that is where you'll find the Injustice League's central control system."

"Coordinates locked in, the Louisiana Bayou."

"We are on our way."

**Break**

Zane found Aqualad in Kid Flash's souvenir room with a duffle bag in hand. "There you are, everybody is at the hangar waiting for you to show up." She barely glanced at the shelf as Aqualad finished zipping up the bag. Frowning she turned to the barren shelves and realized that one item was missing. "What are you doing with the helmet?"

"The helmet is in case things go south." Aqualad answered.

"You can't ask KF to put that thing on again," Zane exclaimed, "we barely got him back the last time he put it on."

"I'm not going to ask him to put on Doctor Fate's helmet."

Zane stared at Aqualad before the implications fell into place, "What if he doesn't let you go?"

"Then you and Robin will continue to lead the Team." Aqualad answered.

"And give up your life?" Zane demanded placing a hand on Aqualad's chest stopping him as he tried to step around her, "I'm all for heroic deeds but doing this is throwing your life away. I won't let you do this to yourself."

"You will," Aqualad snapped, "we are about to go up against seven dangerous super villains. There's a possibility that we will not succeed and this helmet will guarantee our victory if it looks like the villains are winning."

"Do you have no faith in our abilities?" Zane asked turning to stare at Aqualad's back as he started to walk out of the room, "Has everything we've been through and done as a team mean nothing in this fight?"

"I believe that the Team has what it takes," Aqualad answered turning around to look at Zane, "but you know there's a chance that this could go wrong. I hope that I can trust you to bring me back if I put on the helmet, and I hope that you could trust the Team to tell us that you are a descendent of the Guardians of Order."

"I…I don't know how to tell everyone something like that." Zane admitted hugging herself, she should have known that Aqualad would have figured it out.

A comforting hand settled on her shoulder, "You stood beside me for the Santa Prisca incident, so I will stand by you for this."

"After the mission then?"

"After the mission."

_Bayou Bartholomew  
October 1, 18:52_

The flight to Louisiana was silent as everyone mentally prepared for what lied ahead. Robin glanced at Zane seeing her knee bounce silently as her finger tapped a rhythm on her still leg. Reaching over Robin placed a hand on her leg, stilling her movement. "It's going to be fine." Robin whispered slipping his Batarangs back into their designated pouches. "We're going to kick ass and afterwards we can go get milk shakes."

Zane was silent looking down at Robin's hand that hadn't moved from her knee, she could feel the warmth of his hand seeping through her cargo pants. "Can I get a Dr Pepper float instead?"

Robin smiled his tactic of distracting working, "anything you want it'll be my treat."

"What's in the duffle?" Kid Flash questioned motioning to the bag next to Aqualad with his banana holding hand.

"Plan B." was all Aqualad offered before turning to look forward seeing Zane looking back at him. She knew what plan B was. She didn't like it, but she had no choice but to deal with it. Aqualad was the team leader and she was second, she could voice her concerns but she couldn't make any decisions or force Aqualad to listen to her.

Miss Martian groaned one hand gripping her head in pain, "You alright?" Superboy asked looking at his girlfriend in concern.

"Dizzy," Miss Martian answered.

"Martian's get air sick?" Robin looked at Zane who shrugged.

"She does look a bit greener than usual." Kid Flash responded.

"Not me, her." Miss Martian explained.

"I feel fine," Artemis quickly answered before looking at Zane, "Zane?"

"I feel fine…are you talking about the ship Miss Martian?" Zane inquired.

Miss Martian nodded, "She's trying to shield us but…"

"We got incoming!" Zane cried seeing Black Adam flying up to the exposed Bio-ship knocking it off course. The ship crashed down into the swamp waters jerking into a stop, the occupants inside the ship groaned as they tried to get their bearings when several large vines emerged from the water wrapping around the ship dragging it deeper into the water.

Zane was out of her seat the moment she heard Black Adam tearing apart the roof of the Bio-ship. Water began to fill up the ship as Robin shoved a rebreather into Zane's hand waiting for her to tuck it into her mouth before they both dove into the water.

"No. No way I'm nearly drowning _three_ missions in a row!" Artemis growled pulling out a rebreather before handing Kid Flash one as well.

'_Out. Everyone out!'_ Aqualad ordered before swimming through the opening. The team swum around until they were on the other side of the river, quietly walking out in time to see the Bio-ship sink.

"She's in shock," Miss Martian gasped, "she'll need time to recover."

Zane saw her world tilt sideways before finding herself on the ground groaning in pain. Looking up she saw Count Vertigo standing before the Team. Gritting her teeth, Zane force herself to get up onto her hands and knees.

"Vertigo." Kid Flash growled, also on his knees.

"_Count_ Vertigo to you peasant." Count Vertigo snapped glaring down at the red head before him. A blast of green energy knocked him away from the team as Black Adam blocked Superboy from attacking.

'_Robin, Miss Martian, disappear! We will keep them busy, you two fulfill the mission objective.'_ Aqualad ordered seeing that Robin had already vanished into the swamp.

'_Aqualad in front of you!'_

**Break**

Zane woke up finding herself propped against Superboy and trapped inside a yellow cage. Glancing she saw that everyone else except for Aqualad was awake.

"They awaken," Count Vertigo mocked, "you're certain this will hold them?"

"The cage is impenetrable," Wotan assured, "even the Superboy has no chance of escaping."

"You are not the only one trained in the mystic arts, Wotan." Zane watched as Aqualad's snake tattoos began glowing as he attempted to rip apart the cage.

"Please Atlantean," laughed Wotan, "do not pretend you are in my league."

"Alright Wotan I'll give you your sorcery," Zane raised her ring straight at the magician as Kid Flash and Artemis to move out of her soon to be flight path, "and raise you Will Power." Zane shot a green energy blast shattering the magical cage, Zane flew out of the cage knocking Wotan out of flight just as the Bio-ship flew over them. The cage disappeared dropping the team along with Count Vertigo. "That was my favorite hair tie." Zane growled wrapping Wotan in a giant green fist and slamming him into the marsh, her shoulder blade length hair flapping in the wind from the loss of her green and black hair tie.

"Insolent whelp." Wotan snarled stumbling slightly as the plant exploded raining burning plant matter down on him yellow magic wrapped around Zane as he flung her towards Kid Flash barely acknowledging the sound of two bodies colliding as he began pinning down each team member one by one relishing the sounds of their pain. Zane sat up once the magic pinning her down was stopped her chest was burning.

"No Aqualad don't!" Kid Flash grunted in pain as Black Adam sent him flying only to be tossed back by Zane and Superboy. Zane turned seeing Kid Flash gripping his arm in pain.

"Wotan," Aqualad/Doctor Fate declared, "you are mine!"

"Always wanted to carve this bird." The Joker growled gleefully stepping forward when Zane landed in front of Robin already lashing out with her power ring creating a box around the Joker and lifted him above the swamp waters.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Robin gasped catching his breath.

"You owe me several, but it's not like I'm keeping count or anything." Zane smirked at Robin.

"Since when where we keeping count?" Robin demanded with a light hearted smile. Seeing the older heroes finally arrive to assist in arresting the Injustice League. Zane directed the box to where the other villains of the Injustice League were standing with their hands raised. "So how about that float to call it even?"

"Another day?" Zane and Robin looked up seeing Joker completely lose his mind. "Another day! There won't be another day, not for any of us." Vines rose up from the water releasing noxious green gas.

"Joker Venom Spores." Batman yelled swiftly punching the laughing maniac, knocking him unconscious. "Don't breathe."

"Fear not." Aqualad/Doctor Fate rose above the gas using his magic to draw the venomous gas away from the heroes. "Fate has intervened!"

**Break**

"What were you thinking?" Kid Flash was suddenly in Zane's face. "How could you let him put on the helmet! You're supposed to be a Guardian of Order!"

"It wasn't my idea!" Zane yelled pushing Kid Flash away from her personal space. "He knew the risks! I tried to tell him it was an idea he wouldn't be able to walk away from!"

"Nabu will never release him now." Kid Flash sounded suddenly defeated. Kid Flash knew Aqualad was trained in sorcery, just what Nabu's needs in a host. He thought that Zane would be more determined in keeping Aqualad as far from the helmet as possible. "Kaldur will be trapped inside Doctor Fate forever."

Zane looked up seeing Aqualad/Doctor Fate looking right at her. It was unnerving to see Kaldur's light green eyes staring at her with the knowledge of Doctor Fate behind them. Slowly Doctor Fate removed the helmet, giving Kaldur back his body.

"Nabu let you go?" Kid Flash asked.

"He almost did not." Aqualad confessed, "But your friend Kent was most helpful. He say's hello."

"What did KF mean by you being a Guardian of Order?" Artemis asked Zane.

Zane rubbed the back of her head as she suddenly found herself at the center of attention, now more than ever she wished she could vanish like Miss Martian. "Doctor Fate revealed that Ashlyn is a distant descendent of what was a cult known as the Guardians of Fate; human's gifted with the powers of Order to protect the Lord of Order's vessels when they weren't in use." Aqualad explained for Zane.

"So you can do magic tricks and didn't tell anybody?" Superboy asked.

Zane shook her head, "The bloodline is barely there, the most it can do now is protect my mind from a Lord of Chaos and allow me to see past illusions. It's not that special."

"So why didn't it work in Bialya?" Miss Martian asked.

"Because our minds were wiped of memory, it wasn't an illusion I really forgot six months." Zane explained.

"Still cool." Kid Flash grinned a little bit sorry for revealing something that Zane was obviously wasn't ready to share with the rest of the Team.

"You should be proud your heritage Zane, not many have an interesting back story like yours." Zatara put in.

"As long as you don't go crazy on us." Artemis smiled at Zane who returned the jester with a small grin of her own.

"We're done here," Batman said, "the Super Villains Secret Society has been neutralized. As for your performance. It was satisfactory."

**There isn't really much to say. I'm staring a job next week and school starts at the same time so I'm going to be busy. I hope you like this chapter...I wasn't really fond of it but then again I wasn't really fond of this episode either...but I hoped you like it the same.**

**Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14: Humanity

**Collision of Worlds**

'_Telepathic thoughts'  
Regular thoughts  
-Ring talking to Zane/Ashlyn-_

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

**Well good news! I finished the last chapter of this story, bad news is I'm going to kill off Ashlyn...and I start school...and work...**

**Whelp I hope you enjoy this chapter and I added some BigBrother!Roy at the beginning for all the people that love BigBrother!Roy**

**Chapter Fourteen: Humanity**

Ashlyn hated attending charity events, especially when they were in the daylight. Sure they were for a good cause, but it was nothing but a bunch of elites and politicians trying to outdo each other in the public opinion. At least her mother was straight forward in situations like this. Weaving through high priced suits and fancy dresses, Ashlyn was determined to escape the annoying reporter that was determined to find some dirt on Victoria through her child. She was wearing a one shoulder dark blue Greek style dress that wrapped around her chest and flowed gently down to her knees her hair was pulled back into a simple pony tail. Ashlyn was really grateful for wearing black flats, it made moving through the large room easy.

"Let's dance," a hand wrapped around Ashlyn's wrist as she was pulled into the dance floor.

"Roy?" Ashlyn questioned, "Do I want to know why you are here?"

"I'm still Oliver's 'son' so I'm invited to these events as well." Roy explained, "And you looked like you were running from something."

"Idiotic reporter who thinks I'm going to spill every dark secret about my mother." Ashlyn rolled her eyes.

"And does she have dark secrets?" Roy asked.

Ashlyn's eyes narrowed at the red head, "I should punch you for even asking that."

"You wouldn't." Roy smirked.

"And why would you think that?" Ashlyn demanded.

"Because you love me."

"Like an annoying big brother who scares away all the boys who even show a remote interest." Ashlyn dryly retorted.

"You're thirteen, you shouldn't be dating."

"See, there's the big brother complex showing through you'd say the same if I was eighteen." Ashlyn teased.

Roy frowned as the music ended as he stepped further back than the arm's length they were when dancing, though it was true he did scare away the idiots that thought that Ashlyn would be an easy score with his tall stature and his habit of glaring at anything that breathed. He haven't been able to scare away one. Robin always managed to stick around with that cocky little grin of his and his penchant of destroying the English language with his strange obsession about the words. Always hanging around making her laugh when she needed it. Maybe that was the reason why Roy never really tried to keep Robin away from her.

"I need to go, I stayed here long enough." Ashlyn smiled up at the red head, "Think about visiting the Cave sometime soon?"

"I'll think about it." Roy answered watching Ashlyn walk over to her mother before disappearing.

**Break**

_Mount Justice  
October 10, 16:58 EDT_

"Pineapple juice," Captain Marvel watched as Wally took the cup and slurped the contents through the straw.

Wally sighed in satisfaction, "Just what the doctor ordered."

"How's the arm doing, Wally?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Eh, nothing that nacho's couldn't cure." Wally slyly said while kicking up his feet.

"Nachos? Oh I'll go get you some!" Captain Marvel flew off in the pursuit of Wally's request. Not realizing that Wally was using him to be lazy.

"Good work everyone," Black Canary spoke putting an end to the sparing matches between Robin and Artemis, and Aqualad and Miss Martian, "in fact it's been a very productive week."

"Yeah, for everyone except Kid Malingerer." Artemis spoke looking at Wally as she spoke.

"Hey, arm broken in combat against the Injustice League here." Wally cried waving around his plastered arm for emphases.

Black Canary laughed under her breath before speaking, "I've really enjoyed being uh 'Den Mother' this week."

**Recognize Zatara 11**

The magician waved his hand pulling up a screen.

**Access granted Zatanna Zatara A03. Authorization Zatara 11**

The Zeta-tube lit up again as a young girl with black hair and bright blue eyes stepped forward. "Zatanna, this is the Team. Team, my daughter, Zatanna."

Megan floated down in front of Zatanna, "Hi, I'm…"

"Robin!" Robin quickly jumped in front of Megan before clearing his throat and spoke, "I mean, I'm Robin. She's Megan, that's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, and Connor."

"Welcome to the cave." Kaldur greeted.

"Thanks."

"So, uh," Robin stammered, "you joining the team?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Zatara stepped in, "this is strictly a visit. Though I am sorry we missed the training. It's something that which Zatanna could benefit."

"Its fine, Ashlyn missed this training as well." Black Canary answered.

**Recognize Zane B04**

"Whoa," Wally gasped as Ashlyn stepped into the cave. "Are those cupcakes?" he zoomed over to Ashlyn and plucked a red treat from the white box and shoved it into his mouth. "Thanks Ashlyn."

Ashlyn sidestepped Wally to escape the flying crumbs before saying, "I'm sorry I missed today's training. This was one of those events that if there isn't a child present people would question."

"You cleared it with me and Green Lantern." Black Canary said gently picking out a cupcake from the offered box.

Robin managed to tear his eyes away from Zatanna to see Ashlyn's back facing him as she passed out the small red cupcakes that she had possibly swiped from the charity event that she was attending. His eyes widening when he finally took in what she was wearing. A dark blue one shoulder dress that hugged her quickly developing curves and flared out at her waist to float down around her legs stopping at her knees. Her hair was pulled back in a standard pony tail that exposed her neck.

'_Do the rest of you get the impression that we're still on probation with Zatara?'_ Megan asked.

'_Not just Zatara,'_ Connor answered, _'I mean; why is Marvel still hanging around?'_

'_Because we like having him around.'_ Wally explained as if it was the perfect explanation.

'_You like having him around because he waits on you hand and foot.'_ Artemis called Wally out.

'_And your point is?'_

'_I'm confused,' _Ashlyn spoke glancing over to Kaldur, _'what's happening?'_

'_Robin asked if Zatanna is joining the Team and Zatara isn't eager for his daughter to join us.'_ Kaldur gave Ashlyn the brief version of what she had just missed seconds before beaming in. _'It almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado's tenure as our supervisor.'_

'_Yeah, at least he trusted us.'_ Robin scoffed glancing at Ashlyn out of the corner of his eyes. She was still wearing that distracting dress, why was she wearing that dress?

'_If you ignore the fact that we shouldn't have trusted him,'_ Connor snarled, _'he was the traitor. That machine nearly got M-all of us killed!'_

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation?" Zatanna asked stepping up until she was standing between Robin and Ashlyn. "Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude."

Connor glanced over his shoulder seeing Zatara and Black Canary watching the interaction, "Alright, fine we were talking about Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack and the League hasn't told us anything."

"The League is searching for Tornado as well as the other androids that invaded the Cave and their creator T.O. Morrow." Black Canary explained, "Batman's made tracking him down our highest priority."

"But you found none of the above." Robin shot back.

"Not yet," Black Canary agreed, "but Tornado is Justice League. The Team is not to pursue this."

"Why don't you all take Zatanna on a…uh tour of the Cave." Zatara trailed off.

"Ah, you're giving a tour? Cool!" Captain Marvel walked in carrying a plate of Wally's requested nachos.

"Actually I was hoping you'd take Wolf outside," Connor stepped in "he needs the exercise…we'll join you in a few."

"Sure. Sure. I can do that come on Wolf." Captain Marvel turned heading out of the Cave with Wolf following the smell of melted cheese hoping that the man in the red costume would drop them.

"Wha…my nachos." Wally cried as Ashlyn grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the kitchen with the rest of the Team.

"When did you?" Robin trailed off seeing Zatanna had switched out her blue skirt and white button down shirt for tan pants and a purple spaghetti strap top. "How did you?"

"We're not really taking a tour are we?" Zatanna questioned sounding pained as if she would have to suffer through a boring tour of the Cave.

"No, we're hunting down that robot." Connor explained.

"Yes, we are." Kaldur answered.

Zatanna turned to look at Ashlyn who was still dressed in that nice blue dress. It would be a shame if Ashlyn messed it up, _"Egnahc S'nylhsa sserd otni reh teerts sehtolc!"_ Zatanna watched as Ashlyn looked down as her dress was replaced with her favorite worn pair of cowboy boots with light blue jeans over the boots being held by a brown leather belt, and a black tank top. "Figured that you didn't want to be running around in the dress." Zatanna explained watching Ashlyn look down in shock

"Thanks…that was really cool, just warn me the next time you go changing my clothes." Ashlyn looked up from her clothes to see Robin staring at her. "You okay Robin?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty girl _pretty good!_" Robin cried face flushing as he realized his mistake, he couldn't help it. He didn't expect seeing Ashlyn in a dress the same time he decided to try and flirt with the new girl. When did Ashlyn start growing up? He blamed it on the fact that he rarely saw the brunette in any social events he'd been forced to attend and when he saw her at the Cave she was usually wearing her GL uniform which had a jacket that hid her frame from him or wearing similar jackets when dressed in her street clothes. He wasn't used in seeing Ashlyn wear skin tight clothes and the tank top was throwing him off his game, there was no way he could flirt with Zatanna now that he realized that Ashlyn looked like this underneath her hoddies and jackets. "It was a neat trick."

Zatanna, Ashlyn, Megan, and Artemis looked between themselves before shrugging coming to the silent conclusion that boys were weird and left it at that. Ashlyn pulled out her ring and slipped onto her right hand letting her uniform slip over her recently changed clothes.

"What about the new girl?" Artemis finally asked.

"I'm sure she won't tell." Robin answered with a half shrug thankful that Artemis changed the subject before any teasing questions could be fired off from Wally.

"I can't tell," Zatanna said turning to face Robin with a smirk on her face, "not if you kidnap me."

"Oh she's going to fit in great." Artemis smirked.

**Break**

"_Megan,"_ Black Canary's voice spoke through the Bio-ship's com system, _"the Bio-ship wasn't authorized for departure."_

"We're kidnapping Zatanna," Megan answered cheerfully, "to show her Happy Harbor, be back soon." Megan fumbled quickly realizing that if she left it at that then the two older heroes would be on them faster than they could escape and look for Red Tornado.

Zatanna glanced at the ring resting on Ashlyn's right ring finger. Her father had told her about the team members, but she was still curious about Ashlyn. "If you don't mind me asking," Zatanna spoke quietly to Ashlyn, "how did you get to become a Green Lantern? Was there a test that you had to go through?"

Ashlyn glanced at Zatanna and past her seeing Artemis was glancing at her as well. "The ring chooses who wears it. I didn't get to choose or go through a test."

"Where are we going?" Robin asked after the cabin fell silent for a few minutes, "Batman is the world's greatest detective and he's searched for Tornado and Morrow for every logical location. If we're gonna do better we need an illogical solution. A truly dumb idea." Robin looked over his shoulder smirking at Wally.

The speedster slowly looked around seeing that _everyone_ was staring at him, even the new girl Zatanna. "As a matter of fact," Wally grinned an idea forming.

**Break**

_Belle Reve  
October 10, 18:35 CDT_

"Warden Strange owed us a favor for stopping last month's prison break," Megan explained to Professor Ivo, "he's given us five minutes with you."

"Spill Ivo," Connor growled, "how do we find T.O. Morrow and his Red's?"

"Now why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?" Professor Ivo questioned leaning back in his seat.

While Wally was explaining his idiotic idea to Professor Ivo, Ashlyn walked over and leaned against the table Zatanna was leaning on and whispered, "You are like your father, you can perform magic?"

Zatanna nodded, "By speaking backwards, why?"

"I know that Ivo isn't going to tell us where Morrow is," Ashlyn whispered glancing over to the android builder, "but if he's to have a little _magical_ influence it would mean we can get out of here faster and find the Red's and Morrow sooner."

"Don't worry, I can get it." Zatanna smirked at Ashlyn.

"He knows," both girls looked up seeing Kaldur step forward and looked at Megan, "do what you must."

Ashlyn nudged Zatanna forward as Megan began to try to read Ivo's mind. "Oh please," Ivo chuckled, "as if I've never faced a telepath before."

"_Trulb tuo S'worrom eurt noitacol."_ Zatanna ordered.

"Morrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park one hundred south of Ye Old Faithful." Ivo blurted out much to the shock of the Team, even Ashlyn was surprised that the idea of Zatanna using her magic on Ivo worked. "Wait! What just happened?" Ivo cried out in shock.

"Sounds like we got our location," Ashlyn mused.

"We're leaving," Kaldur ordered walking out of the interrogation room followed by the rest of the Team.

"Told you I would get it," Zatanna whispered to Ashlyn as they walked down the halls.

"Never said you couldn't." Ashlyn countered as they climbed into the Bio-ship taking up their previous seats.

"Block out all external communications," Kaldur spoke, "soon Canary and Zatara, Batman too I would imagine will know of our…visit with Professor Ivo. We haven't much time."

"Look," Robin laughed gaining Zatanna's attention, "I'm trying to be all nonchalant here…"

"Why?" Zatanna asked, "Be as chalant as you like." Zatanna could tell from the slip at the Cave that Robin did feel something about the female Green Lantern sitting next to her, but she couldn't help but flirt with Robin. He was cute, and Ashlyn didn't appear to be upset or irritated with her. So Zatanna took that as a go ahead to flirt with the Boy Wonder. After all its just harmless flirting.

"I think we're all just trying to a handle on your powers," Artemis stepped in, "Could you teleport us to Tornado or Morrow to a cell? Or force his bots to surrender?"

"Or create peace on earth for all time?" Zatanna suggested, "Zatara couldn't even do all that and I'm nowhere near my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold, or else have time to prep it plus all magic requires energy which usually has to come within. I just can't make the impossible happen at will."

"What's our ETA to Yellow Stone?" Connor demanded, "I'm way past ready to ready to stuff Tornado into a trash compactor."

"Are you so certain he betrayed us?" Kaldur asked carefully.

"Aren't you?" Connor yelled.

"I am not convinced." Kaldur answered, "And even so, that makes him but the victim of his creators programming. Certainty he deserves a chance to prove he's more than the weapon other's designed him to be." It was a subtle hint to Connor that Red Tornado is in the exact situation he had been in back in July.

**Break**

_Yellowstone National Park  
October 10, 20:22 MDT_

"Stealth mode," Aqualad ordered tapping the A on his belt darkening his uniform watching as everyone's normally lighter colors faded into blacks and grays, "I recommend you stay behind." Aqualad told Zatanna.

"Is that an order?" Zatanna challenged.

Aqualad shook his head, "No, you must do as you see fit."

"Good. _Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool."_ A more feminine version of her father's outfit replaced her pants and top.

"Let's get moving." Zane said walking past Zatanna and Aqualad taking to the air with Miss Martian as the rest ran through the forest.

The team slowed down near a small hill as Robin pulled up the holo-map from his glove, "Ivo was right, something's down there." Aqualad led the Team down the embankment heading to the hideout of T.O. Morrow when a large gust of wind stopped the team in their tracks before blowing them back. Red Tornado hovered above them the wind picking up as several red tornados appeared around the Team.

"Why Tornado?" Miss Martian yelled, "Why are you doing this?"

In response more red tornados dropped down around the Team until they were completely surrounded. _'Message received?'_ Miss Martian asked looking at Superboy who nodded.

"Who cares why? Nail him!" Superboy yelled charging towards the red superhero.

"Superboy, manure seven." Superboy slid to a stop and spun around, lacing his fingers together he created a pad to launch Aqualad into the air. Red Tornado easily blocked Aqualad with a wall of air sending the teen back down onto Superboy. Artemis and Robin stepped forward, Artemis firing two exploding arrows at the android. Red Tornado held out his arms using the wind to stop the arrows midflight and send them back to Robin and Artemis.

"Watch out!" Robin yelled as Zane tried to pull up a shield to protect the three from the blast.

"That does it Red," Kid Flash growled seeing Robin, Zane and Artemis go down, "you're not the only Spin Doctor around here." He began to spin turning himself into a black and gray tornado heading up to Red Tornado as Miss Martian aimed a punch at his head. Red Tornado caught Miss Martian's fist and threw her at Kid Flash knocking them both out.

Zatanna ran forward and held her hands out in front of her, "Etaerc a… a… dleihs dnuora ym!" Red Tornado flew forward wrapping a hand around Zatanna's neck cutting off her air supply. Once she passed out Red Tornado tossed her back to the rest of the unconscious team.

"Quite a performance, Brother." Zane opened her eyes to the sound of a new and unknown voice, "But we both know that's all it was. I have all your memories Tornado plus a next gen processor I know your next move before you do."

_So much for that plan_, Zane thought sitting up seeing a new Red standing on rock. _A new Red?_

_-Scans indicate that this Red is capable of controlling earth. I recommend proceeding with caution since there is a semi dormant volcano nearby.-_

"Blowing your message into the sand," Red Volcano scoffed as the team got up as the chunk of earth that Tornado used to deliver the message came hurtling towards the Team. Zane lifted her ring a large netting trapping the falling rock and tossed it to the side and away from the Team.

'_Nice one Zane.'_ Robin cheered.

'_Red Tornado's getting away!'_ Zatanna warned looking up to see Red Tornado flying away.

'_Is he abandoning us?'_ Artemis asked running towards the android that threw the rock at them.

'_I don't believe that,'_ Miss Martian declared flying after Tornado with Zane on her heels.

"You stand no chance against me human." Red Volcano stated batting Kid Flash away as if he was a fly.

"_We're not human."_ Miss Martian and Superboy yelled.

"My apologies," Red Volcano spoke lifting the rock at the base of his pillar, "I supposed the properly inclusive term is…meat bags." Two earth hands rose up from the ground and slammed into Superboy, Miss Martian and Zane. Deeming the three teens finished Red Volcano turned his attention to Aqualad and Artemis creating a cavern beneath their feet he then turned to Robin catching his Batarang before it could hit him. "Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allows me to anticipate your ever move." Zane lifted the pieces of rocks off of her, Superboy and Miss Martian revealing them safe and unscratched.

"KF was right," Superboy commented helping Miss Martian up, "you are handy to have around."

"I try." Zane shrugged with a small smirk.

"_Emoks emoceb a dlofdnilb!"_ a strand of smoke floating around Red Volcano turned into a blindfold and wrapped itself around his eyes. "Tornado never knew my moves." Zatanna bragged.

"And I bet you got some good ones," Zatanna turned to Robin with a raised eyebrow, "whoa, sorry that may have come off a little to Wally."

"I don't mind." Zatanna laughed.

Red Volcano burned off the blindfold and activated the first stage of the volcano behind him lava floating down in rivers.

'_He's activating a stage two eruption, it gets to stage three. Kiss the hemisphere goodbye.'_ Kid Flash explained.

'_Hit him from all sides.'_ Aqualad ordered.

Superboy leapt into the air his fist hitting Volcano's metal hand. He was tossed to the side as Miss Martian used her telekinetic powers to pull Red Volcano off the pillar when a fissure opened up spewing hot air in her face. "M'gann!" Superboy yelled letting his emotions get the better of him as he ran over to check on his girlfriend only to have Red Volcano land between the two and toss him away from Miss Martian.

Red Volcano grabbed Miss Martian's cape lifting her up off the ground as a voice filled the air, _"Emoks dna srorrim… Etaerc Dik Hsalf snoisulli!"_ the smoke rising up from the lava flow around Zatanna and Kid Flash suddenly transformed into copies of the speedster, "I-I use a scaled down version when I wanna sneak out of the house."

As Red Volcano attacked the copies of Kid Flash, Zane swooped in and snatched Miss Martian out of his clutches landing next to Kid Flash and began checking the Martian with Superboy hovering over her shoulder. A water geyser burst from the ground behind Aqualad flying past him to hit Red Volcano into the lava.

"Nice hit." Robin grinned turning to Aqualad.

"That was not me…look!" Aqualad pointed off to the side where Red Torpedo stood. The Team watched as Red Torpedo, Red Inferno, and Red Tornado fought Red Volcano.

"Zane get Tornado before he's completely melted." Aqualad ordered seeing the android begin to melt. Zane took off using her ring to lift what remained of Red Tornado's body setting him on the ground in front of the Team.

"Tornado listen!" Kid Flash turned to the legless android, "We're on the verge of a stage three super volcano eruption. There's no turning back from that, we need to vent pressure fast. The ash would bring on worldwide nuclear winter unless you divert it." Kid Flash turned to Robin and said, "Triangulate around the pressure locus."

"Right. There, there, and there." Robin highlighted the three areas as Artemis fired an arrow that hit Robin's targets. Red Tornado flew up into the smoke and created a large red tornado that pulled away the ash.

"Yes!" Kid Flash cheered seeing Red Tornado land on the ground.

**Break**

Inside the once secret hideout the Team watched as Robin and Kid Flashed repaired Red Tornado. "There, that should do it." Robin announced stepping away from the android.

"Yes," Red Tornado agreed, "I can speak again."

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet." Aqualad stated stepping up to the still legless Tornado.

"The planet would have survived, it was humanity that was saved." Red Tornado turned his head to look at the teens before him, "Though not by me; my sister and brother were the true heroes this day."

"My point is this: you were never the mole never a traitor."

"No, I left to protect you from further attack and to find my creator: Morrow." Red Tornado answered.

"Cool, souvenir." Kid Flash held up a robotic hand with a grin on his face.

"Reddie, we can rebuild you. Better that you were before." Robin walked back towards the table carrying a robotic leg.

"I believe that I should not be repaired." Red Tornado spoke.

"Why'd you volunteer to become our Den Mother in the first place?" Superboy asked turning around to look at Red Tornado.

"I was the pragmatic choice," Red Tornado responded, "I do not require sleep, I have no secret identity or second life to live."

"But you do have advance AI programming." Kid Flash jumped in, "Designed to learn, adapt, evolve."

"You wanted to become more human." Zane spoke.

"And you couldn't do that with the League," Artemis laughed dryly, "they're stiffs."

"You're sure not going to learn emotions from Batman, trust me." Robin grinned.

"Then the Cave was not a proving ground only for us, but for you as well." Aqualad guessed.

"I do not know if these statements are accurate, but perhaps they are true, and if I understand the term correctly I believe I have come to care about you all." Tornado said.

"See? Practically a meat bag already." Superboy pointed out.

**Okay lets see who reads the ending comments and if you read the beginning no I'm not really going to kill Ashlyn, why would I do that? But yes I did finish the last chapter and...well...there's nothing that I can say that wont give it away. So I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a comment to yell at me for scaring you like I did.**


	15. Chapter 15: Failsafe

**Collision of Worlds**

'_Telepathic thoughts'  
Regular thoughts  
-Ring talking to Zane/Ashlyn-_

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

**There's a little sneak preview of the first chapter of the second story at the end of this chapter.**

**...SakuraPheonix13 did you just create a couple name for Ashlyn and Robin? GreenRobin? Well people yay nay? I kinda like it.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Failsafe**

_Mount Justice  
October 16, 16:01 EDT_

The screen containing the enemy invaders that had just wiped several heavy hitters of the Justice League closed as another screen popped up revealing Zatara, "Tornado…did you?"

"Yes Zatara," Red Tornado answered, "we saw. Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures."

"Affirmative, see you in the field."

"I must join the League," Red Tornado informed the Team, "we will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you."

Aqualad looked at the team before facing Red Tornado.

"We stand ready."

**Break**

"This is Iris West-Allen reporting live; the extraterrestrials have brought their relentless global attack to Central City." The Flash appeared whisking the red haired reporter to safety as the invaders turned to attack the reporter and cameraman. Zatara rescuing the cameraman.

"You should both be safe here, at least for now." Zatara told the two.

"Thank you, Flash and Zatara." Iris watched the two heroes go back to fighting the aliens before turning to her cameraman "Danny you okay?" the viewers could see a hand appearing in the camera frame giving a thumbs up. Iris smiled before continuing her report, "As you can see the Justice League is attempting to hold the line."

Flash and Zatara was vaporized soon followed by Iris and Danny.

Zane worried her lip as she and the rest of the team watched as each Justice League member was taken out. She had been trying for the last hour to try to get into contact with any Green Lantern on Oa and so far her attempts have been failures.

"_Red Tornado to Cave,"_ Red Tornado's voice spilled out from the speakers, _"I fear I'm all that remains of the League."_

"RT…" Robin yelled only to watch as Red Tornado was taken out.

"We are earth's heroes now." Aqualad spoke.

"So what are we waiting for, a theme song?" Superboy demanded.

"A strategy," Aqualad answered, "earth's weapons are ineffective and it has been made tragically clear a direct attack will not succeed. Zane?"

Zane shook her head dropping her hand, "We're alone."

"Checking satellite imagery," a holo-map of the earth appeared and begun to slowly spin around dots of red spreading out like drops of blood on the map, "here's where the aliens are now."

"This one get lost?" Superboy pointed to the lone dot near the top of the map.

"It's Superman's Fortress of Solitude." Robin said.

"Superman has a Fortress of Solitude?" Superboy asked.

"Its power source must have attracted the alien's attention." Zane mused.

"At least enough to send a scout ship to investigate." Robin finished.

Superboy turned away from the Team, "Must be some fortress."

"Connor." Miss Martian placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"No it's okay," Superboy turned to look at Miss Martian, "I guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know. You know, now."

"We will target this lone ship." Aqualad said.

"Yeah, break it down build more hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo." Kid Flash declared sounding excited. He grunted in pain when Artemis elbowed him in the side.

"Martian and Kryptonian in the house." Artemis whispered as Kid Flash looked over seeing Miss Martian and Superboy looking at him.

"Uh…" Kid Flash laughed awkwardly, "not that all aliens are automatically ugly."

"Foot in mouth." Zane whispered to Robin who grinned.

In the Bio-ship Robin couldn't help but notice Zane tugging at the hem of her now white shirt. Everyone had changed into winter stealth and only Zane seemed to be uncomfortable her white uniform. "Are you alright Zane?" Miss Martian asked seeing the brunette shift in her seat.

"I'm fine…" Zane answered tugging at her collar once again, "It feels like I'm wearing a different Lantern's uniform is all."

"You mean there are White Lantern's?" Artemis questioned.

Zane nodded seemingly settling now that she was talking and being slightly distracted, "There are Lanterns for every color. There's white, red, orange, Sinestro Corps which is yellow, green, blue, indigo, the Star Sapphires, and the black. The White Lanterns are the life Corps."

"So how does one become a Life Lantern?" Superboy asked.

Zane shrugged, "I'm not sure, I've never met a White Lantern."

**Break**

'_Communications disabled, repulsion disabled.'_

'_And E.T.'s are sealed inside.'_

Zane flew in with Superboy putting a stop to the erratic shooting while Robin pulled up his holo-computer, _'Identifying weapons structural stress point and links to the ship. Here, here, and here.'_

Miss Martian cut the areas as Zane and Superboy began to pull the weapon away from the scouting ship. Neither one realizing a secondary defense popped down and was aiming at Superboy. Wolf leapt through the air knocking Superboy away as the yellow energy beam disintegrated the large lupine.

'_Wolf…'_

'_There was no indication of feedback I…I'm sorry.'_ Robin turned to Superboy who was looking down at the snow covered ground.

'_Can't do anything for him now,'_ Superboy finally spoke as Zane ripped the weapon from the cut base. She handed the weapon off to Superboy who lifted it onto the Bio-ship.

'_Rerouting systems to integrate weapon into ship's biometrics, I'll need to de-camouflage for a few minutes.'_

'_You may not have a few minutes,'_ Robin warned as two more alien ships flew in.

'_Miss Martian open fire!'_ Aqualad ordered.

'_Can't weapons systems are offline to incorporate the new cannon and that's not fully integrated yet either.'_

'_Got cha covered!'_ Artemis yelled firing three of her arrows as Zane fired bolts of green energy at the incoming ships. _'Get inside I'm almost there!'_

The arrows and energy bolts hit their targets sending the ships crashing down. _'Artemis, behind you!'_

Zane turned around seeing that Artemis wasn't going to make it she flew away from the team barely hearing Robin call out to her as she raced to get to Artemis and pull her away from the ship before it could reach her. Zane barely managed to escape the blast that took Artemis.

"Artemis!"

"Artemis!"

"Get inside, all of you." Aqualad order running towards Zane as she lifted the ship with her ring, using his water bearers to force the water to form ice spears formed and stabbed the ship destroying it.

"They're dead," Kid Flash growled, "every single alien if it's the last thing I do."

Robin could hear Miss Martian sobbing and Kid Flash hitting the console in front of him. Zane was sitting beside him seemingly zoning out. Robin figured it must be from the shock of losing a teammate that was so close to being rescued. He reach out and tapped her shoulder to get her attention, frowning when she didn't flinch. Looking closer he could see that she was completely unmoving. Robin place his hand on her shoulder and gave the brunette a small shake finally knocking the girl out of her stupor. She looked at him and tried to give him a reassuring smile but failed. Robin squeezed her shoulder and couldn't help but be selfishly thankful that Zane was quick.

"There will be time to morn later," Aqualad's voice cut through the sobbing and the angry grunting, "now we have a job to do; defend the earth and ensure Artemis' sacrifice is not in vain."

"Back to the Cave?" Miss Martian asked.

"The Hall of Justice, the human race must know that there are still heroes defending them, there is still hope."

**Break**

The Bio-ship flew down behind three of the invading alien's ships allowing Superboy and Zane to drop down and take out two of the ships while the Bio-ships new cannon took out the third. Superboy rode the damaged ship until it slid to a stop in front of the US soldiers that were defending the White House. Zane landing next to the teen as the Bio-ship de camouflage and lowered the ramp revealing the rest of the Team.

"See it is Superman, I told you he wouldn't leave us out here alone."

"I don't know. He looks kinda young, where's the cape? And why is he with Zane and not the other Green Lanterns?"

"I'm not Superman." Superboy snapped as Zane rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, this is one of the times where she wished she wasn't as recognizable.

"I don't care who you are, son, and right now I don't care. You wear the S and you got the job done."

Superboy looked down as he repeated, "I'm not Superman."

"Tell that to the enemy," the general turned to Aqualad and saluted, "General Wade Eiling US Air Force."

"Aqualad, Justice League." Aqualad introduced, "We'll help you salvage as many of the aliens cannons as possible. Then we start taking back what is ours."

The Hall of Justice was in ruins when Zane stepped through the doors. It was almost funny how it had been only a little over four months since she was last here. There was nothing much to salvage as she stared up at the Green Lantern statue that somehow managed to stay standing during the attack. Ever since they lost Artemis she felt…off…like something was wrong. She couldn't understand why she had a more violent reaction to losing Artemis and barely bat an eye when the Team lost Wolf. And she'd been hearing clips of conversations that shouldn't be happening.

"They're really gone." Robin spoke sounding lost, he turned to look at Zane seeing that she was unmoving again staring up at the Green Lantern statue as if she was a statue herself. She did however come back to life when Miss Martian started sobbing for the loss of her uncle. "Are you okay?" Robin asked Zane softly as she walked back over to him.

"Is anybody okay?" Zane inquired, answering Robin's question with a question of her own.

Robin frowned, it's as if she didn't realize she was blanking out. She did that at least three times on their way back from Superman's Fortress of Solitude and each time she would continue with the conversation as if it didn't happen.

Miss Martian suddenly flew back from the broken statue and lifted part of the head off revealing her uncle, Martian Manhunter, alive when he should have been dead.

"Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian cried so happy to see her uncle alive and well. She tossed the stone head to the side and began flying towards her uncle so happy that he was alive and well.

'_M'gann, check his mind. Make sure he is whom he appears to be.'_ Aqualad ordered stepping in front of Miss Martian before she could embrace her uncle.

'_It's him,'_ Miss Martian answered, _'he's real and he's alive!'_

"But we saw you get disintegrated you and Superman, and everyone." Superboy pointed out eyeing the older Martian before him.

"Yes, I remember," Martian Manhunter answered accepting Miss Martian's help standing up, "but I cannot remember how I survived, or how I arrived here."

"Maybe you were density shifting and the beam past right through you," Miss Martian suggested.

"Scrambling your brains along the way." Robin spoke.

"My mind is clouded," Martian Manhunter agreed, "I feel certain I had something important to tell you."

'_Hello Wally,'_ Kid Flash slapped his head the same way Miss Martian did constantly, _'come on.'_

Robin and Zane followed their friend out of the Hall of Justice. The three friends stood on top of a military Humvee with Robin scanning the weapon that was melded onto the Bio-ship as Kid Flash spoke, _'I knew it! Look! It's giving off Zeta beams radiation. The same stuff that powers our Zeta-tubes. This this doesn't disintegrate, it teleports. Artemis is alive!'_

'_Maybe but…'_

'_No maybe's they're all alive!'_

"That must have been what you wanted to tell us!" Miss Martian exclaimed looking up at her uncle. The sound of ships flying in had Zane pulling Robin and Kid Flash to the ground using the Humvee as cover as the ships attacked the soldiers.

'_We're on our way!'_

'_Negative, we can't win this. Miss Martian cameo the Bio-ship.'_

The Bio-ship was vaporized on the spot. Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter cried out in pain falling to the ground.

"M'gann." Superboy called out in concern running over to the girl and helped her up.

"That didn't feel like…" Miss Martian trailed off, tears running down her face.

'_We're falling back!'_ Robin shouted running in behind Kid Flash as Zane flew in with the remaining solders that were stationed outside in a green bubble.

"We're trapped."

"Maybe not." Aqualad said.

The library was a mess as the soldiers, the Team, and Martian Manhunter ran through. "We can all Zeta to the cave, if you can grant us computer access the tubes."

"I can only authorize one at a time." Martian Manhunter told Aqualad.

"Send the soldiers first."

"Belay that," General Eiling ordered, "you seven are assets we cannot afford to lose."

A small scanning device dropped from the top of the sealed door and began to scan Martian Manhunter, "Override Martian Manhunter 07."

**Recognize, access granted.**

The Zeta-tubed powered up as Miss Martian stepped forward.

**Miss Martian B06**

**Robin B01**

Robin looked over seeing Zane helping a soldier, she glanced up seeing Robin looking at her. Robin could see the fear that Zane tried to keep hidden from the soldiers. They didn't even have to be mind linked to know that Wally's hope that Artemis was alive was just false hope. Robin nodded to Zane stepping through the Zeta Tube.

**Kid Flash B03**

An explosion erupted at the doors sending debris to the ground. Aqualad grabbed onto Kid Flash and threw him into the glowing Zeta-tube as Zane ran over to Martian Manhunter and helped him up, "They aren't alive are they?" Zane asked quietly, "If we get hit then we die don't we?" Martian Manhunter didn't answer which was all the answer that Zane needed as she helped Manhunter over to the Zeta-tube.

Superboy ran towards the trapped soldier helping the man limp towards the tube. "He goes next." Superboy snapped not leaving room for argument.

"Fine, then you." Aqualad said turning back to the fight.

**Privet Jason Bard USMC**

"Think you can make it?" Superboy asked the privet.

"Sure Superman."

"I'm not..."

**Superboy B05**

Aqualad helped Zane walk Martian Manhunter towards the tube, "They need you more than me, go!" Aqualad watched at the older Martian before turning to Zane, "There's still time for one more."

"I'm not going to fight you on who goes and who stays." Zane snapped turning to face the alien invaders, "Besides…it's too late." The two faced the oncoming blast their last thought on two different people that they cared about. Tula and Robin.

"Our next mission is clear, if we believe that the aliens have been teleporting their victims." Robin spoke.

"We do," Kid Flash interrupted.

"Then the only reasonable detention facility is here; their mother ship. On top of what used to be Smallville," Robing turned to where Martian Manhunter was sitting staying out of the conversation, "ringing any bells?"

"No, I'm sorry." Martian Manhunter answered.

"Superboy, you'll create a distraction." Robin told the Kryptonian.

"No!" Miss Martian stepped in looking at her boyfriend, "He's offering you as a sacrifice, Aqualad would never do that nor would Zane!"

"You're right, Aqualad and Zane would sacrifice themselves, a mistake that just cost us our leader and our second in command." Robin snapped, "Superboy is the most likely to be perceived as a threat. Motivating the aliens to deploy."

"Worst case, he's teleported inside and we set him free along with Artemis, and uh Aqualad and uh Zane and everyone." Kid Flash tried to comfort Miss Martian.

'_It's okay M'gann,'_ Superboy said, _'it's what Superman would do.'_

**Break**

Robin stood on a cliff overlooking the mother ship. Zane and Aqualad were gone leaving him to finally step up and be the leader. Still, he didn't feel as boisterous as they felt during the speech they gave to the world. In fact he felt small, and torn knowing that he was sending Superboy to his death. Why did both stay behind? He was angry that Zane stayed behind and lost her life, but Robin was mostly angry at himself for not insisting that Zane went before him. He didn't have time to think, just to react. There were a ton of things Robin wish he could have done differently around Zane. Like apologizing for flirting with Zatanna in front of her for one thing. Robin should have asked her out, Wally had told him to just ask her out and he waited.

Now Robin would never get the chance.

Miss Martian appeared by Robin's side as he lowered the binoculars, "Stay close to J'onn, he's still…" Robin waved his hand in an iffy motion. Miss Martian nodded taking off into the air with her uncle. The two Martian's flew past the security without a problem as Martian Manhunter faded through the walls taking Miss Martian with him.

'_Ready, in position.'_ Miss Martian reported before sending Superboy a privet thought, _'Be careful Connor, I love you.'_

Superboy jumped through the air creating the distraction that the other's needed to continue with the plan. Superboy ripped a cannon off its base as Robin chimed over the mind link, _'Careful, don't disconnect the power source.'_

"Alright you glorified trespassers!" Superboy yelled holding the cannon over his head, "You wanna see how a real alien fights?" The cannon discharged knocking out two others. Below him a flight deck opened as alien space craft's flew out in retaliation. _'Now or never.'_ Superboy called out.

Kid Flash and Robin used the distraction and the open flight deck to gain entrance into the mother ship. The two ducked behind some pillars as another wave left the large ship. _'Wave is clear, go!'_ Robin and Kid Flash ran deeper into the ship hiding behind a pillar as an alien floated past them. Not realizing that another one floated down behind them charging up the blast to kill them. It was knocked down by a flying piece of equipment as Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter joined the two.

'_No, he's gone.'_ Miss Martian sank to her knees as she felt Superboy's link vanish and she could no longer sense his presence.

'_It's alright,'_ Kid Flash insisted kneeling in front of Miss Martian, _'We'll find him with Artemis. I know it.'_

'_No, my mind is clearer now,'_ Martian Manhunter spoke, _'The disintegration beam is exactly that. There is no detention facility. No prisoners to rescue, our mission holds no purpose.'_

'_No! You're wrong! The Zeta radiation proves she's alive! She's…'_

'_Stop it KF!'_ Robin pulled Kid Flash away from Manhunter and gripped the front of his uniform, _'I've been scanning for League and Team signals since we got inside, they're not here. Artemis is gone, but our mission still holds purpose: to destroy this mother ship.'_

Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter, Robin and Kid Flash made their way to the central power room. _'This is the power core, blow this and the whole mother ship blows.'_ The four heroes leapt out of hiding making their way to the power core. Robin landed on a platform as the gravitation pull of the core took hold and began to drag him and Kid Flash towards the center of the core. Robin used his grappling gun to stop him and Kid Flash from falling further as Miss Martian and Manhunter destroyed an alien from killing the two teens. Miss Martian lowered the two so they landed safely on the core as Robin unbuckled the bombs that were strapped to his chest.

'_You knew,'_ Kid Flash confronted, _'you knew from the beginning why we're really here.'_

'_Four minutes, let's go.'_ Robin ordered not answering Kid's accusation, Zane's death confirmed Robin's plan on destroying the mother ship. It was never about any rescue attempt. This was the final ditch effort to save their planet and avenge the death of their teammates and their mentors.

The door closed sealing the group off from freedom, _'Perfect.'_ Kid Flash thought sarcastically before turning around seeing the aliens approaching them and began firing.

'_Sixteen seconds and counting, Manhunter take Miss Martian and go.'_ Robin ordered.

'_No, we won't leave you.'_ Miss Martian argued.

'_That's an order.'_ Robin snapped, _'We'll follow as soon as we blow this door open.'_

Robin looked down at the counter seeing only four seconds left. He looked up at his closest friend who nodded.

Outside Miss Martian and Manhunter watched as the mother ship exploded, _'Don't,'_ Miss Martian begged her uncle, _'don't tell me the mission was a success. The price was too high.'_ A shadow was casted over the two remaining heroes, lowering from the sky was another mother ship.

'_No, no, no, no, no.'_ Miss Martian turned to her uncle in panic, _'We have to get out of here now.'_

'_No, we have to end this now.'_

**Break**

Megan's eyes flew open as she gasped for air. Sitting up she saw the team groan as they slowly pushed themselves up from the tables they were lying on. Connor comforting Wolf, Captain Marvel helping Wally stand, Red Tornado was helping Artemis, as Ashlyn slowly sat up and looked around.

"You're all alive," Megan was never so glad in her life.

"What happened in there?" Batman asked Manhunter.

"The exercise," Manhunter answered, "it all went wrong."

"Exercise?" Robin asked.

"Try to remember," Batman encouraged, "what you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the seven of you within an artificial reality; you all knew this going in. What you didn't know it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the Team accomplished the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still you were aware that nothing was real, including the deaths of the entire Justice League."

"That is why you hardly grieved, even when Wolf was disintegrated before your eyes." Manhunter took over in explaining, "But all that changed when Artemis died. Though consciously Miss Martian knew it was not real her subconscious could not make that distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise and her subconscious took control making all of you forget too."

Everyone turned to look at the female Martian.

"I-I'm…I'm so sorry," Megan stammered.

"This isn't her fault!" Connor yelled quick to defend his girlfriend, "Why didn't you stop the exercise?"

"We tried," Manhunter said, "but M'gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis who should have awaken upon her death was so convinced she had passed she slipped into a coma. Even Zane should have awoken after witnessing Artemis's death due to her ring's mind protection was still trapped inside the reality. I realized I would have to wrench control from Miss Martian subconscious from within, but upon entering the reality I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion…there was too much noise to think clearly. To remember why I was there."

"The deaths of Aqualad, Zane, and Superboy helped, but only when the mother ship exploded and Robin and Kid Flash were silenced did my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose. To shock M'gann out of the exercise before your comas became permanent. My apologies, I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous. So damaging."

Captain Marvel went over to Megan and held her as she began to cry as Manhunter tried to take a step forward only for his legs to give out underneath him. Batman managed to catch the Martian before he could fall, Red Tornado quickly by their side to help.

"As bad as all that?" Batman questioned.

"Perhaps worse," Manhunter answered.

"Yet this is not what troubles you." Red Tornado pointed out.

"Make no mistake, my niece is untrained and cannot be held responsible for this…for our debacle," Manhunter explained.

"No one blames her." Batman assured his friend. "But clearly we underestimated her abilities."

"You understate it, in terms of raw power she had the strongest telepathic mind I have ever encountered." Manhunter said.

"Stronger by far than mine."

**So this was intense to write, I did plan on Ashlyn dying at the same time as Artemis but it didn't work out as I thought so I decided to have her 'die' at the same time as Kaldur and it made better sense and a good place for me. So here's the sneak preview since I have such awesome readers. Enjoy!**

"I'm still with the Team, though they don't know I'm back yet so don't you two dare tell them." Ashlyn stood up looking up into the sky rapidly blinking. "They asked me if I was ready to join the Lantern Corps and I couldn't do it. I know this was something I've wanted since I was ten but now…now I'm not sure now. I couldn't save two people that I cared about more than life itself, so do I really deserve to be a member of the Green Lantern Corps?"

"I'm pretty sure that there are a few people that believe that you deserve to be a Green Lantern Corps."

**And that's where it ends for now. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Disordered

**Collision of Worlds**

'_Telepathic thoughts'  
Regular thoughts  
-Ring talking to Zane/Ashlyn-_

**Disclaimer: Look at the previous chapters and see that it applies to this one.**

**So normally I wait a few days after I post a chapter to post a new one but this is the follow up to the last chapter and I figure it's crucial to the last chapter so here you go. An early update.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Disordered**

_Mount Justice  
October 23, 17:21 EDT_

Captain Marvel, Red Tornado, and Martian Manhunter watched the screens intently, keeping an eye on the young team without having to be in the same room. Every single one of them silent and subdued unlike what the three heroes were used to. They were used to the Cave being filled with noises ranging from conversations to sparring to cooking. General noise from typical teenagers that had not so typical after school activities. The silence was somewhat unnerving to deal with.

**Recognize Batman 02**

The Zeta Tube lit up as Batman walked through and approached the three. "How are they?" Batman asked his gaze immediately going to Robin on the screen not surprised in the least to see Robin and Ashlyn sitting next to each other, Robin's arm draped absently behind Ashlyn. He hadn't been able to get his young charge to talk but Alfred did inform him that Robin's texting had increased since the scenario and all to the same number. Ashlyn.

"I am still shaken by what you and I watched," Manhunter answered before waving his hand to the screens, "one can only imagine how theses youth fair."

"I know our virtual reality training simulation went…badly," Batman confessed, "I'd hoped the Team would have rallied by now."

"Trauma tends to linger as I know you know my friend." Manhunter pointed out surprised that his friend would expect the teens to have brushed off the incident and act as if nothing had happened. They were children, not adults, it would have been more concerning if the team had acted like Batman had expected them to act.

"Black Canary?" Batman asked.

"She has her work cut out for her." Manhunter said.

Black Canary watched Connor sit across from her, stoic and unmoving, "I can only imagine how devastating it was," Black Canary finally spoke, "losing your friends in essence your family. Convinced all the time it was completely real. I'm sure it must have been horrible for you." Connor remained quiet as his head bowed so he was staring at the ground and not looking at her. "I understand, you're Superboy, you're not supposed to have feelings of sadness or vulnerability."

"You don't know what I feel." Connor snapped standing up from the green chair before walking out.

"Connor!"

"Just leave me alone."

Ashlyn stood up as Connor stalked past the silent group, no one making a move to stop the hot head. Walking to the door Ashlyn knocked once before entering seeing Black Canary sitting in the single green chair across from another single green chair. "Hello Ashlyn," Black Canary greeted, "please sit."

Ashlyn closed the door and walked over to the chair and sat down beginning the staring game with Black Canary.

"It must have been frustrating, to be so close to saving Artemis." Black Canary started soon realizing that she should have started with something else seeing Ashlyn's shoulders tense and the girl look off to the side with a frown on her face.

"Hal and John told me this wasn't your first time in a scenario like this." Black Canary tried again seeing that Ashlyn wasn't going to talk about the near rescue attempt that could have prevented the entire disaster from happening.

"No one blames you for not reaching Artemis in time." Ashlyn looked up at Black Canary.

"Wally blames me, at least he should be blaming me." Ashlyn finally spoke, "At least he should be blaming me."

"But he isn't." Black Canary guessed.

Ashlyn scoffed, "He's acting like this never happened. It's sickening to watch him act like this never happened."

Black Canary frowned watching as Ashlyn cross her arms across her chest. This wasn't going as planned. Black Canary had hoped since the two have been talking for the last several weeks but this was something else, she had never seen the girl so cut off from everything before. It was making it difficult trying to get to the center of Ashlyn's problem.

Black Canary leaned forward, "This isn't Oa, Ashlyn, you don't have to keep your emotions hidden to prove that you can handle everything…"

"This isn't about me proving anything to anybody." Ashlyn snapped, "I was trapped in a doomed to fail scenario and I couldn't get out even when I died. I thought it was real and that I was never going to see my parents or my sister again."

"So you regret dying?" Black Canary asked.

Ashlyn was silent for a few minutes wrapping her arms around herself, "I regret things."

"Like telling Robin how you feel?" Black Canary said watching a blush rise up on Ashlyn's face.

"He's my friend." Ashlyn mumbled not sounding convinced of her statement, "Just a…friend."

Black Canary smiled, "That's what I thought before I began dating Green Arrow. Give it time."

**Break**

"Look, me dying during the exercise might have started things going south but I was Coma Girl. Missed out on all the fun in forgetting it wasn't real so no trauma. No need for the shrink wrap."

"You're too tough to need help." Black Canary dryly stated watching Artemis react.

"Whatever, maybe." Artemis rested her heels on the edge of the chair creating another barrier between her and Black Canary.

"Or maybe too tough to admit you need help." Black Canary leaned forward resting her elbows on her legs. "Artemis it's not a sign of weakness to open up to your friends."

"I know that." Artemis growled eyes narrowing.

"But you still keep secrets from them."

"Y-you won't tell them, you can't" Artemis cried out in panic. If the team were to realize that she wasn't really Green Arrows niece there was a chance that they would throw her out of the team and she would be forced to go back to her father, and above all else Artemis wanted to break away from her family's villainous side.

"I won't," Black Canary said watching Artemis calm down slightly, "but you should. You could start by admitting you're not really Green Arrow's niece."

Artemis scoffed, "Right, could you imagine what Wally would do with that?"

"Interesting," Black Canary slowly spoke, "so the person you're most worried about is Wally."

**Break**

"I was the General, but behaved like a soldier and sacrificed myself and Zane. I am not fit for command and must resign as team leader."

"Who do you recommend to take your place?" Black Canary asked Kaldur.

Kaldur thought for a second before answering, "Artemis is too raw and untrusting, Kid Flash to rash and impulsive, Miss Martian remains too eager to please, Superboy carries too much anger."

"Making Robin or Zane the logical choices." Black Canary concluded.

"But they are so young, and Zane refuses to take the leading position in the team unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Kaldur, you're all young." Black Canary pointed out.

"I cannot shift this burden to Robin, not yet." Kaldur sighed, "It appears I must withdraw my resignation."

Kaldur walked down the hall intending to go into the kitchen when he heard two voices coming from the seldom used workout room. Looking through the open door the Atlantean saw that Ashlyn and Artemis were the only two sitting on the mats in workout gear with two half empty water bottles sitting next to them. Ashlyn looked up first and smiled tiredly at Kaldur. "Hey Kaldur, want to join the already went through therapy group?"

"Why are you two here?" Kaldur asked stepping onto the mat joining the two girls.

"We were planning on having a small sparing match but Manhunter, Captain Marvel, and Red Tornado were there and we didn't want any judging, they still think we have issues with each other." Artemis explained waving a hand between herself and Ashlyn.

"And how are you two faring?" Kaldur asked picking up the third bottle of water, the two seemed to be friendlier to each other since the incident with Kent Nelson but he wanted to be sure since the recon mission in India almost went sideways.

Artemis and Ashlyn looked at each other before Ashlyn answered, "We've been good, I think…"

"Yeah," Artemis grinned at Ashlyn, "we're good after that shopping trip you took me and Megan on."

"Shopping trip?" Kaldur asked looking between the two girls.

Artemis grinned, "Yup Ashlyn and her mother took both me and Megan to New York for a day. It was really fun."

Ashlyn shrugged, "Mom had a business meeting, my sister was spending the night at a friend's house, and I didn't want to be by myself."

"Speaking of Megan," Artemis said, "what about Megan with her…powers."

Kaldur and Ashlyn looked at each other, "M'gann is still learning how to control her powers," Kaldur looked between the two girls, "all we can do is be there to support her and be there for her when she needs it. We're a team and her second family."

**Break**

Black Canary stared at Wally disbelievingly, "So you want me to believe that after everything you went through, including your own death from fiery explosion you're peachy?"

Wally continued to munch on the bowel of popcorn he had brought in with him, "I'm uh fairly certain I've never used the word 'peachy', but I think you got the jest."

"So you really have no interest in confronting your extreme reaction to Artemis' death?" Black Canary asked watching as Wally choked on a popcorn kernel and straighten up from his backwards seating arrangement.

"I'd rather talk about you, babe." Wally answered shoving more popcorn into his mouth as Black Canary looking on with her hand propped up against her head.

"Wally, you're in denial."

"I'm comfortable with that." Wally answered.

**Break**

"Hurting? Try traumatized. I finally become leader and wind up sending all my friends to their deaths. I-I know I did what I had to, but I hated it. When we started this team I was desperate to be in charge, not anymore. An-and that's not even the worst of it." Robin looked down at his hands before looking back up to Black Canary, "You can't tell Batman."

"Nothing leaves this room."

"I've always wanted expected to grow up and become him, and the hero bit, I'm still all in, but that thing inside of him. That thing that drives him to sacrifice everything for the sake of his mission. That's not me. I don't want to be _The_ Batman anymore.

"You have been texting Ashlyn more since this scenario." Black Canary watched as Robin's eyes widen behind his sunglasses before a blush began to color his cheeks. Black Canary smiled softly, she had noticed when she first saw the two work together that there was something between the two and it was only growing every day. They were adorable together and they had the possibility to have something grow between them if given the time and the roper encouragement. It wasn't something that can happen overnight.

"The last time I saw her in the scenario she was terrified." Robin admitted. "We were at the Hall of Justice and she was helping a soldier stand up and I left. I left her behind because we had a mission to complete, and when she didn't come through…"

"You were upset."

"They killed her, they took someone I cared about away from me, after I swore that would never happen again." Robin paused realizing what he'd just admitted to the older hero.

Black Canary just smiled in understanding, "We get defensive when the people we care about come under fire, and when we believe that they have been taken from us we begin to lose focus. Both you and Ashlyn are the youngest on the team and so rely on each other more so than others."

**Break**

"It was all my fault, hello Megan, who else could take a simple exercise and turn it into a nightmare that terrorizes everyone she cares about."

Black Canary watched as Megan's green skin turned white. "You've turned white."

"No!" M'gann cried standing up from the chair and looked down at her hands finding them human white and not Martian white. "Oh, you meant Caucasian. Yeah, I'm fine being Megan, but I can't be trusted to use my other powers."

"M'gann, you're a Martian," Black Canary leaned forward, "not using your natural abilities is like me refusing to speak, which by the way I tried for a while after my first Canary Cry nearly deafened my entire first grade class. So I get how you feel, but not being yourself is never the answer and won't make your feelings of guilt go away. Learn from what happened, your uncle would be happy to train you. Practice until you gain control and regain you confidence."

Megan walked into the kitchen surprised to see Robin, Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, and Ashlyn were sitting around a large deep pan filled with two types of rice cereal, nuts, pretzels, and cheese it crackers with smaller bowels in front of them filled with a smaller portion of the mix. "Ashlyn decided to make something for us," Wally grinned at Megan, "come on and get a bite. It's not often she cooks."

Megan smiled and took the empty seat next to Kaldur and pulled the bowel closer and picked up a piece of still warm cooked cereal. "It's good," Megan complemented.

Ashlyn shrugged tilting to the side when Robin's shoulder bumped hers. "Thanks it's an easy snack to make I'll write down the instructions for you and Connor."

**Break**

"What exactly do you expect to find Batman?" Martian Manhunter asked as Red Tornado scanned Sphere. "According to Connor Sphere has proven quite useful. Wally has already rechristened her the Super Cycle."

"By any name, the sphere merits further investigation as does everything in Superboy's report." Batman answered. "Speaking of where is he now?"

Back in the room with Black Canary Connor stared down at the floor as he spoke, "Here's the ugly truth: I wasn't devastated, even with Superman, Tornado, you, the whole League dead. Even though I didn't save Wolf, watched Artemis, Kaldur, and Ashlyn die and abandoned M'gann I felt…at peace. See from the moment I first opened my eyes in that Cadmus pod there's been one thing I've wanted and feared: to know what it is to be Superman, and I knew so I was…I was happy." Connor glanced up before looking back down at his hands.

"Everyone I cared about dead or traumatized and I'm happy, how do I get past the guilt of that?" Connor asked feeling sick to his stomach knowing that the people he cared about the only people he considered family were in shock and he only felt guilt and peace. He didn't deserve any of his friends. "How do I live with myself?"

Black Canary reached out resting her hand on Connor's knee for sympathy and support, "I don't have any easy answers, Connor, but one thing's clear admitting it is the first step."

**A special thanks to the people who keep coming back and reviewing the story. I really appreciate every single review that I get from you guys. So to list the reviewers in no particular order:**

**Molly Grace 16  
LadyAmazon  
piggythelaw  
SakuraPheonix13  
RtheAwesome  
Mi-chan1991  
ForgeandGred4Ever  
HellHead  
Masomalik  
Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead  
StoryReader1996  
TvshowManiac  
hellraiserphoenix  
ZabuzasGirl  
Guest  
angel2u  
highlander348  
secret00  
SnowWolf22**

**whether it's one review or a bunch of reviews I can't thank you enough for reviewing, favoring, and alerting. I can't thank you enough for sticking with this. So I hope to see more reviews thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17: Misplaced

**Collision of Worlds**

'_Telepathic thoughts'  
Regular thoughts  
-Ring talking to Zane/Ashlyn-_

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

"**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
enough to make my systems blow…"  
-Imagine Dragons "Radioactive"**

**So this song reminds me of Ashlyn. She's finally waking up to her powers and abilities as a Green Lantern, I'd like to think this as her theme song. So I hope you enjoy the chapter and be happy with a quick update...in truth the only reason why I'm updating is because I finished Chapter Two of Skyfall *insert evil laughter here***

**Chapter Seventeen: Misplaced**

_Roanoke Island  
November 5, 19:46 EDT_

"How about here?" Klarion the Witch Boy asked his familiar Teekl as he stopped at a crossway. Teekl meowed in approval leaping from the Chaos Lord's arms. "Finally," Klarion pulled out an amber colored crystal and set it onto the earth. Using his magic a circle appeared in the dirt surrounding the crystal and the Lord of Chaos. Once the design was completed Klarion stepped out of the circle his eyes glowing, "Time to get the band back together."

"Wotan."

"Black Briar Thorne."

"Felix Foust."

"Wizard."

Rubbing his hands together Klarion cackled, "Now, let's put on a show."

The magical beings began to chant.

_Mount Justice  
November 5, 19:47 EDT_

Connor and Megan walked out of the Bio-ship each carrying their own boxes.

"Did you get everything?" Batman asked.

"Everything on your list Batman," Megan answered, "plus groceries."

"Cookie fixings?" Wally asked looking into the box full of food.

"Snickerdoodles." Megan answered with a grin.

"Babe," Wally grinned, "you rock my world."

The elevator door slid open as Artemis and Zatanna stepped out, "I'm glad you're back Zatanna, does this mean your officially joining the team?"

The two girls look over at Zatara who was casting a spell helping with moving the supplies, "I don't know," Zatanna sighed, "Zatara is so overprotective. I mean just getting him to let me visit takes a full days meddling. I wish he just give me a little space."

Batman, Zatara, and Red Tornado suddenly disappeared, a crate crashing down to the ground, "Dad!" Zatanna yelled. The sound of chanting filling the air.

_Outside San Antonio Texas  
November 5, 18:46 CST_

"You do realize mom's been looking for her yoga mat right?"

Ashlyn opened her eyes to glare up at her younger sister, Audrey, looking down at her with her hands on her hips. "What do you want?" Ashlyn demanded not moving from the 'sitting lotus' position on the bright pink yoga mat she swiped from her mother's closet.

"Why are you doing yoga? You don't even know how to do yoga." Audrey questioned her blue eyes staring down at her older sister.

"Because it's none of your business." Ashlyn snapped.

"Is it a Green Lantern thing?" Audrey asked her head tilted to the side as she tried not to laugh at the shock look on Ashlyn's face. "I may be eleven years old, but I'm not an idiot." Audrey said holding out the green ring for Ashlyn to see.

"You went into my room?"

"You left the door wide open and the ring was in plain sight, if I was a Green Lantern I would keep this better hidden." Audrey explained tossing the ring to Ashlyn before sitting down across from Ashlyn, "So I ask again, is this some sort of Green Lantern thing?"

Ashlyn sighed and answered, "I'm supposed to 'find my center' it's supposed to help me have better control over the constructs I create."

"And you think you can 'find your center' by doing something you've never done before? Well that's stupid."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Ashlyn growled glaring at Audrey.

Audrey rolled her eyes, this is what Ashlyn gets when she sits still for very long. Cranky. "Well not doing something you haven't done before. For example your center is what brings you peace. What makes you happy and content? Mine is when I'm playing the guitar, I don't have to be playing a specific song just strumming the strings calms me down. That's what you really need to find my dear sister. Something that calms you and makes you happy."

Ashlyn stared at Audrey taking in what her eleven year old sister was saying. "You're right, and I think I know what it is."

"Good…wait are you going to tell me?" Audrey asked as Ashlyn stood up and picked up the rubber mat. "Ashlyn!" Audrey ran after her sister "Come on don't leave me hanging that's rude…Ashlyn?"

Ashlyn was staring at the unattended kettle. Listening, Ashlyn could only hear the sounds of the TV in the living room. There was nobody here. Ashlyn's phone started to beep as Audrey ran up the stairs calling out for their parents. "Robin?" Ashlyn answered.

"_All the adults are gone, where are you?"_

"I'm at home, it's just me and Audrey."

"_Get Audrey to your school and get up here now."_

"Got it I'm on my way." Ashlyn ended the call shoving her phone into her pocket before slipping on her ring.

"Ashlyn there's no one here…" Audrey said trailing off finally seeing her sister in her Green Lantern uniform.

"I need to meet up with the Team," Ashlyn explained picking up Audrey's house keys and dragged her sister out of the house, "I'm dropping you off at my school where there will be other's make sure that everyone gathers all the unattended children and stay in the gym."

"But what about you?" Audrey yelled over the wind as Ashlyn flew into the air.

"I'm going to help the others bring back the adults." Ashlyn answered.

**Break**

**Recognize Zane B04**

Ashlyn flew in joining Zatanna and Robin at the screens, "The students at my school are setting up a refugee site at the gym with small groups going out to knock on doors and gather as many kids as they can. Any idea what's happening?"

"No idea, take a keyboard and start typing," Robin wave his hand sending a copy of his keyboard to Zane who began typing. "We need to figure out what happened."

"_We set up a refugee center at the high school gym,"_ Wally's voice came over the open coms, _"any luck with?"_

"No," Robin answered, "can't reach the Batcave, the Hall of Justice or the Watch…or any adult hero." He wasn't sure if Zatanna knew about the Watch Tower and he wasn't going to be the one to tell her if she didn't know.

"_I guess we're on our own, Kid Flash out."_

"Traditional media is offline but kids worldwide are positing the same thing. Every adult eighteen and older had disappeared." Zatanna spoke up, "The sorcery necessary to pull this off? Scary big."

"And we need you to find its source." Robin said.

"How am I…?"

"I pulled this footage, it's your dad helping us locate Wotan and the Injustice League last month." Robin pulled up the footage of Zatara casting the spell.

"But the words, I mean that's only part of it." Zatanna tried to explain, "The rest takes training and…"

"You need to try," Ashlyn spoke up staring at the videos that were being posted by kids, "there are older teens in the street rioting. Breaking windows and stealing."

"But I'm not on Zatara's level." Zatanna whimpered look at the two teens who had more experience in situations like this.

"I know it's hard," Robin answered, "but try to stay whelmed. We'll find your dad, Batman all of them. That's what we do."

"We also need to let everybody know that there's still heroes out there that are working on this." Robin said turning to Ashlyn. "Call in Aqualad and Kid Flash."

"I'm setting up satellite so that we can broadcast across the world." Ashlyn spoke as Kaldur and Wally arrived, "You should change Robin, they're going to need to see all the familiar faces we can give them."

After Robin changed Kaldur and Ashlyn stood in front of the camera with Wally and Robin behind them and slightly off to the side. Kaldur looked at the four before turning his attention to the screen.

"Attention children and teenagers of earth, I am Aqualad. These are my friends, Zane, Robin, and Kid Flash."

"We are using Justice League tech to cast and stream to every TV, radio, computer, and smartphone on the planet." Robin continued.

"We know you must be scared," Wally picked up, "and angry, we know with your parents missing there's a temptation to run wild."

"But please stay calm," Ashlyn spoke.

"We will find a way to bring the adults back." Kaldur confirmed, "but for now, the oldest among you must step up."

"Take care of your younger siblings," Robin urged.

"Take care of children who don't have anybody to look out for them." Ashlyn said.

Their broadcast was translated to fit with each country that was watching them.

"It is up to you. Please help in any way you can." Kaldur finished before the broadcast was shut off.

Wally stared at Doctor Fate's mask lost in thought as the others continued to coordinate with other teen heroes. "I finally got through to Atlantis," Wally turned around seeing Kaldur walk into the souvenir room, "no adults there either."

"So, just how desperate are we?" Wally asked both looking at the gold helmet that they both had worn.

"We both know that whoever dons on the helmet and allows Nabu to possess him may never be released from being Doctor Fate." Kaldur spoke.

"So, not that desperate."

"Not yet." Kaldur agreed.

"Guys," Wally and Kaldur looked away from the helmet to see Zatanna standing behind them in her costume, "I'm ready to try my father's locator spell."

Back in the central room the Team stood back as a holo-map of the earth dropped down for Zatanna. The young magician stepped forward and raised her hands, wand in hand as she recited the words that her father had used, _"Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!"_ a red dot appeared on the map.

"Coordinates lock." Robin confirmed, "Roanoke Island, you did it."

"Ashlyn," Kaldur turned to the Green Lantern, "charge your ring. We don't know what or who we'll be up against and I want everyone to be on their game."

Ashlyn nodded walking into the kitchen where she had set down her Lantern to help the others. Turning it so that it faced her Ashlyn held up her ring and recited the Green Lantern creed, _"In blackest day, in darkest night. No evil shall escape my sight. For those who worship evil's might, beware my power. Green Lanterns light."_ Her ring beeped signaling that it was fully charged before Ashlyn turned around seeing the Team and Zatanna were watching the process.

"What?" Ashlyn demanded.

"We never seen you charge your ring before." Wally said, "Did you know your entire body glows green when you charge it?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "I've never noticed."

"We still have work to do." Kaldur told the team everybody going back to what they were doing before being distracted by Ashlyn.

Robin stayed behind smirking at Ashlyn, "That was pretty cool."

Ashlyn found herself blushing as she tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

A young boy with dark hair and a red hoddie suddenly appeared in front of the team as they made last minute preparations. "Where did you come from?" Kaldur demanded. "Who are you?"

"Quick read my mind." The boy said.

"He's Captain Marvel." Megan gasped after reading the boys mind.

"Yeah and I'm Speedy Gonzales," Wally retorted, "look just because he believes he's Captain…"

"Geeze Wally, do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?" Billy asked. Everyone stared at Miss Martian in shock as she had an 'I-told-you-so' smirk on her face.

**Break**

"There will be threats in both dimensions and we may not be familiar with our opponents." Batman explained to Captain Marvel to take back to the Team in the other dimension.

"But the key to this mission is a coordinated simultaneous attack." Kaldur spoke.

"Agreed, our best chance against sorcery is to strike fast, disrupt their efforts."

"And hope the two dimensions merge naturally back into one."

**Break**

Klarion stop chanting seeing that he was alone in the circle. A smirk formed knowing that it worked and everything was in play looking around he waited patiently for something to fly at him. He didn't have to wait for very long as a handful of batarangs and arrows flew at him. They were easily stopped.

"That's the best you can do?" Klarion asked grinning at Robin and Artemis before sending a bolt of magic at the two. He herd the battle cries of Superboy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash charging at him at the same time. Klarion waited until the three were close enough before erecting a barrier watching the three teens bounce off of the shield.

"_Etativel mih ffo eht margatnep!"_ Zatanna's spell couldn't even penetrate the shield.

"Baby magic," Klarion scoffed before casting his own spell sending Zatanna flying watching as Zane catch the girl before she could hit the ground, "oh, it's you again." Klarion grinned looking Zane up and down as she stood in front of Zatanna, "You know the last time I saw you I didn't really get to look at you…you're kinda cute. It will be fun to mess with a Guardian of Order, even if you can't do anything to defend yourself anymore. I can't wait to see Nabu's face when I send back his only Guardian broken."

A rock collided with the shield reminding Klarion that it wasn't just the baby magician and the Green Lantern. He opened his mouth shooting a larger bolt of magic at Miss Martian.

"How are we going to get past his shield?" Zatanna asked looking between Zane and Superboy, "My magic can't get past it."

"What about you're ring?" Superboy asked Zane, "Would will power be able to do it?"

Zane watched as Artemis' attempt to hit Klarion's familiar failed. "Will power is supposed to be the most powerful emotion in the universe…I'm not sure."

"_Remember, if you start to doubt yourself, anything you do will fail before it can even begin." Hal explained to a ten year old Ashlyn. "Many Green Lanterns have lost their lives by doubting their ring and themselves."_

"Show them what a familiar to a Lord of Chaos can do, Teekl." Klarion cackled as the once small tabby cat grew in size attacking Superboy. Klarion grunted turning to Zane who hasn't moved from her position, "So, you teamed up with the grownups. Team work is so overrated." Several blasts of electricity shot out of the crystal hitting both Robin and Artemis, Aqualad barely managing to hold it back.

Klarion cackled as the team tried to attack him again and again failing each time. A green glow casted over the Witch Boy distracting him from his fun, turning around he saw Zane encased in green flames erupting from her ring. When she opened her eyes, the entire iris was glowing with green will power. "That's a pretty neat trick," Klarion sarcastically applauded, "but you're not going to be able to…" the Chaos Lord trailed off seeing a larger than life green tiger, similar in marking's to Teekl, take shape standing over Zane.

'_Don't shout Billy,'_ Miss Martian said covering Billy's mouth before he could give away his position and distract Zane from distracting Klarion, _'I linked you telepathically to the others.'_

'_That's so cool. I mean; it's the gem at the center of the pentagram. Destroy it and we win.'_

'_I'll distract Klarion,' _Zane told Billy who realized for the first time Zane was wielding a large construct, _'get the gem.'_ Zane's eyes glowed brighter as the construct took a step before leaping at Klarion who dropped the attack on Aqualad to raise a barrier around him and the pentagram, eyes widening in shock when the sharp teeth and claws sunk through the barrier.

"Zatanna stop!"

**Break**

"Klarion, this ends now!" Doctor Fate/Zatanna yelled hovering in the air above the Chaos Lord.

'_Billy, tell Zatara.'_ Miss Martian ordered watching the boy disappear.

'_Aqualad...'_

'_Just stay where you are Zane, your construct is weakening the shield.'_ Aqualad ordered after sending Kid Flash for his part of the mission, pulling out his water bearers forming water hammers to hit the shield with.

'_It's not that, if Zatanna is wearing Doctor Fate's helmet and the world is split into two dimensions Nabu might not be able to stay in this realm.'_ Zane explained watching at Doctor Fate disappeared for a second before reestablishing his control over Zatanna's body.

"Ha! There, see? When the world's divided the helmet's split too. You're not all here Nabu, and you're losing hold on that poor soon to be dead girl!" Klarion yelled.

"No Witch Boy," Doctor Fate/Zatanna spoke holding her hand up, "fate decrees her sacrifice will not be in vain." Zane, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Doctor Fate renewed their attacks before the shield finally gave way. Zane dropped her arms and clutched her stomach. None of the Green Lanterns warned her that her body was going to rebel with the sudden overuse of the ring.

"Now Kid!" Aqualad yelled as a blur of yellow and red raced through the pentagram snatching the crystal. Kid Flash slid to a stop next to Zane and threw the crystal up to Doctor Fate.

The four sorcerers that were aiding Klarion suddenly appeared and immediately collapsed, "Boy, they sure don't make evil immortal sorcerers like they used to. Oh well." Klarion snapped his finger making the gold ankh that had been used to hold him disappear. He stood up and dusted off his sleeves calling out for his cat before opening a portal. "See you later armadillos, unless I see you first." Klarion look at Zane and grinned maliciously, "When I get my hands on you not even Nabu will be able to fix you."

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Kid Flash asked looking up at his possessed friend.

"To what end?" Doctor Fate retorted, "Klarion is chaos personified, he cannot be contained."

Zane wiped her mouth as she walked out of the bushes seeing that Robin and Artemis were up. "Did we win?" Robin asked looking around until he spotted Zane walking towards him.

"At a cost," Aqualad answered seeing Zatara stare up at his only daughter.

"Fate! Great Nabu, release my daughter." Zatara demanded.

"No. The world needs Doctor Fate, and the girls' natural affinity for the mystic arts maker her the perfect candidate." Doctor Fate explained.

"You can't do that!" Artemis yelled.

"She has her own life to live." Robin added.

"Kent would never allow you…"

"Kent Nelson did object," Doctor Fate interrupted Kid Flash, "strenuously. So I released his soul to the afterlife. He is gone."

"Take me instead." Zatara offered as everyone turned to look at him in shock. "My skills are already at their peak, my body is physically stronger better able to withstand the strain of your power."

"All true," Doctor Fate agreed, "but if I remove the helmet what guarantee have I that you will don it?"

"My word," Zatara answered holding out his arms, "Ekat em daetsni."

Doctor Fate lowered to the ground and allowed Zatanna to remove the helmet. "Dad!" Zatanna cried happy to see her father.

"Zatanna," Zatara embraced his daughter taking a second to remember what it felt like holding his daughter for the last time, "remember…I love you." Zatara kissed Zatanna's forehead taking the helmet from her hands. Zatara turned to the others and said, "Take care of my girl."

"You have my word." Batman told him.

"No please," Zatanna tried to go to her father only to be held back by Zane and Robin, "this was my fault. Dad don't! Dad!"

Zatanna fell to her knees as her father disappeared not acknowledging that Artemis, Kid Flash, Robin, and Zane knelt down next to her.

**Break**

_Mount Justice  
November 7, 09:16 EST_

Robin, Megan, Artemis, Ashlyn, and Zatanna set down the last of Zatanna's moving boxes as Megan explained that her room was right across from hers.

"Thanks," Zatanna whispered, "I, uh, could use a little alone time. Okay?"

"Of course," Artemis answered leading the small group out of Zatanna's room leaving the girl to cry alone.

"I'm worried about her," Megan spoke setting down a tray of snacks next to Artemis and Ashlyn, both were staring intently at the chess board between them. "Zatanna's hasn't even come out of her room for lunch."

"She just lost her father." Kaldur said picking out a move as Ashlyn moved her black pawn forward one space. "She's mourning we need to give her that space. Zatanna is strong, she'll come around." In the theater room Kaldur, Megan, Artemis, Connor and Ashlyn heard Wally cry foul as Robin cackled.

"She still needs to eat, unless she's creating food with her magic." Ashlyn spoke up, frowning when Artemis took one of her knights.

"How does that even work?" Artemis asked sighing as Ashlyn knocking down her rook and muttered 'check' underneath her breath.

"Should somebody go talk to her? At least to get her to come out and eat." Megan asked watching as Ashlyn ended the game twirling Artemis' white king in-between her fingers.

"I'll go," Ashlyn stood up setting the white king piece back onto the checkerboard.

"Tell her I'm making pizza." Megan called out to Ashlyn's back.

Ashlyn could hear Zatanna sobbing through the door. Ashlyn knocked on the other girl's door wondering if she should just open the door or wait until Zatanna opened the door herself. Zatanna saved Ashlyn the trouble when she opened the door herself. "Hey Ashlyn."

"Hey Zatanna…can I come in?" Ashlyn asked watching the girl turned to walk back to her bed. Stepping inside Ashlyn saw that Zatanna had already decorated her room. "You're room is nice."

"Thanks." Zatanna muttered sitting back down on her bed.

"Megan wanted me to tell you that she's making pizza and wants you to join us." Ashlyn said.

"Thanks, but tell her I'm not in the mood to socialize." Zatanna answered lying down so her back was facing the Green Lantern.

"Okay, but granted that's a stupid thing to say I'm elected to ignore it." Zatanna sat up intending on telling Ashlyn off when she saw Ashlyn's expression. Where Zatanna expected to see pity she saw nothing. Ashlyn was a blank slate, a poker face that she couldn't even begin to guess what the brunette was thinking.

"Look Zatanna I understand you're upset," Ashlyn sat down at the edge of Zatanna's bed, "but you need to understand that no one on this Team is going to be looking at you with pity. We want to help you, but to do that you need to let us in."

"I know." Zatanna sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I miss dad." Zatanna whimpered after a few minutes of silence.

Ashlyn scooted over and wrapped her arms around Zatanna's shoulders. "I know, and there's nothing I can say or do to bring him back, but I can tell you this: your father is still alive. And given the position that made you lose him in the first place, to have a father that was willing to give up his life so that you can continue to live yours. Not many people have a father like that. So what you need to do is: keep living and keep fighting. Don't let your father's sacrifice be in vain."

Zatanna wiped away the fresh tears before smiling weakly at Ashlyn, "How is it that you know what to say?"

"I've gone months without hearing a thing from my father and wondering if I will wake up one morning and he would be gone." Ashlyn explained, "People tried to tell me it will be okay, but it was my mother that helped me accept the fact that if my dad didn't come home then that meant he died so I can continue to live. So are you going to come eat with the Team? We really want to get to know our newest member."

"Alright," Zatanna answered watching Ashlyn stand up and walk to the door, "I'm sorry by the way."

"Sorry for what?" Ashlyn asked turning back to Zatanna.

"Flirting with Robin in front of you. It's obvious he likes you." Zatanna answered smirking at Ashlyn's shocked look.

"What? I…What?" Ashlyn asked.

"And I've been told that Wally is the slow one." Zatanna teased watching as Ashlyn thought about what she had said and her face turn red. "So you do like him."

"I…yeah I do," Ashlyn sighed, "it's kind of hard not to."

"Yeah I know." Zatanna smiled, "So…uh what kind of pizza is Megan making?"


	18. Chapter 18: Image

**Collision of Worlds**

'_Telepathic thoughts'  
Regular thoughts  
-Ring talking to Zane/Ashlyn-_

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

**So I was browsing through my reviews and I came across this one: **_I love your writing form. It really lets the story flow. The addition of Zane made me think that she was originally part of the show, but was cut for some reason. Your writing is fantastic and I enjoy reading every new chapter. Pleases keep writing. Do what your good at, and this is it. :)_ **specifically the last three sentences. I'm not going to lie, I choke up every time I look at it, and come close to tears a few times. This is really the nicest thing anybody and I mean _anybody_ has ever said to me. The sad thing is I don't know who posted this chapter because they signed in as a Guest and I really really want to thank them personally so I'm going to do one better. To whoever wrote this review (which I have on sticky notes on my computer desk) this chapter is for you. Thank you random person who wrote this review.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Image**

"Rumaan Harjavti is the democratic elected president of Qurac." Batman explained to Robin, Zane, Kid Flash, Superboy and Miss Martian with a photo of the president up on the screen behind him. "Harjavti has been praised as a fair and wise leader. A humanitarian."

"Sure any friend of Bruce Wayne's." Kid Flash whispered sarcastically to Robin who ignored the jibe from his friend.

"But five days ago, Harjavti allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring nation of Bialya, Queen Bee." Batman continued to explain.

Superboy scoffed, "Not a fan."

"Few are," Batman answered, "but Harjavti suddenly backs Queen Bee's baseless claim that Qurac and Bialya were one nation in ancient times, and has announced the countries will unify in two days at a ceremony in Qurac."

"_After the ceremony I will step down as president so that our rightful monarch, Queen Bee, may rule."_ Harjavti informed his country in a news reel that was playing on the screen before another one of Queen Bee popped up in its place.

"_I applaud President Harjavti for unifying our people and I will gladly come to Qurac to be crowned sole leader of our nation."_

"And the Quracies are okay with it?" Kid Flash asked disbelievingly.

"Hardly, they're well aware of the brutality of Queen Bee's regime but Harjavti has censored the press, silence all legitimate protests and has invited the Bialyan military into his country to enforce martial law." Batman explained.

"Queen Bee has to be controlling Harjavti," Robin said, "doesn't she have the power to enthrall most men?"

"And some women, but not long distance and we have conformation she hasn't left Bialya. Something else is at work here, find out what. Robin you're team leader."

"Promotion," Kid Flash grinned turning to his friend hand in the air, "sweet."

"Me? What about Aqualad?" Robin asked.

"Busy helping Aquaman, you're the next logical choice."

"But what about Zane?" Robin asked turning to the Green Lantern in question.

"Zane only agreed to be the Team's second command, taking over when the team leader is out of commission when the team is in the field." Batman answered.

"Great." Robin looked down not sounding happy at all.

"Dude, you totally left me hanging." Wally complained wincing when Zane grabbed his wrist and pulled it down.

"There now you're no longer hanging." Zane smiled up at Kid Flash.

**Break**

_Qurac  
November 22, 23:56 UTC+2_

"We're right above the Quracian/Bialyain border." Robin told the team.

"A border the Bialyains are in the process of ignoring." Kid Flash pointed out looking down at the military tanks rolling through the barbed wire fence.

"No opposition," Superboy commented, "guess Harjavti really is in bed with Bialya."

"Wouldn't expect opposition here," Robin answered, "it's an animal sanctuary."

"The Logan Animal Sanctuary?" Miss Martian asked.

"You've heard of it?" Zane asked looking back at the Martian.

"Guys, tanks have caused a stamped with civilians in harm's way." Kid Flash warned.

"I see them, woman and a small boy." Superboy answered.

"We have to help them."

"We're way off mission here." Robin looked up seeing Zane looking at him a silent reminder that Zane wasn't in charge but he was. "Deploy, but stealth mode if the Bialyain's know we hit them it becomes an international incident."

Zane watched as Miss Martian took out one of the tanks forcing it to collide with the second tank. The Bialyain soldiers poured out of the tanks and took up defensive positions around the now useless tanks. Robin deployed smoke bombs to provide cover as Kid Flash ran through knocking the soldiers out and taking their guns. Superboy jumped off the platform Zane created landing in front of a wildebeest grabbing onto its horns and forced it to the ground creating a void as the herd raced around to avoid the strange and sudden presence of a powerful human being as a green bubble appeared around them protecting them from the stampeding herd.

"Are you both alright?"

The mother and son turned seeing Robin, Zane, and Kid Flash standing behind them.

"Mom, mom, mom! We were just saved by Robin, Kid Flash, and Zane!" the young boy turned back to the three excitedly.

"Well Superboy and Miss Martian helped too." Kid Flash pointed out as Miss Martian lowered the Oryx back down.

"We diverted the Bialyain's around the sanctuary, you should be safe now." Robin told the woman.

"Uh, yeah, coast is clear Miss M," Kid Flash told the still invisible Martian, "you can de-cameo now."

"H-hi." Miss Martian greeted weakly trying to hide somewhat behind Zane.

"You may have made things worse, Bialyain border crossings are a way of life here. Usually they wreck a few fences and move on, engaging them might have made us a target."

"_Mom_," the boy whined, "uncool."

The mother sighed, "I'm sorry I should thank you. This is my son Garfield, I'm…"

"Marie Logan," Miss Martian excitedly answered stepping out from behind Zane, "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person."

The wildebeest that Superboy had grabbed limped back to the group, "The Oryx is sick and I think you injured this wildebeest." Marie turned to look at Superboy.

"Uh, sorry?"

"I suppose it was unavoidable," the red head woman answered, "but both need to go to our clinic."

"The boys and Zane can do that," Miss Martian spoke up, "you and I can um…fix your fences."

"That's not exactly…" Robin began.

"Robin." Miss Martian turned to the current team leader her hands pressed together and the puppy eyes evident.

"Please mom!" Garfield begged.

"Fine." Both Robin and Marie answered.

**Break**

The sun broke out as Garfield led Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy and Zane to the farm house after getting the Oryx and wildebeest into the barn to be later examined. A screeching sound had Superboy and Zane look up as a small but nimble monkey fall from the giant tree and land on Superboy's shoulders, hopped onto Zane's head before leaping onto Kid Flash and stealing the teen's protein bar then retreating to Garfield munching on his prize.

Garfield laughed, "It's okay, meet Monkey."

"Good name," Superboy answered, "but I hate monkeys." Zane ducked as the monkey threw the bar at Superboy and screeched.

"Looks like Monkey hates Superboys." Robin laughed.

"Dude, be glad he only threw a protein bar." Kid Flash told Superboy.

Inside the house Garfield turned to the teen heroes made themselves comfortable, "So pretty weird about Miss Martian and my mom, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she looks exactly like Marie. You know except greener." Garfield explained.

"She does?" Kid Flash asked.

"Well duh, especially back when mom was a TV star on _Hello, Megan_!"

"Wait," Zane held up a hand, "_Hello, Megan_ is a TV show?"

"I just thought it was something she said all the time." Robin admitted.

"Yeah, on the TV show, way before we were born. Only one season, you can't even find it online." Garfield turned to look at the messy pile of VCR tapes, "I know mom has a tape somewhere."

"_Hello, Megan_! The pilot episode." Garfield blew off the dust before shoving it into the VHS player.

"Whoa you still have VHS. Where's your eight track?" Kid Flash yelped rubbing the back of his head turning to glare at Zane who glared right back at him from her position on Robin's arm rest.

"Wait, air craft headed this way." Superboy, Kid Flash, and Zane ran out of the house soon followed by Robin after he ordered Garfield to stay inside. Outside Marie and Miss Martian approached the house as Superboy looked around.

The sound of fighter jets filled the air followed by the pattering of high machine caliber bullets hitting the ground.

"Where's my son?" Marie demanded gripping onto Superboy's shoulders.

"I ordered him to stay inside." Robin answered.

"He's eight, he doesn't do orders." Marie exclaimed.

"Mom!" everybody turned to see Garfield opening the barn doors allowing the animals to escape, "It's okay I got the animals out!"

The jets came back for a second attack aiming at the barn, Zane and Miss Martian flew towards the wreckage spotting the small boy flying through the air. Miss Martian caught Garfield as Zane encased them inside a green bubble to protect them in case the jets decided for a round three. "We need to get him inside." Zane ordered flying the three back to Marie and the others.

As expected the jets came back for a third round as Superboy, Miss Martian, and Zane took off to take care of the jets. The three were quick to destroy the jets. Zane started to fly back to the house when she realized that Miss Martian wasn't following, turning around Zane saw Miss Martian stare out into space. "Miss Martian," Zane flew up to the green teen making sure she was in Miss Martian's field of vision, "what's done is done now we need to go back and see if we can do anything to help Garfield."

"It's all my fault," Miss Martian whispered not seeing Zane floating in front of her.

Realizing that Miss Martian was in shock, Zane did the only thing that she knew could knock her friend out of her stupor.

The Green Lantern punched the Martian.

Miss Martian dropped several feet before regaining her altitude, "What was that for?" Miss Martian demanded rubbing her sore jaw as Zane shook her hand.

"Geeze woman," Zane gasped holding onto her limp wrist as her entire hand throbbed, "what are you made of? Punching Superboy doesn't hurt as much as this."

Back inside the house Marie and Robin were hovering over Garfield as Marie checked on her son, "He's in shock," she informed Robin, "he needs a blood transfusion now. Is either of you O negative?"

"No." Robin answered.

"Sorry." Offered Kid Flash.

"Neither am I," Marie admitted, "it's the hardest to match. I'd kept a supply in the clinic."

"I can run him to the nearest hospital." Kid Flash suggested

"Nearest hospital with guarantee blood supply is half an hour away at your top speed," Robin informed the speedster, "longer by Bio ship."

"He doesn't have much time, what's Superboy's blood type?" Marie asked Robin.

"He's Kryptonian, Zane's AB, and Miss Martian…"

"Might be able to help." Marie and Robin looked up seeing Miss Martian, Superboy, and Zane standing at the door, "My shape shifting occurs at the cellular level. I think I can morph my blood to match his."

"Please, try."

"I'll need to concentrate, no distractions."

Marie nodded before turning to the rest of the team, "Out all of you out."

**Break**

"…and on top of all this Harjavti steps down tomorrow. Subjecting all of Qurac to this danger." Robin covered his eyes with his hands as Zane sat on the coffee table her hands laced together to support her chin, "K-KF can you find a news station?"

"Sure, which remote is it?" Kid Flash held three remotes in his hand randomly picking one and pressing the power button. A school bell erupted from the TV as the intro to _Hello, Megan_ began playing. The team stared at the screen in shock.

"Maybe it's a coincidence." Superboy suggested not truly believing that their Megan was just a copy of the TV Megan.

"The similarity is a little unnerving." Zane said as the song finished and the show began.

"Oh yeah, pure coincidence." Kid Flash whispered to Robin and Zane.

"It's done, all we can do now is wait." The four teens jumped, Kid Flash scrambling with the remote trying to turn off the video and inadvertently changed it to the requested news station.

"_My fellow Quracians,"_

Miss Martian looked up, "Is that Harjavti?"

"_Queen Bee's rule is a gift to Qurac."_

"Hey that guy in the back, I know him." Superboy said as Robin pulled up his holo-computer.

"It's Psimon the psychic we fought the last time we were in Bialya." Miss Martian said.

"He must still be working with Queen Bee," Zane spoke, "he's probably controlling Harjavti for her."

"Ugh, I still remember the headache from the last time he brain blasted us." Kid Flash groaned.

"We have to Harjavti away from him." Robin said.

"I think it worked," Marie said having no idea what the teens were talking about beforehand, "Garfield's stable."

"Good, 'cause we have our mission."

**Break**

_Dhabar  
November 23, 22:11 UTC+2_

"Harjavti's alone."

The grate was removed from the ceiling as the team jumped down as Robin and Zane stepped towards the large desk where Harjavti sat alone and unarmed.

Harjavti turned stiffly to look at Robin, "Where's my daughter? Where's Psimon?"

"Forget him, let's get you out of here."

Two doors flew open as soldiers with Apokolips weapons surrounding the team.

"Well, well what do we have here? American superheroes. Here to assassinate the president, such a shame we arrived too late to stop them."

'_Those are Apokolipan weapons,'_ Superboy informed the team.

'_Which they'll use to kill Harjavti, we get blamed and Queen Bee gets to rule Qurac. Form up around the president, Zane be prepared to leave with Harjavti alone.'_ Robin ordered.

'_I found Psimon!' _Miss Martian yelled taking off after the psychic villain.

'_Wait!'_

'_I'll get her.'_

'_No,'_ said Robin, _'the mission is Harjavti.'_

'_Then we better finish this quickly to go help Miss Martian.'_ Zane pointed out creating a giant fist and slammed it into a small group of soldiers. Soldiers laid on the ground moaning as Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, and Zane stood over them.

"Thank you for saving my father, we will take care of him now." Harjavti's daughter informed the younger heroes.

'_M'gann, we're coming.'_

The group cried out as they gripped their heads in pain before blacking out.

'_Psimon says: smartly done. Brain blasting your own team, I had no idea you'd go to such lengths to hide your true self from your good friends.'_ Psimon praised Miss Martian, _'Well actually I did, but you needn't have bothered; it's been recorded for posterity.'_

'_No!'_ Miss Martian howled attacking Psimon.

Psimon tisked at Miss Martian, _'I didn't say 'Psimon say's''_ easily sending the young Martian into her own mind.

Miss Martian stood up in the wastelands that was her mind, in front of her stood Psimon.

'_Come now,'_ he said, _'we both know that's not who you really are. Must you even lie to yourself in your own mind?'_

'_It's not a lie!'_ Miss Martian yelled, _'This is who I am!'_

'_Wow, and they say I'm pathological,'_ Psimon mused easily deflecting Miss Martian's psychic attack. _"Off our little game are we? Let's dig a little deeper to find out what we're really afraid of."_ Psimon spoke forcing Miss Martian to her true white Martian form.

Miss Martian looked up seeing Kid Flash, Aqualad, Zatanna, Artemis, Zane, and Robin recoil from her in terror.

"Stay back." Kid Flash held out his arms pushing the team away from Miss Martian.

'_Well of course, friends and teammates shrink from you in fear.'_

Behind Miss Martian stood Black Canary, Batman, and Red Tornado.

"You should have told us the truth." Black Canary talked down to Miss Martian.

"I don't see how we can trust you now." Batman said.

'_Then you're kicked off the pep squad.'_

"I am sorry M'gann, but there is no place for you on earth now." Miss Martian's uncle spoke before disappearing in a cloud of red particles.

'_Oh and banished to Mars too, yet that's not even the worst is it?'_

Miss Martian turned seeing the one person who mattered the most, _'No, please, stop.'_ Miss Martian begged.

Superboy turned around, "Love you? I can't even look at you!"

'_Oh what you wouldn't do to prevent that now, right?'_ Psimon turned to look at Miss Martian.

'_That's right.'_

The reality shook a white glow coming from beneath Miss Martian.

"_Now, now my pretty,"_ Psimon gently scolded, _"I know you don't want to do anything you'll regret."_

'_You don't know me at all.' _Miss Martian snarled attacking Psimon destroying his mind.

"Connor?" Miss Martian asked seeing her boyfriend wake up, "You okay?"

Slowly Robin, Kid Flash, and Zane woke up, "And there's the headache." Kid Flash groaned as Robin helped Zane stand up wrapping an arm around her waist as her knees buckled.

"Psimon?" Robin asked trying not to let Zane's honeysuckle and vanilla sent distract him.

"He brain blasted you," Miss Martian explained turning to look at the villain, "I stopped him."

**Break**

"Sorry you had to lie to everyone like that," Robin told Miss Martian when she stepped back into the President's office and dropped her Queen Bee disguise, "but I couldn't think of any other way to convince the public Queen Bee was behind this."

"Dude," Kid Flash lightly punched Robin's arm, "saving a country. Pretty big win for your first turn as Leader."

"Yeah," Robin reached up rubbing his shoulder, "thanks."

"I think you did wonderful given the circumstances that this mission started out with." Zane spoke up smiling at Robin before kissing his cheek, "I'll back you anytime you decide to lead."

"Hey, where's my good job kiss?" Kid Flash asked holding his arms out.

"Did you save a country as leader of a team in less than twenty four hours?" Zane retorted.

Kid Flash pouted and dropped his arms barely hiding the grin as Zane turned back to Robin who seemed a little shell shocked that Zane had suddenly kissed him. Oh, he couldn't _wait_ till those two got together even if he had to shove them into an unescapable room and lock them in until they confessed their feelings for each other. Maybe he should get Flash to help him get Zane's ring away from her first before shoving the two into a room.

**Break**

"…_and I assure you the Wayne Foundation and the Johansson Foundation is here to do whatever we can to help you and your people rebuild Qurac."_ Bruce Wayne and Victoria Johansson shook hands with President Harjavti as the cameras flashed and the reporters shouted.

"Gee Bruce Wayne _and_ Victoria Johansson sure got here fast," Kid Flash looked down at Robin and Zane as the television set was turned off, "almost like they knew…" Kid Flash grunted when Robin dug his elbow into his friend's stomach.

"The Johansson Foundation has been here for months before Harjavti was even elected as president helping the villages build their own clinics and teaching them medicine," Zane turned to give Kid Flash a pointed look, just because the Team knew who her mother was didn't mean that he could tell the others that Bruce Wayne was actually Batman. No one would get over it and they would be missing a teen speedster.

"Don't you have a souvenir to collect or something?" Robin asked.

"Hello, Megan!" Kid Flash ran over to the TV and picked up the _Hello, Megan Pilot_ VCR tape waving it in front of Miss Martian. "Something you would like to tell us?"

Miss Martian looked around the living room and saw that everyone was looking at her. She sighed and began to 'explain' her situation, "Growing up on Mars was…not a happy time for me, but I started watching the broadcasts my uncle sent from earth to teach us about our sister planet. When I saw _Hello, Megan_ something just clicked. Maybe it was the similarities in our names, maybe it was the way all Megan's problems could be solved in twenty two minutes. All I know for sure is that Megan helped me smile though a lonely childhood, so when I came to earth and had to adopt a human form I chose you." Miss Martian looked up at Marie who looked…touched by the admission, "Well…Megan."

Robin and Kid Flash looked at each other before back at Miss Martian, "Which begs the question: What do you really look like?"

Miss Martian stood up letting her hair disappear and her forehead extend until she looked like a more feminine version of Martian Manhunter.

"Bald M'gann, still hot." Kid Flash grinned at Superboy who stood up from his seat and took Miss Martian's hands.

"You know you don't have to put on a mask for me." Superboy told her.

"I do it for me," Miss Martian stepped back from Superboy, "This is who I am, inside, please don't be mad."

"Mad?" Marie asked, "I'm honored, M'gann you saved my son. He says he's your blood brother now and I agree you're family."

"Thank you," Miss Martian walked over to hug Marie, "you can't know what this means to me."

**After this there is only two more chapter's for this story then the next story begins! I know I'm excited about it and I know what will make you excited...this:**

"You're a sociopath that shouldn't be allowed to keep pets but your little Light buddies let you keep your cat. What's it's name again? Tinker? Peewee? Oh I know it's..."


	19. Chapter 19: Usual Suspects

**Collision of Worlds**

'_Telepathic thoughts'  
Regular thoughts  
-Ring talking to Zane/Ashlyn-_

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

**I have nothing to say so please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Usual Suspects**

_Washington, D.C.  
December 30, 09:16 EST_

"Justice League was formed for two reasons. First, as an acknowledgement that no single individual, no matter how powerful can solve all the world's problems alone, and second to uphold the values of truth, liberty and justice. That…uh last one's in the name." the crowd of reporters laughed as Superman looked behind him to the new members of the Justice League and continued, "These five heroes have sworn to uphold those values."

Inside the Hall of Justice the Team watched as Superman continued with his speech.

"I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out," Wally admitted munching on his apple, "and I love the fact that there's a ten year old on the League."

"There is?" Raquel, the newest member Rocket, of the team turned to Wally in shock.

"Way to keep a secret, genius." Robin said digging his elbow into Wally's stomach.

"Hey, she's on the Team now right?" Wally turned to Ashlyn to back him up who was too busy making sure Zatanna was alright seeing her father out there under the control of Doctor Fate.

"All I have to say is that I'm glad they didn't invite Guy to join the League," Ashlyn said crossing her arms.

"He can't be that bad," Raquel spoke up, "I mean, he's a Green Lantern, right?"

"You haven't met him." Ashlyn answered.

"You know," Raquel spoke up seeing her mentor being handed a card, "I was the one to convince Icon to become a hero in the first place. I should be outside celebrating with him, not hidden away in here."

"Welcome our world." Kaldur answered.

"Well…I suppose there's an upside too." Raquel grinned at Kaldur.

"_Finally, Green Arrow welcomes his former protégé Speedy now known as Red Arrow to this roster of heroes."_

"Way to go Roy!" Wally cheered pumping a fist in the air.

"I knew he would make it." Ashlyn grinned up seeing Roy shaking hands with Green Arrow.

"At last he has his wish." Kaldur agreed.

"The first of us to make it." Robin said turning to Kaldur, Wally, and Ashlyn knowing that one day, they too will be welcomed into the ranks of the Justice League just like Roy. He couldn't wait to stand next to his friends when that day comes. "No one will call him a sidekick anymore."

"Wait," Raquel stepped in, "since when is being a sidekick a bad thing? You sidekicks were my inspiration."

"Well see six months ago…" a beeping noise cut Robin's explanation as he checked his mini version of holo-watch.

"Are you ready to see the Watchtower?" Black Canary asked Roy.

"Born that way," Roy answered feeling lighter than ever, he couldn't begin to describe how long he had waited for this moment to come to pass, "plus six months."

"I'm sure the Team will want to congratulate all of you first." Black Canary said.

"You don't know Raquel that is Rocket." Icon spoke, "After making her wait inside, congratulations may not be the first thing on her mind."

The group entered the lounge finding it empty. "I thought she would at least stick around." Icon said.

**Break**

_Smokey Mountains  
December 30, 10:48 EST_

"A-are you sure it's her?" Artemis asked, "I mean are you absolutely positive?"

"See for yourself." Robin answered pulling up several screens, "This is the security footage from the Ashville Regional Airport. Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen, but you've seen her without her mask what do you think?"

"It's Jade," Artemis answered, "Cheshire."

"Agree, but focus on what she carries." The freeze frame of Cheshire lowered to the container she held in her hands, "Is that the case you saw in New Orleans? The one that got away?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Rocket jumped in, "I'm guessing from the mug shot that this Cheshire is the bad guy, but what's so important about that case?"

"Remember the Injustice League?" Robin asked.

"And their giant evil plants, uh yeah."

"The Team and the League put them in prison," Zane explained, "but their allies are still out there, and whatever is in that case is important to their plans."

"We had a chance to grab it in New Orleans," Kid Flash explained, "but _someone_ screwed up."

"Approaching Cheshire's jet." Miss Martian informed the team her eyes widening when they approached the crashed jet. "Looks like there were no survivors."

Zane scanned the entire jet with her ring before landing next to Robin and Zatanna shaking her head as the rest of the Team looked around the crash site.

"How come Homeland Security and the NTSB aren't all over this?" Kid Flash asked.

"Cheshire's identity was a League alert," Robin explained, "authorities didn't pick it up and the jet didn't follow its flight plan. Flew under the radar, literally, but the Watchtower auto tracked the jet and recorded the crash."

"Then why isn't the League here?" Rocket asked.

"Because Zane's Boy Wonder has some mighty hacking skills and arranged to get the alert first." Zatanna explained looking at Robin and Zane who were used to Zatanna's constant teasing and not so subtle hints to even react anymore.

"And because Cheshire and that case represents our unfinished business." Kaldur put in.

"Where are the bodies?" Superboy asked tossing a wing off to the side.

"My ring didn't pick anything up." Zane said.

"Here's one." The team looked up seeing Cheshire standing over them, "And it is stunning."

"Narcissistic much?" Zane whispered to Robin.

"I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage, not trees. What am I?" Riddler, standing next to Mammoth and Shimmer, asked the team. He snapped his fingers as pylons shot up from the snow covered ground creating a dome of energy around the two groups. "Come on, you can get this. I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? I…"

"Ambush." Robin answered.

"Didn't you think we'd be tipped you were on Cheshire's trail? We're tired of your interference kiddies this is the end game ordered from above and executed by their master strategist, _moi_."

'_Miss Martian is everyone linked?'_ Aqualad asked.

'_Yes.'_ Miss Martian answered.

'_Go.'_

The Team leapt into action as Zatanna created a blizzard with her magic.

'_Superboy, Zane the pylons.'_

'_Working on it,'_ Superboy and Zane answered taking off to the pylons. Superboy was attacked by Mammoth as Zane continued to battle Shadows assassins and take out the pylons.

'_SB you're flying!'_

Zane turned around as Superboy flew past her catching Mammoth's arm in her face. Grunting in pain Zane lost her concentration and began to fall back down to the ground.

'_I got you!'_ Rocket swooped in grabbing Zane underneath her arms flying back up into the sky landing next to Zatanna. "Girl you took a hit." Rocket said as soon as she got a look at Zane's face.

"_Nrut siht wons otni a gar_," Zatanna gripped Zane's chin and began to clean the blood off her face, "how many fingers is Rocket holding?"

Zane glanced at Rocket who held up a hand. "Three fingers." Zane answered, "How bad is it?"

"Well if you ice it now you could escape some pretty nasty swelling." Zatanna offered watching Zane tilt her head back.

"Is it always like this?" Rocket asked as Zatanna created another rag for Zane to try to stem the blood flow as the Green Lantern scooped up some snow to help with the swelling.

"Yeah, pretty much." Zatanna answered grinning. Zatanna waved her hand ending the blizzard before turning to Zane, "So when can we expect you and Robin to start dating?"

"You are never going to stop are you?" Zane shook her head walking away from Zatanna.

"Nope, and I have a new partner in crime to help, won't you Rocket?" Zatanna turned to look at Rocket who grinned.

"I will put you two in the Bubble of Shame!" Zane yelled over her shoulder.

"What's the Bubble of Shame?"

**Break**

_Mount Justice  
December 30, 15:45 EST_

"Tell me if this sounds familiar: you hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol, and endangered your lives, resulting in the capture of three escaped felons proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity." Batman smiled at the Team, "Well done."

The Team looked at each other, happy that for once Batman was proud of what they have done instead of yell at them. "Then there's this," Batman continued, "bio technology integrated with some form of nano circuitry."

Icon picked up a sample, "Though I am unfamiliar with this species, the bio component is clearly not of earth."

"We'll take it to the Watchtower for further study." Batman told the team as the Zeta Tube powered up.

Rocket flew over to Icon, "Congratulations on the League thing, sorry I skipped out."

"Yes, well we both seemed to have found teams that suit us." Icon said making Rocket smile.

"We should go too," Black Canary said placing a hand on Icon's shoulder, "Don't want to miss the League's induction party."

**Black Canary 13, Icon 20**

"You realize we were set up." Robin said looking at Aqualad.

"Yes, Cheshire and Riddler were tipped and ready for us." Aqualad answered.

"Not the mole thing again." Artemis groaned.

"Mole thing?" Rocket asked walking back to the group. "Again?"

"We had Intel that there was a traitor on the team," Kid Flash began to explain.

"Meaning Artemis, M'gann or me." Superboy stepped in.

"It's more complicated than that." Aqualad said placing a hand on Superboy's shoulder. "But your recent behavior does concern me. Your attack on Mammoth nearly killed Artemis and Zane. Superboy?"

"There something I need to do. Something I need to tell you, last month on Thanksgiving I went back to Cadmus, found a few things out. When I was cloned only half the DNA was Superman's the other half was human. That's why I don't have…will never have full Kryptonian powers." Superboy explained.

"You sure?" Robin asked, "Cause you seemed to have them today."

"I've been using these." Superboy lifted his sleeve revealing a blackened diamond patch. "Shields, they suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat vision, but I think I also get angry."

"Angry is an understatement," Zane muttered gently prodding her still sore nose.

"Well, angrier." Superboy amended, "I'm sorry."

"Where did you get those?" Aqualad asked.

"From my human father, Lex Luthor."

"Lex. Luthor. Is your dad!" Robin voiced everyone's thought without having to be a mind reader.

"He summoned me to Santa Prisca."

"Uh…" everybody turned to look at Artemis, "listen, Superboy isn't the only one suffering from bad DNA." Artemis walked over to the holo computer and pulled up three profiles of Cheshire, Sportsmaster, and Huntress. "My mother is Huntress an ex con, the rest of my family aren't even ex. My dad's Sportsmaster and he's sending my sister to fly me to Santa Prisca too."

"That's why…"

"Yeah, I was so desperate to make sure that none of you found out."

"I knew." Robin spoke up. "Hey I'm a detective, but it never mattered you aren't your family, your one of us."

"I found out by accident." Zane shrugged, "but I still trust you to have my back in a fight."

"So, uh, whose next?" Kid Flash asked propping his arm on Artemis' shoulder.

"I am." Miss Martian spoke up.

"I swear I was kidding." Kid Flash held up his hands in defense.

"Queen Bee's been…blackmailing me. She wants me in Santa Prisca too."

"Blackmailing? How?" Aqualad questioned. What could Queen Bee have over someone as innocent as Miss Martian?

"She knows my true Martian form." Miss Martian answered.

"Bald M'gann? Who cares if…"

"No." Miss Martian cut Robin off before sighing and dropping her green Martian form revealing her white side to her earth family. The gasps of shock didn't go unnoticed as Artemis, Kid Flash, Robin, Rocket, and Zatanna stepped back from Miss Martian. "I realized you would never accept me if you saw what I really am."

"M'gann, in all the time you've known us did we ever come across as shallow people?" Zane asked taking a step towards Miss Martian feeling Robin grab the back of her jacket trying to pull her back away from Miss Martian.

"I couldn't take a chance," Miss Martian confessed, "being a white Martian among the green on Mars I endured constant rejection. I couldn't face that from…"

"From me?" Superboy approached Miss Martian and took her hand, _'I knew since we mind melded last September in Bialya.'_

'_But that was before we even became a couple, why didn't you say anything?'_ Miss Martian asked.

'_I'd figure you'd tell me when you were ready.'_

"Okay!" Kid Flash drawled out, "anybody else got a secret to share?"

Zane rubbed the back of her neck, glancing back at Robin before walking over to the holo computer.

"Really?" Kid Flash asked exasperated throwing his hands in the air.

"You should probably stop asking that question." Artemis smirked at Kid Flash but was curious as to what Zane was hiding from the Team.

"Ash?" Robin asked as Zane pulled up pictures and newspaper clippings of assassin killings all of them singing the same tune of a single head shot with a nightshade plant on the corpse.

"My mother was a former League of Shadows assassin." Zane said turning around to face Robin, "She was called Nightshade, who disappeared nearly eighteen years ago."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Robin asked as the Team looked on realizing this effected Robin more than the rest of the team.

"It was my mother," Zane sighed, "she took orders directly from Ra's al Ghul and was trained with his daughter. She made a lot of enemies and if people found out that my mother was a former Shadows assassin…well I might not even be here talking about this right now."

"How does she stay out of the Shadows and kept you and your sister out as well?" Aqualad asked.

"Mom took something from them, something that could destroy everything the League of Shadows has worked to keep under wraps, I don't know what it is and to be honest I don't want to ever know what my mom did to get out." Zane answered.

Robin frowned walking over to Zane and pulled her into a hug. Did he knew she kept something from him? Of course, he's the protégé of the world's greatest detective. Robin knew Zane kept something close to her chest when the group would talk about their personal lives. He was glad that Zane trusted the team to tell them something like that. The League of Shadows was a dangerous organization and one wrong word could get people killed.

"Thank you for telling me." Robin whispered in Zane's ear, smiling when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

**Break**

'_Queen Bee is down, Superboy you're safe from her control.'_

Superboy turned to Lex Luthor, "May not be much of a liar, but I fooled you."

"And I'm so proud," Lex Luthor stood up, "I take it Miss Martian cleaned 'Red Sun' from your mind?"

"And confirmed Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, and Zane rescued me from Cadmus before you had time to install any other programming." Superboy answered.

"All true, personally I blame Doctor Desmond." Lex looked over to the Blockbuster monster that was once the doctor that was in charge of the Kr Project.

'_Guy's reinforcement time.'_ Artemis said backing away from her father and older sister.

Rocket and Kid Flash jumped out of the brush taking out Bane's goons.

Robin and Zane dropped down taking out a few more of Bane's henchmen as Zatanna's voice filled the air around them, behind the two a henchmen was bound and gagged. Robin was forced into Zane as Bane tackled him, Zatanna and Zane. Robin recovered first holding off Bane as Zatanna and Zane were still on the ground. A large green clamp closed around Bane holding him in place as Robin was suddenly surrounded by copies of himself.

"Gotta love and army of me." Several Robins spoke running towards the trapped villain.

"Now his ego is bigger than it normally is." Zane muttered to Zatanna who grinned as Robin took down Bane.

"It is always like this." Rocket exclaimed sounding excited at the thought of never ending action and adventure.

"Told you." Zatanna smirked.

"Hey, disaster averted," Robin grinned, "feeling the aster."

"Agreed, this has been a good day." Aqualad said.

**Only. One. More. Chapter. Left. I'm excited aren't you excited? I am so excited you guys! *strange noise comes out of mouth***

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***goes to corner to think about what I just did***


	20. Chapter 20: Alud Acquaintance

**Collision of Worlds**

'_Telepathic thoughts'  
Regular thoughts  
-Ring talking to Zane/Ashlyn-_

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

**Yay last chapter! Please enjoy! So here's the deal: once you finished reading this chapter then you can hop over and read chapter one of the second book Skyfall which you can find by going through my profile :D**

**Chapter Twenty: Auld Acquaintance**

_Mount Justice  
December 31, 07:16 EST_

"We have reason to feel proud of yesterday's victories," Aqualad told the team, "but one thing has not changed."

"Somehow the bad guys are still getting information on us." Zane said.

"Yeah, but now we know none of us are the mole." Kid Flash said grinning at Artemis.

"That's correct," Batman said as the Team entered the open area, "the mole was Red Arrow."

"Roy?"

"No way!"

"Batman that can't be true. He was Green Arrow's protégé we've all known him for years."

Zane couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. Roy betraying the Team? That didn't sound like Roy. Over the blood rushing through her ears Zane could hear Batman and Red Tornado explain to the Team that their Roy was in fact a clone and the real Speedy was abducted by Cadmus and replaced with the clone.

"Unfortunately, the Roy Harper we have known for the last three years is another Project Cadmus clone." Red Tornado explained.

"We've learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrows sidekick." Batman said, "The clone was preprogramed with the drive to join the Justice League, which is why he was so angry over any delays with his admission and why he refused to join the Team. This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone or a traitor and his subconscious programming drove him to become League worthy. So he struck out on his own as Red Arrow, when he was finally admitted his secondary programming kicked in and he attempted to betray thee League to Vandal Savage. Fortunately, I have already deduced Red Arrow was a clone we were prepared."

"Savage was subdued, but Red Arrow escaped. He is now a fugitive armed and dangerous."

"If you guys haven't rescued me from Cadmus…" Superboy rubbed the back of his neck already thinking of the things that he could have been forced to do against his family.

"What happened to the real Roy?" Zane finally asked.

"We don't know, he isn't at Cadmus." Batman answered, "We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead."

Robin and Zane reached out grasping each other's hands holding onto each other tightly at the possibility that the real Roy had died to help further the bad guys cause.

"The clone Roy, the team will find him." Aqualad said.

"Negative, Red Arrow's a member of the Justice League now, leave him to us." Batman was silent listening to his com. "I'm needed on the Watchtower, Tornado stay with the kids."

'_Clone or no clone, Red Arrow was one of us we will go after him.'_ Aqualad said to the Team as Red Tornado approached him from behind before he suddenly powered down.

'_Tornado.'_

'_What happened to him?'_

'_He's totally powered down.'_

'_All systems offline.'_

'_Guys,'_ Zatanna called out _'I'm sensing a low level mystic force at play. I don't know if it caused his shut down but now that I think about it I was getting the same buzz off Batman.'_

'_And since when did Batman start calling us kids?'_ Zane asked looking at Robin.

'_He never does that,'_ Robin said.

'_Look,'_ Kid Flash pulled a small piece of flesh out of Red Tornado's hand, _'one of those bio tech chips we confiscated off Cheshire.'_

'_Something is not right. Robin, Kid, Zatanna, Zane, Rocket see if you can get Red Tornado back online. The rest with me to find Ro-Red Arrow.'_ Aqualad ordered looking at Zane, _'I know your relationship with Red Arrow but you coming could…'_

'_I understand,'_ Zane interrupted, _'go find him.'_

'_The problem's hardware nor software, but where do we start?'_

"I have a thought." Zatanna said looking up to where Red Tornado stayed when he was the Team's Den Mother.

Kid Flash connected the jack into the port of the human looking android, "Download in progress."

"So Tornado built this android…to party?" Rocket asked.

"Not how he put it," Zatanna mused, "but yeah more or less."

**Recognize Black Canary 13**

"Hey guys, wanted to check in, see how you're handling the…what are you doing to Red?"

"It's not what it looks like!" Kid Flash cried as Zane turned around and stepped in front of Red Tornado's human android self.

"It looks like your downloading his consciousness into a new body." Black Canary said sounding angrier than she should have been.

"Okay, it's pretty much exactly how it looks." Kid Flash grinned, "But…"

"Team get out of the Cave now!" Red Tornado in his new body sat up as Black Canary screamed. Zane jumped into the air out of the range of the sonic yell and dived towards the older hero creating two green Eskrima sticks swinging both into Black Canary's stomach forcing the air out of her lungs cutting off her Cry. Robin leapt forward as Zane and Black Canary began to exchange blow giving Robin the necessary cover to plant a compressed knock out gas bomb on the lapel of Black Canary's jacket.

Zane and Robin jumped away as the pellet exploded releasing the gas as a light blue bubble encased both Black Canary and the gas until the woman passed out.

"Black Canary attacked us?" Zatanna asked.

"Black Canary is the least of our problems." Red Tornado said. "We must abandon the Cave."

"Robin, Zatanna go get Sphere," Zane ordered pointing at the two before turning to Rocket and Kid Flash, "You two help me tie and gag Black Canary for transport. We're leaving the cave."

Robin and Zatanna watched as Sphere morphed into a large bike good enough to fit the group still in the cave when the Zeta tube activated.

**Recognize Icon 20, Doctor Fate 17, Captain Marvel 15**

The three possessed heroes walked into the hangar finding it empty.

"Stay off your radios, let the Super Cycle track Superboy. Instruct her to mask all signals, we cannot allow to League to track us." Red Tornado said.

"Right, of course," Kid Flash nodded, "just one question though why is the Justice League after us?"

"The entire League is under the complete mental domination of Vandal Savage," Red Tornado explained as the Super Cycle flew across the open ocean, "Red Arrow seems to have been his means; his method was something Savage referred to Starro Tech. An alien bio organism infused with nano technology and magic. It shuts down the minds autonomy allowing Savage to reprogram the individual to suite his needs, even my inorganic brain was not immune."

"But the process requires 0.16 nano seconds to fully integrate with its host nervous systems. That delay allowed me to create an internal sub program which would disconnect my power cells if I attempted to infect another person. Fortunately the Starro Tech is body specific as John Smith I am free of outside control."

"This Starro Tech it worked on superpower humans, flour flavors of aliens, an android, and even Doctor Fate? Defeating all of you without a fight?" Robin asked looking over Zane's shoulder as he continued to steer the Super Cycle.

"Indeed, a remarkable achievement one not easily countered." Red Tornado said.

"Robin try contacting Miss Martian now." Zane told the Boy Wonder seconds later hearing Miss Martian in her mind.

'_Here Robin, linking up both squads and de camouflaging.'_

'_Great, cause we _really_ need to compare notes.'_

**Break**

_The Watchtower  
December 31, 23:16 EST_

**Recognize Black Canary 13 Red Tornado 16 Red Arrow 21**

"Any problems?" Vandal Savage asked black Canary.

"Despite an initial set back I was able to re-infect Red Tornado and Red Arrow."

"As well as the entire Team, they await reprogramming back on earth."

"I think not." Savage said, "You see Starro Tech does not reprogram the mind it offer us remote control of it."

"We know exactly who's infected and who's not." Klarion smugly stated, "And none of you are."

Green energy from Hal's Green Lantern ring wrapped around the three preventing them from attacking. "But that is easily rectified." Said Savage walking over to Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Red Arrow to re-infect them with the mind control tech "Fifty thousand years of life and nothing ever troubled me as much as the founding of the Justice League. Dedicated to maintaining societies calcified status quo. The League would protect mankind from disaster, crime, tragedy of any kind. Have you never heard 'survival of the fittest'? In essence you heroes sought to protect humanity from its own glorious evolution as such you forced my more enlightened colleagues and myself to organize a response we created a cooperative network of operatives, place key individuals in key positions, made certain we were on the cutting edge of new technologies, genetic engineering, bio-chemical engineering, robotics, nano robotics, even techno sorcery."

"Not to mention every conceivable method of mind control. Cold hard science and a little misdirection, and now you champions of stagnation have become our agents of change forcing the human race to evolve on a more advance schedule allowing earth to take its rightful place at the center of the cosmos." Savage finished his little speech turning to look at the newly possessed.

At the base of the tower the team gathered at the end of one of the empty hallways.

'_RT did it,'_ Robin informed the team, _'wirelessly bypassed security for us as soon as he arrived. Savage shouldn't know we're here.'_

'_Move out.'_

The Team slowly moved through the Watchtower freeing every hero they came across. Zane passing every one heading to where they knew Savage was going to be. Her own scans showed that only one Green Lantern was in the tower and that was a cause for some concern.

"The brats are on board." Klarion whined watching as hero after hero disappeared from his screen. "They've taken away four of my toys."

"Recall all League away missions," Savage ordered the Chaos Lord, "it's time to put these children in their place once and for all."

"Finally." Klarion exclaimed as Teekel meowed. "Oh yeah, hey Vandal shouldn't those three be back online now?"

"What?" Savage demanded turning around as a blur of green and black flew past him and slammed into the older Green Lantern as Black Canary let out her Canary Cry. Red Arrow ran over to Zane and Green Lantern slapping a patch onto Hal's back.

"You'll be sorry," Klarion sang as a boom tube opened up as Superman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, the other Green Lantern, Hawk Woman, and Wonder Woman dropped out from where ever they were sent. Zane watched as Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Red Arrow were easily taken out by the other heroes. Quickly Zane went into camouflage and blanked out her mind hoping she was quick enough to avoid detection.

"The children have clearly reversed engineered a Starro Tech cure and vaccine. So there's no point in taking them alive."

"Goodie." Klarion grinned.

Savage turned around seeing Hal but not his little brat. She couldn't have gotten far and he knew exactly who could find her. "Klarion, Zane should still be in the room."

Klarion grinned directing the remaining Green Lantern to search for the younger Green Lantern. It was Teekel meowing that alerted the Chaos Lord that the girl was directly behind her. "I found you!" Klarion sang turning around zapping Zane out of the air taking another hit from the other Green Lantern. The others had already been sent to kill the rest of the Team.

Zane landed on her feet facing John who was already sending another attack at her. Creating a shield Zane blocked the attack returning the blast flying forward as Green Lantern was knocked back. John reacted quickly catching the fist that Zane was aiming at his head and threw her into the glass creating a large hammer to try and crush Zane. She countered creating a large Japanese themed robot who caught the hammer and held onto it. John let the hammer disappear creating a cannon and used it to tear apart the robot. Zane dodge the shots flying around Savage and Klarion both dodging the Green Lantern's blast.

Coming from behind Zane managed to tackle John to the ground and pin him before slapping an anti-virus patch onto the base of his skull. She only had a second to rest when a blast of red magic hit her from behind. It felt as if every single nerve in her body was on fire.

"Like it?" Klarion asked over Zane's screams of pain, "It's what happens when a Guardian of Order is converted to a Guardian of Chaos. Lucky for me you're not a full Guardian which means I can draw this out for as long as I want to." Savage looked on as Zane curled in on herself clutching her head in agony. "Oh and this allows me direct access to all of your memories as well." Klarion cackled as Teekel watched on in interest the tip of his tail twitching.

**Break**

"Time to go," Savage informed Klarion seeing that the fight was no longer on the side of the Light.

"Come on we can take them," Klarion said looking back at Zane who had already passed out from the pain. She had lasted longer than he thought she would but his magic overwhelmed her in the end and he could feel her converting to a Guardian of Chaos.

"Yes, but in the process you'd lose control, perhaps even destroy this station and whether or not they're in our thrall the Light still needs the Justice League alive. For Phase two." Savage stated.

"I wouldn't lose control," Klarion growled landing onto the ground, his familiar meowed. Klarion "Okay, yeah, I'd bring the chaos." Klarion created a portal and allowed it to take both him and Savage out of the Tower.

"Zane!" Kid Flash was by Zane in a second, "What's happening?"

"She's being converted from a Guardian of Order to a Guardian of Chaos," Doctor Fate explained suddenly appearing, "once it's done she will be completely underneath the Witch Boy's control."

"'When I get my hands on you not even Nabu will be able to fix you'" Aqualad quoted, "That's what he said to Zane the last time we encountered the Witch Boy."

"Can't you do something?" Zatanna demanded watching in panic as Zane's uniform suddenly dropped leaving her in her civilian clothes of a pair of jeans, bright blue running shoes, and a dark green t-shirt.

Doctor Fate stared down at Zatanna "Step aside," Doctor Fate ordered stepping forward and held out his hands as gold magic shot from his hands and surrounded Zane. The glow faded as Robin darted forward kneeling down next to Zane, "In order to save her I removed the blood line that made her a Guardian and cleansed her from the chaos magic, but she will no longer be protected from magic." Doctor Fate explained turning back to look at Zatanna.

"Thank you." Aqualad said as Robin helped Zane stand up.

A screen popped up displaying the date as January 1, 00:00 EST, Robin looked down at Zane as the computerized force called out, "Happy New Year Justice League." And began playing a happy tune.

"Happy birthday Ash," Robin whispered pulling out a thin box and held it up for her. Zane opened the box surprised to see a blue robin charm on a silver necklace.

"Thank you," Zane smiled and kissed Robin.

**Break**

Superboy turned around as Superman landed behind him as Miss Martian walked away to give the two Kryptonian's some quiet.

"The Team did good work here, you did good work." Superman told Superboy.

"Um, thanks."

"So, um, I heard you took a name?" Superman scratched the back of his neck unsure where to start.

"Uh yeah, Connor Kent." Superboy answered.

"My secret identity is Clark Kent." Superman said, surprised that the clone…Superboy would take his human last name.

Superboy's eyes widen in surprise, "I didn't know! I wasn't trying to…"

"No the thing is…I'm glad," Superman placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder, "Connor Kent. It seems right." Superboy smiled knowing that his relationship with Superman is changing for the better. Batman was right.

**Break**

"Everything I thought I knew about myself was a lie," Roy said, "I'm not a hero or a sidekick. I'm a traitor a pawn." Roy couldn't even look up from his hands much less look at Zane. He had woken up in time to hear her screams, the echo still bouncing around his head. He was her big brother, he was supposed to protect Zane not lead her to her own torture. He didn't deserve her friendship anymore, he didn't deserve her friendship ever.

Black Canary covered Roy's hand with her own, "Roy, it will be…"

"I'm not Roy," Roy spoke without any anger only sad acceptance of his role, "I don't know what I am. All I know is that I need to find the real Roy. I need to rescue Speedy."

"Guardian is already searching Cadmus." Batman informed the group.

"Something else is wrong." Aqualad looked at Batman and Robin as Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Red Arrow left the table.

"The entire League was under Savage's spell for just over a day," Robin explained to Aqualad, Aquaman, Zane, Hal, Captain Marvel, and Red Tornado, "we've accounted for most of that time but these six went missing for a full sixteen hours we can't account for." Superman, Wonder Woman, John, Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Hawk Woman appeared on the screen.

"Sixteen hours."

**Break**

_Johansson family home outside San Antonio  
January 5, 10:50 CRT_

Zatanna walked up the stairs heading to Ashlyn's room, she knocked once then opened the door finding the brunette sitting on one of the two hanging bubble chair with a book in hand and soft classical music playing in the background. "Aren't you stir crazy yet?" Zatanna asked stepping further into Ashlyn's room. After the incident at the Watchtower Ashlyn was put on lockdown to make sure that what Klarion did to her had no lingering effects.

Ashlyn looked up from the book and nodded to the bookshelf that took up an entire wall. Zatanna turned to the bookshelves and saw that every single book had been rearranged to read: I AM BORED with several exclamation points. Zatanna turned back to Ashlyn realizing that she must have read that book multiple times.

"Wow that's creative."

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow, "What brings you home?"

"The Team is starting to get concern that you're not at the Cave and want to know if everything is alright." Zatanna explained sitting down on the other bubble chair.

"I am fine…just a little stir crazy but I was told that I can come back tomorrow." Ashlyn answered closing the book and set it on the little table wincing when her injuries pulled the wrong way.

"How bad is it?" Zatanna asked seeing her friend flinch in pain.

Ashlyn sat up slowly and raised her t-shirt revealing the red lightening pattern that danced across her skin, "It's faded thanks to Fate. He said that it should disappear within a few months but the vacation to Hawaii is now out of the question since I was hoping for some sun and surf."

"Well the surfing is still doable," Zatanna said, "you could wear a wetsuit."

"But the tan lines." Ashlyn whined laughing when Zatanna hit her with a pillow.

"Is that laughter I finally hear?" Victoria leaned against the door with a soft smile on her face. "I thought I would have to resort to drastic measures."

"I just had to show up," Zatanna grinned, "it's hard to resist my charms."

Ashlyn snorted in amusement yelping when Zatanna created another pillow to hit her with starting a pillow fight that Victoria was eventually pulled into.

Everything was going to be okay.

_In this collision of worlds, no you can't sit this out no more…_


End file.
